The Switch
by Kaychan87
Summary: While dying after defeating Queen Beryl, Sailor Moon makes a wish that alters the destines of everyone. A new threat forces the Sailor Warriors to search for their true leader and improve their strengths with help from the Z Fighters. Serena & ? - HIATUS
1. Prologue: Switching Lives

**The Switch**

Prologue: Switching Lives

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or Dragonball Z

* * *

"Moon Prism Power!" screamed Princess Serenity, launching all her energy and the energy of her friends at Queen Beryl. The collected energy, united with the White Moon magic from the Ginzuishou, hit the target head on and she let out an agonizing shriek. The evil Dark Kingdom queen was absorbed by the purifying light and vanished before Princess Serenity's eyes. Serenity collapsed and reverted to Sailor Moon. Her sailor uniform was torn all over and her breathing was becoming forced. She knew what was to come next: she would die just as her mother did a thousand years ago. 

'_I don't want to die,_' she thought. She clutched her crystal in her gloved hand. '_Silver Crystal, take me somewhere else! Please!_' she pleaded mentally. Her breathing slowly came to a stop and her lifeless body glowed.

* * *

A fourteen-year-old girl was walking through the forest while on vacation with her father. She entered a clearing where she found a body lying on the ground and a glowing orb floating above it. '_What's this…?_' she thought, shocked by the sight before her. Curiously, the girl reached out and just barely touched the orb. She screamed as the orb reacted to her light touch and sucked her in.

* * *

Sixteen-year-old Serena Satan sat in the living room of her boyfriend's home, sitting with his parents and younger brother. "Gohan should be down any minute, Sere," his mother, Son Chi-Chi, told her. Serena nodded and tucked a lock of her boyish blonde hair behind her ear. 

"Serena, wanna spar with us tomorrow?" begged her boyfriend's seven-year-old brother, Son Goten.

"Now Goten, you know it would be unfair to invite Sere to spar with us. She can't go Super Saiyan like us," his father, Son Goku, reminded Goten.

Serena smiled. "Maybe Goten. As long as you don't go Super Saiyan," she told the young boy. Goten jumped up and down like a sugar high rabbit.

"Yay! You're so cool Sere!" he exclaimed happily.

"Gohan! Hurry up! Sere's been waiting almost thirty minutes!" hollered Chi-Chi.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Serena's boyfriend, Son Gohan, exclaimed as he rushed down the stairs. "Sorry about the wait Rena," apologized Gohan.

"It's okay Gohan," Serena told him, smiling more. "Rena" was Gohan's pet name for her and anyone else who dared call her that was given the beating of a lifetime.

"Be back before midnight Gohan and behave!" Chi-Chi instructed, giving her oldest son a motherly glare.

"We will Mom!" Gohan yelled, pulling Serena out of the house. They were going to a school dance together. It was their first date during the current time of peace.

"Let's go!" Serena exclaimed, grabbing Gohan's hand and flying off into the evening sky.

* * *

"Videl, you're going to be late!" Ikuko Tsukino yelled up the stairs to her still sleeping daughter, Videl Tsukino. Videl was sixteen-years-old with had shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. She jumped out of bed, threw on her uniform, brushed her hair quickly and tied back in a ponytail, and dashed downstairs. 

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" she yelled, running past the kitchen.

"You have a perfectly good alarm clock," Ikuko replied. Videl grumbled and slipped her shoes on and grabbed her bag. "See you after school dear!" Ikuko called as Videl ran out the door in a frantic rush; it was a typical morning for the Tsukino family.

* * *

"You're late again, Miss Tsukino," the teacher told Videl as the dark haired teen dashed into the classroom and slid to a stop before crashing into the supply closet. 

"Sorry Sir," mumbled Videl, trying to regain her composure. Once she had, she held her head high and marched to her seat.

"One more time and you will get a detention," he warned the girl before going back taking attendance. Videl nodded and sighed as she sat.

Videl's best friend, Molly Osaka, leaned over and whispered, "Didn't set your alarm again?"

"Something like that," answered Videl absently. The truth was Videl had been out catching a dangerous criminal. She was Tokyo's sailor-suited warrior of love and justice, Sailor Moon. Ever since things had become peaceful, however, Videl and her fellow Sailor Soldiers had resorted to catching criminals for Tokyo's police force.

"Did your mom yell at you?" Molly asked, her New York accent thick and hearty. Molly was Japanese, but for a few years while she was younger she had lived in New York with her mother.

"Miss Tsukino! Miss Osaka!" boomed the teacher, appearing right in front of the two girls.

"Yes sir?" Videl and Molly said, sitting straight up in their seats.

"Out!" the teacher ordered, sending the two girls out to the hall. Videl and Molly grabbed their stuff and exited the classroom, heads hung in mild embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 1: Boyfriend Woes

**The Switch**

Chapter 1: Boyfriend Woes

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the prologue! I'm glad you guys liked it, and for the most part, weren't confused by it! I hope this chapter is just as liked as the first!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or Dragonball Z

* * *

"Daddy, I'm home! And I brought Gohan with me!" Serena yelled as she ran up to her room, pulling Gohan with her. She and Gohan had just ended their date but they weren't close to being ready to part for the night just yet.

"Serena! Don't you bring that boy to your room!" roared her father, martial arts champion Hercule Satan, as he stormed into the front foyer.

"But Daddy, we're not going to do anything," whined Serena, stopping half way up the stairs.

"Yeah, Mr. S., we won't do anything. I have to be home in fifteen minutes any way," Gohan added, blushing just a bit. Hercule walked towards the staircase, doing his best to look like a menacing father.

"No," he said firmly.

"But Daddy!" she pouted. Again, Hercule refused her and the two of them started arguing, causing Gohan to sigh.

"I need to get going now. See you later Rena, Mr. S.," Gohan said, floating down the staircase and walked out the door.

"Why'd you go and do that Daddy!" demanded Serena one Gohan had left her home.

"Because I'm your father, Serena, and I'm allowed to be worried about you growing up too fast," answered Hercule.

"Daddy, you know I'd never do anything irresponsible," Serena told him, frowning.

"I know but I'm still in charge and I don't want you having boys up in your room alone with you," Hercule responded over protectively. Serena sighed softly and smiled at her father.

"I love you Daddy. I'm going to bed," she said and headed up the rest of the stairs.

"Goodnight Sweetie," Hercule said and returned to his den.

* * *

"I can't believe he kicked us out of class!" Videl exclaimed, angered by the morning's events. She was walking home from school with Molly and three other friends.

"Chill out Videl; it's not like we got a detention or anything," Molly calmly stated, not at all fazed by what had happened and Videl's anger. There had been a few times when she herself had been sent into the hall despite the fact that she was a good student.

"Molly's right, Videl," their friend, Amy Mizuno, added. Ami was the voice of reason in the group as well as a super genius. It was those attributes that came in handy the most for Amy and for Videl; Amy was none other than the sailor-suited warrior of water and ice, Sailor Mercury.

"I've never been thrown out of class in my life!" Videl yelled indignantly.

"There's a first time for everything," their other friend, Lita Kino, said, grinning playfully. Lita was a tall and powerful yet undeniably feminine teen. She, like Videl and Ami, was also a Sailor Solder: the sailor-suited warrior of lighting, Sailor Jupiter.

"You're only saying that because he threw you out for laughing at us," Videl reminded Lita with a scowl.

"Well it was funny," chuckled Lita, shaking her head a bit.

"Ha… ha… no," Videl said crossly.

"Why don't we go to the arcade and visit Andrew? That always makes you feel better Videl," suggested Amy.

"Yeah, only because Darien's there," Molly said. Darien Chiba was Videl's boyfriend even though he was a good four years her senior.

"But Darien's not there. He's in America studying," Videl said rather forlornly.

"Has he written or called you yet?" asked Mina Aino, the fifth member of the group. She had been silent and deep in thought up until that moment. Whenever love was brought up, Mina was instantly aware of the conversation. Mina was also the sailor-suited warrior of love and beauty, Sailor Venus.

"Not yet," sighed Videl, lowering her head.

"Hey Dumpling," came a male voice. The group turned and Videl looked up and gasped.

* * *

Well, what'd you guys think? I definitely want some feedback so I can continue this. I'm not quite sure who the guy might be yet. I was thinking either Darien or Seiya or maybe someone else! What do you guys think? Let me know and I'll get the next chapter posted ASAP! 


	3. Chapter 2: Power

**The Switch**

Chapter 2: Power

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailormoon or Dragonball Z

Sorry about the long delay in updating! First it was exams, then it was lack of ideas. Any, thanks for the responses for the last chapter. I see that most people don't want Videl to be with Darien, which is cool. I haven't decided if she is or isn't yet, but it will be revealed eventually! Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Deep in the darkest, coldest corner of space a ship was on a course towards the Earth. Aboard the ship was an evil force greater than any force before. A beautiful young woman sat upon a throne inside the ship. She had long pitch-black hair that pooled around her feet. There were two silver streaks in her hair, one on each side of her head. Her eyes were pale, ice blue and her skin was snow white. From afar, she looked like a porcelain doll that was clad in a midnight blue robe. On her forehead was a blackened crescent marking. "How much longer?" she demanded irritably.

"Approximately two more Earth weeks until we arrive, my Lady," answered the ship's navigator.

"Hmph. That's too long!" she said, frowning.

"I'm sorry, my Lady, but that's the fastest we can make it," the navigator apologized, bowing before the young woman. The woman rose from her throne and sauntered to her bedchamber without so much as another look or word to the navigator.

"Insolent fool," she murmured to herself once she was alone. She gracefully walked over to her dressing table and sat in front of a gold lined mirror. "Two weeks is too long of a wait. I want my revenge now!" she snarled to her reflection.

* * *

"Looking good Goten! Keep up the good work!" Goku yelled to his youngest son. He and Serena were watching as Goten and Gohan sparred. "Yeah Gohan! Whoo!" he yelled to his oldest son. Son Goku had missed the chance to see his oldest son grow up and he was determined to make up for it any way he could.

"Goten keeps getting stronger every time I see him," Serena commented as she watched Goku cheer his sons on.

"He takes after his father," Chi-Chi said as she came out of the Son family's home with lunch.

"And Gohan takes after you?" Serena asked, smirking lightly.

"He had to get his intelligence from someone," Chi-Chi answered, laughing.

"Hey, I'm smart!" Goku said in his defence.

"We're just teasing you Goku," Chi-Chi told her husband, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Serena smiled. She had never seen two people more in love than Goku and Chi-Chi. They seemed to be a perfect couple. They rarely fought and when they did, they made up soon after. '_That's the type of love I want,_' she thought.

"Goten! Gohan! Take a break for lunch!" Goku yelled to his sons. The two of them stopped fighting instantly and headed for the table.

"Wow, this looks awesome Mom!" Gohan said the moment he set his eyes on the feast before him.

"And it tastes awesome too!" Goten said as he dug in. Goku laughed and started eating as well. Chi-Chi smiled blissfully and sat down to eat. '_They really are the perfect family,_' Serena thought longingly. She started to think back to before it was just her father and herself. Almost instantly, strange images of a woman with long white hair done in two buns and a younger girl with long hair that pooled around her feet filled her mind's eye. They were on a picnic and a smaller child that resembled Serena was with them. Serena could not shake the feeling that she had lived that moment before. Who were they and what did they have to do with her?

"Serena? Are you okay?" Chi-Chi asked concernedly. Serena sat there in a trance. There was a faint glow around her that was emitting a tremendous amount of energy. The three Saiyans watched her closely, none of them paying their food any attention. Gohan waved his hand in front of her face and she blinked. Everyone sighed a sigh of relief.

"What happened? Are you okay Rena?" Gohan asked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I must have zoned out while thinking," she said, coming out of her trance. After a few minutes of sitting under the scrutiny of the others, she laughed nervously. The others finally nodded and went back to eating their lunch. However, throughout the rest of the meal Goku kept watching her out of the corner of his eye. He was bound and determined to find out where that sudden burst of power had come from.


	4. Chapter 3: Return

**The Switch**

Chapter 3: Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or Dragonball Z.

Oh my gosh! I am sorry to all the fans of this story! Three months is a long time to not update! Well, I promise I'll be better with updates! I hope this chapter was worth the wait!

* * *

"Hey Dumpling," came a male voice. The group turned and Videl gasped. "Did you miss us?" Standing behind the group of girls were none other than the idol group The Threelights.

"Oh my gosh! Guys! How are you?" Videl exclaimed happily, a huge grin crossing her face.

"We're good," answered Taiki Kou, the brunette of the trio. The Threelights were three young men that were definitely more than what they appeared. They were from a different galaxy entirely and they weren't truly men. The Threelights were female Sailor Soldiers from the planet Kinmoku. They had originally come to Earth in search of their Princess. They had taken the form of male idols in order to find her faster.

"What brings you back?" inquired Lita.

"We're touring again," Yaten Kou said, lying through his teeth. He could not exactly tell them that they had returned to Earth for a visit while Molly was present.

"How's your boyfriend Dumpling?" Seiya Kou asked, sounding forlorn.

"He's good," Videl answered, not so sure of her answer, and Seiya just nodded. Seiya had fallen head over heals with Videl the first time he came to Japan. Darien had first left to go to America then, but their enemy at the time, Sailor Galaxia, had taken the star seeds from everyone on the plane and subsequently killed them. After Videl defeated her, she was reunited with Darien and Seiya had met him before the Threelights had returned to Kinmoku with their princess.

"It's great to see you guys again!" chirped Mina as she winked at Yaten.

"Hey, where'd Mol go?" Videl asked, looking around for her friend. It was then that everyone noticed that Molly had disappeared. She had stayed long enough to exchange quiet pleasantries with the idols.

"Melvin showed up and they went off alone," answered Amy, finally managing to get a word in.

"Without saying bye? That's not like her!" Videl exclaimed, feeling dejected by her friend.

"She did say goodbye. You were too busy staring at Seiya to notice," answered Amy, causing Videl to blush furiously. Videl's reaction caused the others to burst into a round of happy laughter.

"What are you implying Amy?" Videl asked after her friends had calmed down and her own blush had disappeared.

"Nothing Videl. I was making a truthful statement," Amy answered, a little hurt by her friend.

"I was not staring at Seiya! Why would I ogle a man other than my own boyfriend?" Videl snapped. The others stared at her in shock. Videl growled softly and stormed off.

"What's wrong with her?" Yaten asked, confused.

"She's upset because she hasn't heard from Darien," Lita answered.

"Some boyfriend," muttered Seiya.

"Darien's a good boyfriend," came a voice from behind Seiya. He turned around and saw Raye Hino, the raven-haired beauty. Raye was dressed in the uniform to the private school she attended which meant she had just left her school. Raye was the fifth member of Videl's Sailor Soldiers: Sailor Mars, the sailor-suited warrior of fire.

"Well, well, if it isn't Raye. How have you been?" Seiya asked, grinning at the other raven-haired soldier.

"Better than Videl, that's for sure," she replied.

"You saw all that Raye?" asked Mina. Raye nodded in response.

"You doing okay Amy? She's just going through a rough period," Raye asked the blue haired girl. Amy nodded lightly and Raye hugged her. "Don't let her mood swings get to you," she whispered. Amy hugged Raye back and smiled.

"Hey, any one wanna go get pizza?" Lita spoke up cheerfully, hoping to lighten the mood. With a chorus of yeses and sures, the group of friends headed off to the nearest pizzeria.

* * *

A small white cat dashed along the rooftops at an unusually fast pace. He had a golden crescent mark on his forehead and his eyes were as blue as the sky. He was just getting back from central control and was on his way to meet his partner and lover. "This is bad," he muttered to himself. He leapt a gap between houses and sped up. He had just made a shocking discovery. "Luna won't like this one bit," he said to himself. He looked up to see that he had one more roof to cross before reaching his destination. His dash turned into a fast run as he leapt the last gap between roofs. "Luna!" he called. A black cat with a matching crescent mark appeared in a window and made her way up to the roof.

"Artemis? What's wrong?" she asked, her amber eyes full of curiosity.

"She's back," he answered solemnly. Luna gasped, shocked. A look of pure fear shone brightly in her eyes.

"No!"

* * *

Cliffhanger! Suspense! Starlights! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to everyone who has read and/or reviewed! Y'all are the best! 


	5. Chapter 4: World Safety Is More

**The Switch**

Chapter 4: World Safety is More Important than a Boy

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or Dragonball Z.

* * *

Videl laid curled up on her bed, crying silently to herself. She missed Darien tremendously and wished that he would call or write though despite all her wishing and praying, he never did. "Maybe he has a new girlfriend," she said aloud between her quiet sobs. Just the thought made her cry even harder. He had promised her that he would write when he went to America the second time. She had written to him a few times but in the end, she never got a reply. In her mind, it felt as though Darien was slowly slipping away from her. "Why can't things go back to normal?" she asked herself quietly, sniffling.

"Videl!" Luna called, jumping in the window with Artemis following right behind her. Videl sat up and quickly dried her eyes in a vain attempt to hide the fact that she had been crying.

"Luna? Artemis?" she asked curiously, hoping her voice did not give away her sadness.

"Videl? What's wrong? Are you crying?" asked Artemis, giving the black haired Soldier a concerned look.

"It's nothing," she lied. "So, what's up?"

"We have an emergency. We need to get the Scouts together," Luna told her, her voice filled with alarm and panic. Videl had no idea what was going on but she nodded in response anyway.

"I'll get right on it," Videl said before she got up off her bed. Luna and Artemis both nodded as Videl slipped out of the room to go wash her face.

"I'm going to find Mina," Artemis informed Luna after a few minutes, jumping onto the window ledge.

"I'll go to the temple with Videl in a little bit," agreed Luna. Artemis nodded and jumped down to the ground just as Videl returned to her room. As Artemis dashed off, Luna jumped onto Videl's bed. "Videl now isn't the time to be worrying about Darien. A powerful enemy from the Silver Millennium has broken free from her prison. She is on her way to Earth as we speak. You have to hold it together or she'll win!" the black feline said sternly. Videl just looked at her cat and let out a sniffle.

"You're absolutely right Luna. None of the other girls act like this. They've always put our mission first," Videl state as she rubbed at her swollen eyes. Luna looked at Videl, a little surprised by the teen's comment. "Darien may be my soul mate, but he's not as important as saving the world!" Videl added, forcing a smile.

"Videl, I'm so proud of you!" Luna praised the young woman, laughing a bit. Videl smiled and scooped Luna off the bed.

"We better go to the temple. I really need to apologize to Amy," she told her guardian as they left the bedroom. She flew down the stairs and stopped by the living room doorway. "Going to Raye's! Will be back later!" she informed her parents and sped off again.


	6. Chapter 5: Dreams and Energy

**The Switch**

Chapter 5: Dreams and Energy

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or Dragonball Z.

* * *

_Fourteen-year-old Princess Serenity ran through the corridors of the Moon Palace, late for a very important meeting with her mother and a bunch of other diplomats. Her mother planned to reveal the heir to their throne at the meeting, which was why the young Princess had to be in attendance. Of course, she didn't know why she even had to attend; she knew her older sister would be the heir regardless._

_Serenity slid to a stop in front of the door and returned to acting like a princess, smoothing the wrinkles from her gown and making sure her hair was as neat as it should have been. She entered the room and took her spot beside her mother, relieved that she wasn't real late. The delegates from across the Milky Way System slowly entered the room along with the young princess._

_Once everyone was seated, Queen Serenity started her speech. The younger Serenity tried to pay attention but eventually she started dozing off. Sitting next to Serenity was her older sister. She noticed Serenity dozing and elbowed her in the stomach. Serenity's eyes shot open and she glared at her older sister._

"_The true heiress of the Moon Kingdom is my daughter, Princess Serenity," Queen Serenity said. Serenity, along with everyone else in the room, gasped, shocked by the Queen's announcement._

"_Me?" she squeaked._

"_Her?" her older sister muttered, shocked as well._

"_I can't believe this!" Serenity and her sister said at the same time._

* * *

Serena sat up in her bed, breathing heavily. She had been plagued with strange dreams for weeks now and they were starting to take their toll on the young girl. She wished they would all just go away. Turning, she looked at her clock and let out a groan. It was only quarter after six in the morning.

"Oh well. I guess I can do some training," she told herself before she threw her blankets off of her. She stood up and stretched before she walked to her closet to get her gi. Quickly, she changed into it and tiptoed downstairs. She didn't want her father to know that she was up again. He worried about her enough and she didn't want to have him hovering over her any more than he already did. She slipped out the door and went to her favourite quiet spot instinctively to train. It was a small area towards the back of the house where she had been going to as long as she could remember. She even kept all her training supplies there. She set to work on her training and after thirty minutes, she was battling invisible enemies and was emitting a strong amount of energy. It wasn't long before she started glowing in a silver aura.

"I told you she had strange energy," a person whispered, hidden from Serena's.

"Then we find out who she really is," a second replied gruffly.

"We will in time," the first said patiently. The two watchers went silent once again and continued to watch the young girl. The aura around her was getting brighter and the energy was getting stronger. A golden crescent shape flickered rapidly on her forehead before becoming a solid crescent moon while her gi transformed into a white dress. Her eyes were glazed over as the two watchers looked at Serena in awe. They didn't know what was happening to her.

"Her power is strong enough to rival yours," the second person told the first.

"She can't be human," the first mused.

"Something's happening to her!" the second exclaimed quietly and made the first look at the young girl. Her power started dropping rapidly and the silver glow faded. The crescent mark vanished, as did the white dress. Serena collapsed, exhausted. She closed her eyes and she worked to catch her breath.

"Come on, let's go. We can't have her discover us," the first said quickly and flew off. The second followed close behind.


	7. Chapter 6: Amy's Secret Friend

**The Switch**

Chapter 6: Amy's Secret Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or Dragonball Z.

* * *

The four Inner Soldiers and three Starlights sat squished together in a back corner booth of the local pizza parlour. They were eating pizza and talking happily, catching up on things each group had missed out on. The Lights were only back for a short visit but the girls were glad. "Will you guys do a reunion concert since you're back?" Lita asked curiously. The three young men looked at each other.

"We never really thought about that," answered Yaten, glancing at his band mates.

"I think it would be a good idea!" Seiya exclaimed excitedly. He had enjoyed being an idol the last time they were on Earth. His status as a celebrity had allowed him to meet a lot of interesting people, including the Sailor Soldiers.

"It would be fun," Taiki agreed, causing a small shock in the others.

"You guys could have Raye perform too! She's an awesome singer!" Mina spoke up, nudging Raye the best she could.

"Really Raye?" Seiya asked the raven-haired priestess. All Raye could do was blush and nod in response.

"I think having Raye sing with us is fine," Taiki said. "Of course, that's if she wants to," he added.

"I'd be honoured to sing with you guys," Raye consented.

"Maybe you guys can get Michelle to perform too!" suggested Lita. Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki glanced at each other.

"I don't think that would work Lita," Amy spoke up. Lita looked over at Amy.

"Why not? She did it before," Lita reminded the blue haired genius.

"Before she found out they were the Sailor Starlights," Amy retorted.

"Oh yeah," Lita murmured.

"I'm sure the Outer Soldiers are over that! We could get Videl to ask! I bet Michelle would do anything for Videl because she's the princess," Mina said, rambling on and on about how the four Outer Scouts would do anything Videl asked.

"Amy! Hi!" came a male voice suddenly. The group looked up and saw blonde haired, blue-eyed teen approach their table. He was wearing tan khakis and a green t-shirt. Mina, Lita, and Raye stared at him with hearts in their eyes.

"Hello Adam," Amy greeted the teen with a small smile.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you since I stopped going to cram school," Adam asked her, leaning against the table to get a closer look at Amy.

"I've been fine, thank you. How about you?" Amy asked being more polite than she normally was. The other three girls stared at their friend suspiciously. She was blushing slightly and trying not to make eye contact with the "gorgeous hunk" talking to her.

"I've been great! I didn't think it was you when I first saw you. I don't think I've ever seen you out of your school uniform," Adam laughed making Amy's blush deepen. Lita nudged Amy gently.

"Aren't you going to introduce your friend to us?" she asked in a low whisper.

"Huh? Oh, right. Sorry. Guys, this is my friend Adam. He used to go to the same cram school as me. Adam, these are my friends Lita, Mina, Raye, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten," Amy introduced everyone.

"You're friends with the Threelights? Wow!" Adam exclaimed.

"You're a fan?" Seiya asked.

"I've heard some of your songs," replied Adam and turned his attention to the three girls. "It's nice to finally meet Amy's friends. I've heard a lot about you," he told them, smiling.

"That's funny because we've never heard anything about you," Mina responded.

"Mina!" Amy exclaimed, embarrassed by the comment.

"Don't worry about it Amy," Adam told her.

"I need to go. It was nice seeing you again Adam. Bye guys," Amy said quickly and managed to get out of the booth without hitting anyone.

"I didn't mean to upset her!" Mina cried before anyone else could utter a word.

"We know Mina," Lita said, patting her friend on the back.

"So Adam..." Raye said, looking up to find that the young man was gone. "Where'd he go?" she asked looking around the parlour.

"I think he went after Amy," Taiki said. The group heard knocking and looked at the window to see Artemis banging his paw against the glass.

"Mina, your cat's knocking at the window," Seiya pointed out even though the group could clearly see Artemis knocking with their own eyes.

"Something must be up," Mina said, casting a glance at Raye and Lita.

"Sailor business always interrupts our fun times," sighed Lita as the three girls got out of the booth.

"Sailor business? I think we'll join you guys," Seiya said looking at the other two Starlights. Yaten and Taiki nodded. Even though the Earth wasn't their planet to protect, they wanted to help their friends right away this time around. The six of them ran outside and met up with Artemis.

"What's wrong Artemis?" Mina asked as Artemis jumped into her arms.

"An enemy from the Silver Millennium has returned," replied the white cat.

"Who is it? Neherenia? Beryl?" Lita asked.

"No, no. Neither of them. I'll tell you as soon as we get to the temple," answered Artemis.

"Shouldn't we go find Amy first?" Yaten asked. Artemis looked at the Threelights and almost fell out of Mina's arms.

"When did you three return? Wait, I thought Amy was here too?" he exclaimed.

"I kinda embarrassed her in front of this guy and she ran off," Mina answered quietly.

"And we just came today," Yaten answered.

"I think we should give Amy some time to herself. We'll call her on the communicator before we start the meeting," suggested Raye.

"Good idea Raye. Come on. Videl and Luna are on their way to the temple as we speak," Artemis agreed and jumped down from Mina's arms. The Sailor Soldiers followed the guardian cat as he ran off towards the Cherry Hill Temple.


	8. Chapter 7: An Interuppted Kiss

**The Switch**

Chapter 7: An Interrupted Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or Dragonball Z.

* * *

"Amy! Wait up!" Adam called as he ran to catch up to the blue haired teen. Amy looked over her shoulder at him and slowed to a stop reluctantly.

"Is something wrong Adam?" she asked quietly. She avoided looking at his face. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye, especially not after Mina's outburst.

"Why'd you leave like that?" he asked her, completely oblivious to her shame.

"Because of what Mina said," Amy answered meekly, still looking away.

"Does what she said bother you?" Adam asked and received a nod in response. "Why?" he pushed further.

"Because I thought you would hate me for keeping you a secret from everyone!" Amy exclaimed before clamping her hands over her mouth. She could not believe she had allowed herself to lose her composure like that.

"Amy, I could never hate you," Adam said gently, giving Amy a smile.

"I just..." Amy started but trailed off. She had no idea what she wanted to say.

"You just what?" Adam asked as he turned to face her.

"I just didn't want them drilling me about… well, liking you. And I didn't want them thinking that it'd be all right for them to chase after you," she told him nervously, looking back down at the ground.

"I understand Amy," he said, "because I kinda did the same thing with my friends." Adam laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair. Amy looked at him and blinked, taken by surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah. They would probably attack me to get your phone number if they knew. They're all shallow morons who just want you because you're beautiful," he told her. Amy's cheeks turned red at his comment.

"I'm beautiful?" she asked softly, sounding as though she didn't really believe him.

"Yeah. You have radiant inner and outer beauty," Adam said as he started blushing as well.

"Adam?"

"Yes Amy?"

"I like you... a lot," she confessed very quietly.

"Really?" Adam asked excitedly. Amy nodded in response.

"I've liked you for a long time. I was just… too shy to say anything," she confessed.

"Me too."

Amy looked up at him, shocked. Adam took a deep breath and leaned forward to kiss the blue haired woman. Just as their lips were about to touch, Amy's communicator started beeping. Amy pulled away quickly, her face an even brighter shade or red. "I'm sorry Adam, but I need to go! I just remembered I have a really important meeting!" she explained quickly, sounding a tiny bit disappointed.

"Uh... okay. See you later Amy!" Adam called as she ran off, sounding just as disappointed as Amy had.


	9. Chapter 8: Stalkers Revealed

**The Switch**

Chapter 8: Stalkers Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or Dragonball Z.

* * *

_Princess Serenity sat at her dressing table in her bedchamber. She was brushing her long golden blonde hair in front of her mirror, humming softly. She was getting herself ready to go to her engagement ball. She had been betrothed to the Prince of Earth, Endymion, several weeks prior. The two of them had been friends since they were little, much like Queen Gaea, Endymion's mother, and Queen Serenity had been when they were children. Even though most of the Earthlings weren't too keen about the people of the Moon, the two queens had remained friends. The engagement was agreed upon before either of their children were born as a way to keep the two kingdoms united. Serenity was glad that she didn't have to marry some man that she barely knew but she had never imagined she would marry her closest friend. Quietly, she set her brush down and stood up. She quickly put her hair up into the royal style as she walked to her walk-in closet._

"_I hope Sister isn't hurt too much by this," the young princess murmured aloud. Her older sister and Endymion had been lovers before they found out Serenity and Endymion were betrothed. Serenity had felt terrible about marrying the man her sister loved but there was nothing any of them could do. Politics and personal pleasure had always been kept separate. Serenity didn't think it was right to marry without love but she was the heiress to the Silver Millennium and her people were depending on her. Serenity changed into one of her many silk ball dresses and forced a smiled at her reflection. "Perfect," she said, pleased with her appearance._

"_Oh Serenity dear," a low, evil voice called out from behind the young blonde. Serenity turned around and screamed as the blade of a sword came rushing at her. The doors to Serenity's bedroom flew open and Sailor Venus rushed in._

"_Serenity!" she screamed._

----

"_You have been charged with the attempted murder of the heiress to the Silver Millennium. An Imperial Guard caught you at the scene of the crime with the weapon. Is there anything you would like to say for yourself?" Queen Serenity spoke from her throne._

"_The next time," the prisoner started, "she won't be so lucky!" Murmurs arose from the other people in the throne room while snarls came from the Inner Soldiers. The Queen's face was grim and she felt a tremendous pain within her heart. She didn't know how she could make it through sentencing._

"_Because of your treason against the Kingdom and the Silver Alliance, I have no other choice but to banish you," she said loud enough for the entire room to hear. "You no longer have a home here," she added, muttering so only the prisoner heard her._

"_So be it," the prisoner muttered back._

"_Princess Desdemona, you are forever banished from the Silver Millennium and from any of its ally galaxies. You shall live the rest of your life out in the darkest corner of the universe by order of the leaders of the Silver Alliance," the Queen spoke again, passing the final sentence._

"_You haven't seen the last of me! I will be back for Serenity!" Desdemona yelled as she was dragged from the throne room. Watching from the shadows was Princess Serenity. Silent tears streamed down her face as she watched one of her most trusted companions being taken away._

* * *

Serena sat up, drenched in sweat. She looked around and tried to take in her surroundings. She was feeling very disoriented and didn't know where she was. The room looked familiar but she couldn't place her finger on it. 

"You're awake," came a gruff voice. Serena looked in the direction of the voice and two people standing in the shadows.

"Who are you?" the blonde asked groggily.

"Don't worry Sere. It's just Vegeta," the taller of the two said.

"Goku?" Serena asked softly. The second person stepped from the shadows and smiled at her.

"Yeah. Vegeta and I saw you faint so we brought you back to Capsule Corp. with us," Goku told her as he took a seat by the bed she was in. "When you were heading back to your house after your-" Vegeta walked up beside Goku and clamped his hand over the taller man's mouth.

"Kakorot! You're terrible at keeping quiet about things!" growled the shorter man. Serena looked at the two Saiyan men and folded her arms over her chest. She was no longer groggy and was completely aware of what was being said.

"After my what?" she demanded. Vegeta turned and glared at her.

"Good job Kakorot! You might as well tell her we were spying on her!" Vegeta snapped.

"Uh… Vegeta… you just did," Goku pointed out. Vegeta growled and moved away from Goku, knowing if he didn't put some distance between Goku and himself a fight would ensue.

"You were spying on me? Goku how could you?" Serena asked, sounding and looking hurt.

"I was worried about you Serena. Ever since you trained with the boys and me you've been emitting a strange energy. I told Vegeta and he decided that we needed to keep a close eye on you just in case," explained Goku. He smiled goofily and stuck his hand behind his head. "I'm really, really, really sorry we spied on you!" he laughed. Serena couldn't help but smile. Ever since she had met Goku she had found it was impossible to be angry with him. It was the same with Gohan and Goten.

"It's okay Goku. I guess I understand. You were worried about me and Vegeta was just paranoid," laughed Serena.

"What?" Vegeta growled. Serena looked over her shoulder at him.

"You heard me. You were paranoid by the thought that a human girl could be stronger than you, the Prince of the Saiyans," Serena stated bluntly.

"Why you insolent little…!" Vegeta yelled, raising his fists to the girl. Goku just laughed at the scene.

"You have to admit that she is right Vegeta!" he said as he chuckled.

"Be quiet Kakorot!" scowled Vegeta, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Does my dad know I'm here?" Serena asked suddenly, changing the subject as well. The two Saiyans looked at her as though she were insane.

"No. Why would we associate with him?" replied Vegeta.

Serena just sighed and shook her head at the shorter Saiyan. "I need to call him and let him know I'm okay. He's probably worried sick about me," she murmured.

"Bulma wanted to see you once you woke up, but I'm sure she can wait a little longer while you make that phone call," Goku told her and led her out of the room to find the phone. Vegeta sauntered out behind them and slammed the door shut behind him.


	10. Chapter 9: Who Am I?

**The Switch**

Chapter 9: Who Am I?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or Dragonball Z.

* * *

"Girls! A ship is approaching the Earth! It has an ominous feeling to it!" Artemis cried as he ran into Raye's room. The five Inner Soldiers and the Starlight Soldiers had been gathered in Raye's room for an hour already and had had the situation explained to them the best Luna and Artemis could. The warriors looked around at each other and nodded before they went outside to wait for the ship to reach the Earth.

"It's definitely her all right," Luna hissed in quiet fear. The girls looked down at the black cat. The only thing they did not know was who exactly they were dealing with, other than she was a terrible foe from the Silver Millennium.

"Who is she Luna?" Videl asked.

"Princess Desdemona," Luna answered quietly.

"I see you remember me Luna," came an ice-cold voice. The Soldiers looked up and saw a woman floating in the air. She had long pitch-black hair that pooled around her feet. There were two silver streaks in her hair, one on each side of her head. Her eyes were pail ice blue and her skin was snow white. On her forehead was a black crescent moon. She was dressed in a black, tight fitting gown. Luna snarled at the woman. "I told you I would return," the woman said smugly.

"You won't succeed this time around either Desdemona! Princess Serenity has already become Eternal!" Luna yelled, causing Desdemona laughed.

"I am much stronger than Serenity ever will be!" she yelled confidently.

"Let's show this witch who she's dealing with!" Videl yelled angrily. She didn't know who the woman was but she didn't think her claims should be taken lightly. She grabbed her brooch and held it in the air.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

Desdemona laughed as the four girls transformed together. "You really think you'll defeat me?" she questioned them once they had finished transforming.

"As long as we fight as one we can beat anything!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"The power of our friendship will never be defeated!" Venus added.

"I've fought you four on the Moon and won easily enough! I will do it again!"

"But you never fought against us!" came a masculine voice.

"Who's there?" Desdemona demanded, looking around.

"We are soldiers from a distant galaxy come to help our friends!" came a second masculine voice. Desdemona growled as she continued to search for the intruders.

"We are the idol group The Three Lights in disguise!" came a third voice.

"Fighter Star Power!"

"Maker Star Power!"

"Healer Star Power!"

Sailor Starfighter jumped down in front of the four Scouts. "A wandering shooting star piercing through the darkness! Sailor Starfighter, stage on!"

Sailor Starmaker jumped down next to Sailor Starfighter. "A wandering shooting star piercing through the darkness! Sailor Starmaker, stage on!"

Sailor Starhealer joined the two other Starlights. "A wandering shooting star piercing through the darkness! Sailor Starhealer, stage on!"

"Different Scouts? No matter, you won't stop me!" Desdemona said, shrugging them off.

"Videl, hurry and transform!" Jupiter instructed.

"Moon Eternal Power!" Videl yelled. Everyone stared at her as nothing happened. She tried several more times before pulling her arm down and examining her brooch. "I can't transform!" she gasped. Desdemona laughed. "The crystal won't give me its power anymore! I can't feel its power!" she said softly. Desdemona floated down to the ground and walked over to Videl.

"Stay away from her!" hissed Luna.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Star Serious Laser!" The two attacks were deflected back at the Soldiers by a barrier around Desdemona. She stopped inches in front of Videl and gazed at her. Desdemona's eyes searched every inch of Videl's face.

"You are not my little sister! Where is the real Serenity?" she roared, turning to face the Soldiers. The Sailor Soldiers looked at Desdemona and Videl in shock.

"Not Serenity?" gasped Mercury.

"Little sister?" questioned Starmaker. The Silver Crystal appeared before Videl and Desdemona turned.

"The Silver Crystal belongs to me!" she cried and grabbed for the shimmering jewel. The jewel shot a powerful blast of energy at Desdemona and she went flying backwards into a tree. The crystal glowed brightly and disappeared in a flash of light.

"No! The Crystal is gone!" Artemis exclaimed.

Videl sank to her knees. She couldn't believe what had just happened. "If I'm not Serenity... who am I?"


	11. Chapter 10: Plan of Action

**The Switch**

Chapter 10: Plan of Action

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or Dragonball Z.

* * *

"If I'm not Serenity... who am I?" The Scouts turned towards Videl. They were just as shocked as their friend was.

"There has to be some mistake! You've been able to use the Silver Crystal for two years!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.

"I'm sure everything will be all right Vee," Sailor Jupiter said as she knelt down next to Videl. The black haired girl looked at the brunette next to her.

"I don't think things are going to work out this time Jupiter," she said softly. The black haired teen looked completely defeated.

"You can't think like that Videl!" Jupiter exclaimed.

"You heard what Desdemona said! I'm not Serenity! I can't use the Crystal anymore! I can't transform! I'm not who everyone thinks I am!" Videl hollered despite the protests that Sailors Venus and Jupiter continued to make.

"She's right," Sailor Mars spoke up suddenly and quietly. Everyone turned to face the Soldier of Fire.

"What do you mean Mars?" Sailor Mercury asked.

Meanwhile, Desdemona quickly made her exit while the Sailor Soldiers were distracted. She needed to find the real Serenity before they did. "I will have my revenge," she said and returned to her ship.

"Yes Sailor Mars, what do you mean?" asked Luna.

"Videl isn't the real Serenity," Mars told them again.

"How long have you known?" demanded Videl as she got up off the ground, a look of anger crossing her face.

"Since Luna and Artemis gave us our memories back," Sailor Mars answered, meeting Videl's intense gaze.

"You've known this whole time and never once said anything? How could you keep this from us?" Videl snapped. Sailor Mars frowned and glared at Videl. The fiery Soldier's hands clenched and unclenched at her sides.

"I kept it from you so I wouldn't hurt you!" she snapped back.

"Well you didn't do a good job!" Videl hollered, all of her pent up rage being released in her voice.

"Raye, Videl, enough!" Sailor Mercury suddenly yelled. Everyone turned and stared at the blue haired Soldier in surprise. She never raised her voice at any of them no matter how trying they got. Luna hopped on the blue haired genius' shoulder.

"Sailor Mercury's right," she said in agreement. "Enough of your petty squabbling. We have a new mission to focus on."

"That's right. We need to find the real Serenity before Desdemona does," said Artemis.

"Everyone, go back inside. Mars is going to tell us everything she knows," Videl instructed through clenched teeth. Sailor Mars continued to glare at her.

"You are not our leader Videl. Don't tell us what to do," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You won't have a leader without me," Videl stated arrogantly.

"Mina is our leader just like she was in the Silver Millennium," Mars growled and motioned at the blonde haired Soldier. The two raven-haired girls kept glared at each other, sparks flying between them.

"Ladies, ladies! All this negative karma is bad for your health! Let's go back inside and relax," Seiya said as he came up behind them. He and the other two Starlights had reverted back to their Earthly forms while Videl and Sailor Mars had been bickering. Seiya wrapped his arm around Raye's shoulders and led her back inside the temple. Videl followed behind muttering obscenities under her breath. Mina grabbed onto Yaten's arm and pulled him towards Raye's room. Amy, Lita, and Taiki followed with the cats. They could tell it was going to be a long meeting and Raye and Videl's constant bickering wasn't going to help anything.

* * *

Hotaru Tomoe ran through her home looking for one of her guardians. She was a little black haired, violet-eyed girl; her appearance hid her true identity as the Soldier of Ruin, Sailor Saturn. The young child had just had another vision and needed to alert her guardians right away. "Amara! Michelle! Trista!" she yelled as she ran through the house.

"What's wrong Firefly?" Hotaru stopped running and looked into the room she was just about to pass.

"Something evil is coming this way! I saw it!" exclaimed Hotaru frantically. Amara dropped the book she was reading when she heard the urgency and panic in Hotaru's voice. Amara Tenoh was a tall, masculine looking woman. She had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. She acted like a father figure to Hotaru. Like the little child and their other two housemates, Amara was the Soldier of Wind: Sailor Uranus. Standing up, she led Hotaru out to the gazebo where Michelle and Trista were.

Michelle Kaioh was a tall, slender, and gorgeous woman. She had shoulder length wavy aquamarine hair and matching eyes. She was the Soldier of the Oceans, Sailor Neptune. Both she and Amara were seventeen. Trista Meioh was the oldest of the four women. She too was tall with hair that was long and green and eyes that were garnet. Trista was the Soldier of Time, Sailor Pluto. Both Trista and Michelle acted like mothers towards the young girl.

"Michelle, Trista! Hotaru says there's a new evil coming this way," Amara spoke up to get the attention of the other two women. Michelle and Trista exchanged worried glances before turning to face Amara and Hotaru.

"My, my! What a very perceptive little girl," came a voice from above them. The four soldiers looked up and saw Lady Desdemona floating above them, a malicious grin on her face.

"Princess Desdemona!" growled Trista, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"I'm flattered that you remember me Time Guardian," Desdemona commented darkly.

"That's her," Hotaru whispered to Amara.

"Then we'll just have to deal with her," Amara said as she pulled her transformation pen. "Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!" The four Outer Soldiers transformed quickly but Desdemona just laughed at them from her spot high above them.

"Pathetic Sailor Soldiers!"

"You're the pathetic one! World Shaking!" Uranus attacked, acting quickly. Desdemona dodged and appeared behind Sailor Pluto.

"Give me your key Time Guardian!" she demanded, holding her hand towards the woman.

"Never!" Pluto yelled as she quickly turned to face Desdemona.

"Then I'll just have to take it by force!" Desdemona yelled and grabbed at the staff Pluto held in her hands.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune's attack hit Desdemona and sent her flying away from Pluto. The black haired woman snarled and started to get up off the ground.

"Stay still!" came a commanding yet tiny voice. Desdemona looked up and came face to face with the tip of Sailor Saturn's Glaive.

"Little girl, move or you'll forfeit your life," Desdemona growled, focusing her fierce glare on the little Soldier.

"You will be dead long before you have the chance to try anything," Saturn replied calmly, confident in herself.

"That's what you said last time and you died," responded Desdemona. Without removing her gaze from Saturn's, Desdemona withdrew her sword from its sheath and attacked Saturn with it. The smaller girl used her Glaive to block the sword.

"Dead Scream!" Sailor Pluto's attack knocked Desdemona away from Saturn. Desdemona staggered to her feet once more.

"I don't have time for this! I must go find Serenity!" she growled and blasted the four Scouts with powerful dark winds. They covered their faces from the harsh attack and Desdemona took the opportunity to sweep in and steal Sailor Pluto's Time Key.

"My key!" Pluto yelled as Desdemona vanished, laughing evilly. The winds died down and the Soldiers looked around.

"She took the time key!" Saturn exclaimed in a slight panic.

"What did she mean she had to find Serenity?" Uranus demanded, turning her gaze over to Pluto.

"I don't know. We better go talk to the other girls," suggested Neptune, also glancing in Pluto's direction. The other three Outer Soldiers nodded in agreement.

(Break)

Raye sat in front of her fellow Soldiers and the two guardian cats. She was preparing to tell them everything she knew about Videl not being the real Sailor Moon. However, she was taking her time starting her explanation.

"Start explaining Raye Hino!" Videl demanded impatiently. Raye just glared at her but continued to remain silent.

"Raye, please," Amy spoke up. Raye looked at the blue haired girl and nodded rather reluctantly.

"I found out shortly after Luna returned our memories when Allan and Ann were our enemies. I started having dreams about a blonde haired girl named Serena. The dreams were the same as my memories only in the dreams this Serena girl replaced Videl. Somehow, it seemed right having Serena in my memories rather than Videl," Raye told them slowly and hesitantly. She didn't know how any of them would react

"Gee thanks," muttered Videl.

"That name... it does sound vaguely familiar," Luna said softly.

"I did a fire reading on my dreams. Serena, the girl, is Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity. That's why Videl and Neo-Queen Serenity don't look alike. That's why Rini didn't call her 'Mom' or look for the Silver Crystal at her place right away," Raye added, looking at Luna.

"And you've kept this from us all this time? Raye, you should have told us sooner," Mina exclaimed. The blonde sounded more hurt than she did angry.

"I wasn't allowed to. Rini brought a message from Crystal Tokyo from the King and Queen. They told me it would change the future drastically if I told any of you," Raye explained in response to Mina's outburst.

"Is that Serena person the reason you've been pulling away from me Raye?" Videl asked and received a nod in response.

"In my dreams we always fought but she was my best friend. I think I even talked to her in my dreams once. I kept being haunted by my death before Queen Beryl was destroyed. I gave my life for her willingly because I cared for her that much. I gave my life for you, Videl, because that's what she wanted," Raye said to Videl, her voice soft and sincere. The girl from her dreams, Serena, had a deep connection with Raye; it was a bond that the raven-haired priestess could not deny.

"Maybe Serena took over Videl's life since Videl took over hers?" suggested Taiki suddenly. His curiosity had been sparked by the mention of this Serena person and her place in Videl's situation.

"That's very possible," Artemis agreed.

"Then there's only one thing to do. Find out where Videl is from and locate Serena," Luna stated, looking at the Sailor Soldiers that sat around her.

"Yeah!" exclaimed the others, knowing it would bring them to the Silver Crystal and their enemy: Desdemona.


	12. Chapter11: Discoveries and Fire Readings

**The Switch**

Chapter 11: Discoveries and Fire Readings

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or Dragonball Z.

* * *

"So what's wrong with me Bulma?" Serena asked once Bulma had gotten the results from all the tests she had conducted.

"As far as I can tell, nothing. You're in perfect health and excellent shape. There's nothing abnormal showing at all," replied the blue haired woman, setting her clipboard down.

"What about that strange energy she was emitting?" Goku asked.

"I haven't been able to find any abnormalities in her energy patterns either Goku," Bulma stated, folding her arms over her chest.

"Then your tests are wrong Woman! That brat has strange powers! Kakorot and I both saw **_and_** felt her energy!" Vegeta almost yelled, glaring at his wife.

"There is nothing wrong with my tests Vegeta!" Bulma yelled at her husband, insulted by him. The two continued to bicker while Goku and Serena watched in silence. The argument ended when Bulma had pegged him in the head with a book and he had tried to hit her back with it, resulting in Goku having to restrain the shorter Saiyan.

"Serena, when do you display this increase in energy?" Bulma asked, taking a seat at her desk.

"I really don't know," answered the blonde.

"Whenever she goes into a trance she emits the energy as well as a strange silver glow," Goku answered for her. He had experienced it first hand as had Vegeta.

"Have a seat Serena. I'd like to hear about these trances. I think we'll need your help too Goku. And you, Vegeta, can go spend time with Trunks!" Bulma told them. Vegeta glared at his wife once again but stormed out of the room. "Okay Serena. Do you know when these bursts of energy started?" Bulma questioned the young blonde, who shook her head in response.

"The last day you trained with us it happened. Chi-Chi was serving lunch and you went into a trance," Goku spoke up. Serena looked at him in awe. Despite his carefree attitude and seemingly air headed persona, Goku had an excellent memory.

"So that's the first known one? What do you remember about it Serena?" Bulma pressed on.

"I remember having a dream while I was wide awake," Serena said.

"What did you dream about?" inquired the blue haired woman.

"Three girls were on a picnic. One was an older woman with long white hair done up in two buns and two pigtails. The other two were just children. One had long black hair that was loose and the youngest was a young blonde haired girl. Her hair was done the same way as the older woman. She looked a lot like me when I was a child," was Serena's detailed response of the dream.

"The second time I know of was this morning while you were training. Your gi was transformed into a flowing white dress and you had a weird crescent moon mark on your forehead. You collapsed afterwards," Goku informed her.

"Did you have any dreams while you were training Serena?" questioned Bulma, taking a few notes as they talked.

"No, but I did have one before I woke up. The same three girls were in it. The blonde really looked like me except for that funny hairstyle. I had another one of these dreams before I woke up here too. It was almost like a nightmare this time… but it felt so real. So did the other dream," Serena murmured vacantly. Her eyes glazed over slightly as she spoke and she looked like she was about to fall into a trance. Bulma gently touched her hand.

"Serena?" she asked softly and worriedly. The blonde jumped slightly and looked down at Bulma's hand on her own.

"I actually felt her attack the blonde... I felt her attack me... I… I'm the princess from my dreams… It was too real for me not to be. I am Serenity of the Moon," the young blonde haired woman said softly. She looked up at Bulma and then at Goku. "I don't belong in this world. I'm living someone else's life," she told them, her voice confident. Bulma and Goku looked at each other then at Serena. They didn't have the slightest idea about what she was talking about but they were worried about her now.

"I think the stress of the situation is getting to you Serena. Maybe you should take a few days off and just rest," Bulma told her. Serena's jaw dropped slightly.

"You don't believe me?" she asked, shocked by Bulma.

"Now Serena, I didn't say I didn't believe you. I just think you're under a lot of stress and that you should get plenty of rest," Bulma said defensively.

"I see," whispered Serena. She got up and walked out of the room without a sound.

"Serena, wait!" Bulma called after her, getting up from her chair and moving towards the door. Goku reached out and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, making her stop.

"I'll have Gohan follow her," he told Bulma reassuringly and disappeared from the room.

* * *

"She what!" the Inner Soldiers exclaimed in unison. The Outer Soldiers had arrived at the shrine shortly after their fight with Desdemona. Luna and Artemis looked at each other and then at Setsuna for confirmation.

"That's right. She took the Time Key," Trista told them calmly. She looked almost too calm for someone who had lost something of such importance.

"Do you guys know why?" Amara asked the Inner Soldiers.

"She's gone to find the real Serenity," answered Videl quietly.

"The real Serenity?" exclaimed Amara, caught off guard by Videl's statement. Videl could only nod and look at her feet.

"I'm not the real Serenity. I can't use the Silver Crystal and it disappeared. Raye's known the whole time and she just now told us, claiming that the real Serenity in the future told her not to tell," Videl explained, shooting another harsh look in Raye's direction.

"That is correct. Neo-Queen Serenity insisted Lady Mars tell no one about her discovery. She didn't want the past to be changed because she viewed it as a wonderful learning experience," Trista spoke in Raye's defence. Raye smiled gratefully at the older Soldier and gave a slight nod of thanks.

"That doesn't sound like the girl I remember. I guess she grew up when she became the queen," she said, almost forlornly but the other girls didn't say anything. The Outers, aside from Trista, didn't know Serena and the Inners, aside from Videl, didn't remember her. Being the only one of her friends who remembered made her feel isolated from everyone. "I wish you guys could remember her! She was the best friend we had even though she and I fought a lot. God I miss her!" Raye exclaimed, her eyes filling with tears. The other girls were shocked. Raye rarely had emotional outbursts and when she did they were for a good reason.

"Maybe if we saw her we'd start to remember," suggested Lita, placing a hand on Raye's shoulder.

"I don't think it'll work. The power of the Silver Crystal is strong when it's used to the fullest extent. Only Serenity has the power to end the wish and return your memories. However, because Princess Serenity and Lady Mars have such a deep bond, it is almost impossible for either of them to forget the other," Trista explained, being the most experienced Soldier. She had guarded the Gates of Time since the Silver Millennium and continued to from a distance even after she was given a second chance at life.

"I'll do a fire reading to locate Serena," Raye told them quietly, standing up.

"Even if you do, there is no way for us to get to her now that Desdemona has the Key," Trista spoke up, drawing everyone's attention to her once more.

"What are you talking about Trista?" Amara asked her friend.

"This is about the Key, isn't it?" asked Ami, looking as though she had made the discovery of a lifetime. Trista just gave a nod and looked at Luna and Artemis.

"There was another gate that was entrusted to Sailor Pluto in the past. The Key of Time doubled as a key to this other gate," Artemis informed the girls. Trista and Luna nodded in confirmation.

"This second gate is the Gate of Dimensions. The universe is filled with dimensions parallel to our own because of all the different futures that are possible. It can only be opened by the Key of Time or the Silver Crystal," Trista further explained, still calm.

"How can you be so calm about this! The Silver Crystal and the Key are gone! We can't stop Desdemona now!" cried Amara angrily. She was furious with herself for not being able to stop Desdemona in their battle and her fury was only growing stronger. The more they talked, the more helpless she felt.

"Amara, have faith! There is a third way to open the Gate of Dimensions. The combined power of your transformation pens can create a skeleton key. The Gate was designed like this for emergencies such as the one we're in," Luna told the blonde haired teen.

"Then it's settled. We're going to defeat Desdemona and restore the true Princess to the throne," Hotaru stated as she stood up and joined Raye.


	13. Chapter 12: Recovered Memories

**The Switch**

Chapter 12: Recovered Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or Dragonball Z.

* * *

Serena sat in front of a lake and just watched her reflection in the water. She needed to figure her dreams out for herself without the help of Bulma, Goku, or anyone else. She couldn't count on them to help her anymore because they thought she was going crazy. She knew she wasn't crazy though. The dreams were too real to be something from her imagination. 

"It was too painful to be fake," she said aloud, softly. "If I could turn into Serenity maybe I could prove it to them," she added, thinking out loud. Serena took a few deep breaths and let herself relax. She closed her eyes started to concentrate on her fragmented memories of being Serenity.

Unbeknownst to her, however, Gohan stood silently in the shadow of the trees behind her. He had just found her but didn't want to interrupt her. She seemed content just staring at the lake. After a few moments of staring at her, Gohan noticed that she was glowing faintly. Her body was outlined in a faint silver aura, the same one he swore he saw when they had been training. A strong energy was emitting from her and Gohan gasped softly. She stood up abruptly, still glowing, and took a step closer to the lake, looking deep into it. What Gohan didn't know was memories were flooding back to her - memories of her guardians and four closest friends.

* * *

_Serena watched in wonder as a young girl with blue hair sat at a video game machine and started getting the high score. A crowd had gathered around to watch her. The blue haired girl jumped up, saying something Serena couldn't quite hear and ran out of the arcade._

----

_Serena stood with the blue haired girl and two other girls. They were at a temple. In front of them a raven-haired girl in robes was scolding a little old man who was also dressed in robes. After a bit, the group of girls walked off only to be confronted by the raven-haired woman, who stuck a white piece of paper to Serena's forehead. The action caused Serena to instantly fall over._

_----_

_Serena was running somewhere and crashed into a group of guys. She looked up at them from the ground and saw how angry they were. They started yelling at her and she just wanted to start sobbing. A girl with long brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail stepped in and fought the guys off._

_----_

_Serena sat on the floor of a bedroom as another young blonde was doing her hair. The second blonde was wearing a red ribbon in her hair and talking to Serena as she brushed through Serena's blonde locks. Serena just listened with a sad look on her face._

* * *

"I can't hear them..." she murmured. The silver aura around her body grew and the energy it emitted increased tenfold. Gohan moved closer to his girlfriend, wondering what was going on with her. He looked at her reflection in the lake and saw a gold mark flashing on her forehead. 

"What the...?" he started, confused. The mark started flashing rapidly and then solidified into a golden crescent moon.

At the same time, images of an unfamiliar man and a masked man flashed through Serena's head. "That masked man..." she said softly. Images of a black-haired, blue-eyed man also filled Serena's memories.

* * *

_Serena walked home with a test paper in her hand. She was upset by the mark on it. Thirty percent. She looked over the test and sighed before she crumpled it and tossed it over her shoulder. She stopped abruptly and turned to see the black haired man standing behind her, reading the test. She argued with him before snatching her test back and storming off._

_----_

_Serena and the black haired man were trapped in an elevator. They had just finished talking about something and they noticed that a fireball was flying down at them from above. Serena shouted something and her outfit changed. She grabbed the man and managed to jump to safety with him. When they landed she confronted an orange haired man. Serena stopped speaking and turned to see the black haired man pull out a rose and change into they masked man._

* * *

"Serena, are you okay?" Gohan asked worriedly. He tried to grab his girlfriend by her shoulders but was thrown pack by a pulse of energy. He looked at her as her clothes started to vanish. A white bodice appeared and replaced her normal outfit. A short blue mini skirt appeared as well as a blue sailor collar around her neck. Two red ribbons magically tied themselves on her costume, one at the front and one at the back. Red knee high boots appeared on her feet and white gloves with red at the elbows appeared on her arms. 

"I am Sailor Moon!" Gohan heard her gasp loudly. He didn't know what she was talking about but knew he had to help her. The young Saiyan got up and walked over to Serena. The aura around her had died down and as her energy levels returned to normal, Gohan wrapped his arms around her.

"Serena! Snap out of it!" he whispered in her ear.

"Go...Gohan?" she asked uncertainly.

"I'm here Serena. Just relax and trust me. I won't let anything happen to you," Gohan whispered soothingly. Serena started to relax with little success. Another wave of memories came crashing down upon her.

* * *

_Sailor Jupiter struggles as Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars attempt to attack their attackers. "Don't worry about me! Hurry, go to where Queen Beryl is!" Jupiter yells to them. The five oddly coloured women fly in closer to Jupiter and they start to electrocute her. "You've got some nerve using electric shock against me! Prepare yourselves! Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Jupiter screams and unleashes a massive attack of electricity, causing an explosion with smoke and ice crystals cover everything. Once everything becomes clear, Sailor Moon sees Jupiter trapped in spikes of ice._

"_Jupiter!" the girls cry._

"_Everyone... I'm done... Instead, everyone hurry to where Queen Beryl is," the brown haired Scout instructs. Sailor Moon starts crying. "There's no time for crying, Princess. Come on, cheer up..." _

"_Lita!" screams Sailor Moon._

----

_Sailor Mercury looks at her beeping mini super computer and says, "They're coming. Okay. You three go on ahead. I'll hold them here."_

"_But!" Sailor Mars protests._

"_Past this point, we'll need your powers since you have stronger attacks! So, go!" instructs Mercury._

"_Amy, you're not going to..." Sailor Moon starts to say._

"_I won't die," Mercury states._

_"That's a promise!" Sailor Moon says._

"_Yes!" Mercury answers. Sailors Venus and Mars quickly walk away with Sailor Moon as Sailor Mercury goes to confront their enemies. The three of them stop walking once they are far enough away, each of them getting a bad vibe about Mercury._

"_Amy's... Amy's... Amy's dead!" Sailor Moon pounds on the ground as she cries._

----

"_Watch out!" Sailor Venus cries and rushes at Sailor Moon. Venus pushes her leader out of the way and takes the attack meant for Sailor Moon. Green vines shoot out of the ground and bind Venus' body. Venus screams as she's sent up into the air._

_"Mina!" hollers Sailor Moon. "Stop it! You can have the Silver Crystal, so let Mina go!"_

"_If you do that, I'll never forgive you!" Venus yells and gets pulled down into the ground, screaming. Mars and Moon step towards the hole and look down._

"_Mina!" Sailor Moon yells as the hole starts to glow orange. Mars grabs her and runs. "Mina!" Sailor Moon calls out as they keep running farther away, getting the same bad vibe she got with Mercury._

----

"_I don't want you to die!" cries Sailor Moon, hugging Sailor Mars._

"_You still have the final big battle ahead of you, so you have to conserve your energy," Mars says and puts her hand over Sailor Moon's comfortingly. Sailor Moon looks up at Mars hopefully. Mars starts to laugh and says, "Oh, come on, no one says I have to die! Okay, Raye's gonna go take care of them real quick!" Mars said and ran off to meet her foes. They flew at her and dove deep within the ground. The ground exploded underneath Mars and it swallowed her up._

"_Raye!" cries Sailor Moon. "Raye?" she asks and just stands there, lifeless as Sailor Mars fights inside. One of the monsters comes up behind Sailor Moon as she approaches the ice tomb. A blast from inside destroys the monster. "Raye!" the blonde haired warrior exclaims in hope. More fighting goes on inside the icy tomb and Mars screams as it explodes again. The monster appears holding Mars in her vines. "Raye!" The monster sets Mars' body down and prepares to attack Sailor Moon. Mars, not fully dead, grabs onto the vines._

_"I'm not done yet," she manages to say angrily and looks up at the monster. "Mars Fire... Ignite!" she yells and destroys the monster. There is another explosion and when everything clears, Mars is lying among spikes of ice. She says with her eyes tearing, "Just like you said, I should have kissed Chad... I really wish I had."_

* * *

"They died for me," Serena said just as she fainted. 


	14. Chapter 13: The Return of Princess

**The Switch**

Chapter 13: The Return of Princess Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z.

* * *

"They died for me," Serena said just as she fainted. Gohan held her limp body in his arms, confused by her words.

"Serena! Wake up! Who died?" he cried in his confusion.

"Her weak, pitiful guardians," came an icy voice. Gohan looked up and saw Desdemona floating above him. In her left hand was the Time Key and in her right was a sword.

"Who are you?" he demanded, pulling Serena closer to him in an attempt to protect her.

"The older sister of Princess Serenity, Princess Desdemona. Let go of my wench of a sister and you won't die," Desdemona answered calmly, pointing the sword at Serena.

"You're mistaken lady! If you fight me, you'll be the one who'll die!" Gohan retorted and placed Serena on the ground. He stood up and took his fighting stance, keeping his eyes fixed on Desdemona.

"How cute. The boy wants to fight me!" laughed Desdemona, amused.

"I'm no boy!" Gohan yelled as he powered up to his Super Saiyan form.

"Such remarkable power! I'll bet Mother had a hand in this, sending her precious baby Serenity to a world with strong warriors! But he is not strong enough!" Desdemona yelled. She started glowing in an aura just as powerful as Serena's only Desdemona's was darker and eviler. The aura spread to the Time Key and then to the Garnet Orb at the top of it. They Key, becoming corrupted by all of Desdemona's dark energy, turned black. The Garnet Orb also fell under the dark influence and changed from garnet to blood red.

"Her power is filled with negative energy!" Gohan gasped. Desdemona's hair flew every which way and the black moon on her forehead glowed darkly. She waved the Key in the air and mimicked Sailor Pluto's Dead Scream attack. Gohan planted his feet firmly on the ground. He frowned determinedly and started to collect his energy. '_Time for the KameHameHa Wave!_' he thought as he got ready.

* * *

The Sailor Soldiers stood outside the temple in a circle. They were all fully transformed except for Videl. "You have to hurry and find Desdemona or Serenity will be in grave danger!" Luna called.

"Get ready to teleport girls. We wish you luck!" Artemis added.

"Are you sure we can do this without Sailor Moon?" Sailor Jupiter asked the two cats.

"You'll just have to try," Luna said. Videl closed her eyes. '_Please Serenity! Lend me your power just one more time!_' she prayed silently. She felt the old familiar power fill her body as she opened her eyes.

"Eternal Moon Power!" she called and once again transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Serenity is helping us!" Mars gasped as she stared at the other black haired girl.

"Ready girls?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked. The other Soldiers nodded. "Let's go to the Gate of Dimensions! Eternal Moon Power!" Eternal Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Fighter Star Power!"

"Healer Star Power!"

"Maker Star Power!"

"Sailor Teleport!" the girls yelled in unison. They started glowing in their auras and the ground started breaking up underneath them.

"Good luck!" Luna called as the Sailor Soldiers vanished from sight.

* * *

"Ka… Me… Ha… Me… Haaaaaaaaaaaa!" Gohan screamed and launched the KameHameHa wave at Desdemona's dark equivalent of the Dead Scream. The dark Dead Scream over powered the KameHameHa waved and the force pushed Gohan backwards. Gohan screamed louder and sent more of his energy into his attack. The KameHameHa wave started to push back the dark Dead Scream.

"No! He can't fight against the dark powers of Queen Metallia!" exclaimed Desdemona when she saw that Gohan was quickly gaining the upper hand on her attack. She tried to increase the power of her attack to regain her control on the fight. A bright light flashed in the sky and flew at the two warriors without them noticing because they were so focused on their attacks.

"Desdemona's in target!" Mercury said, using her visor to locate Desdemona.

"Someone else is down there too! Who is it, Mercury?" Uranus questioned as the Soldiers made their descent. Upon passing through the Gate of Dimensions, they had resumed their Sailor Teleport to locate Desdemona and Serena.

"A young man with golden blond hair and a girl with golden blonde hair. The man is emitting a strong energy. He's definitely not human. I'm guessing from Desdemona's appearance that the girl is Serenity!" Mercury answered.

"We'll use the Sailor Planet Attack on Desdemona!" instructed Venus. "Pull in! And as soon as we release the attack, jump!" she added, taking the position of leader.

"Right!" chorused the others. They flew closer to Desdemona and pulled together.

"Sailor Planet Attack!" they yelled and sent the attack flying at Desdemona. Gohan looked up, sensing the attack and let his guard down. The dark Dead Scream over powered his KameHameHa Wave and he was sent crashing to the ground.

"Foolish boy!" Desdemona laughed before sensing energy behind her. She looked up just as the force of the Sailor Planet Attack slammed into her. It threw her deep into the forest and the Sailor Soldiers landed gracefully on the ground. The moment Videl touched the ground her transformation reversed and she sank to her knees in exhaustion.

"Serena!" Mars cried when she saw the blonde lying on the ground. The Soldier of Fire ran to the unconscious girl and knelt down as she gently lifted her up. "Serena! Wake up! It's Raye! Your best friend! Please, wake up Princess!" she cried. The Starlights walked over to Gohan and helped him up while Sailor Mars and the other Soldiers crowded around the blonde haired woman. Serena started to stir and opened her eyes a little bit.

"You..." she murmured.

"Princess!" Sailor Mars cried and hugged Serena tightly. Serena hugged her back.

"Sailor Mars," Serena said softly, weeping a little.

"You remember!" Mars exclaimed joyously. Her eyes were filling with tears as she held her princess close to her. The other Soldiers stood off to the side with Videl. Gohan and the Starlights joined them shortly.

"Who are you?" the young Saiyan asked the group of girls. In his mind, they were oddly dressed in their very revealing clothing, especially the Starlights. His face started turning crimson as he looked them over. He had to avert his gaze before he got the same nosebleed he had seen Master Roshi experience on many occasions.

"We are the Sailor Soldiers and we came for our princess, Serenity. I am the leader, Sailor Venus," Sailor Venus spoke up. She extended her hand to the young man. She had hearts in her eyes as she looked him over from head to foot. He was one of the most gorgeous men she had ever seen. '_I wonder if all the guys in this world are as hot as him!_' she thought. Gohan slowly accepted her offering and shook her hand.

"I am Son Gohan. It's uh, nice to meet you Miss Sailor Venus," he said. Venus giggled at him.

"'Sailor Venus' isn't my actual name Gohan, you silly boy! I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier of love and beauty, protector of the planet Venus, Sailor Venus! But that is only my name as a soldier! My actual name is Minako, Mina for short!" she exclaimed, striking a few poses while she spoke and finishing it all off with a wink and a blown kiss. Gohan's blush deepened and he looked at the ground.

"Guys! She remembers us!" Mars yelled suddenly as she helped Serena to her feet. The Soldiers turned and looked at Serena. For a moment, Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter just stared at her blankly. After a few moments of silence, Jupiter took a step forward.

"Sailor Moon," she said softly. Memories of the blonde came flooding back to her slowly. Her eyes started to fill with tears as she remembered the last time she had seen her friend.

"Serena!" Mercury exclaimed. She, too, remembered the girl standing with Sailor Mars. Sailor Venus stayed silent. She looked over the blonde girl, scrutinizing her. She had her hair up in two buns and pigtails, the trademark hairstyle of the Moon's royal family. Her eyes were deep blue and they shimmered vibrantly in the afternoon light. According to her memories, Serena wasn't that tall or that muscular. She also was more cherry than the person standing before her. Could one of the nicest people she had ever known have changed so much? She didn't tell the others, but she remembered what Raye remembered. She and Artemis had known for a few weeks before Raye's revelation. Mina closed her eyes and thought back to the night of her dream.

* * *

"_Goodnight Artemis," Mina said to her pristine white cat. Artemis purred loudly as he curled up on the blonde's pillow._

"_Goodnight Mina," he yawned and closed his eyes. Mina smiled at him and snuggled up under her blankets for a good night's rest._

_However, the Gods and Goddesses had other plans for Mina that night. The moment the young blonde fell into a deep slumber her mind was invaded by the most prominent of them all, Selene. The Moon Goddess' influence was at the very heart of each of the Milky Way's Sailor Soldiers' powers. She appeared to them when they needed her most and this was one of those times. Great danger would soon befall her descendent and the leader of the Soldiers needed to be informed._

"_Open your eyes Princess Venus," Selene commanded. Mina's eyes flew open on command. She blinked a few times and looked around her surroundings. She was in the ruined throne room of an ancient land that was familiar to her: Silver Millennium. Mina's gaze finally settled on the woman in front of her. She was a beautiful woman with silver eyes and white hair. The hair was down and cascaded around her body. Blended with the white were silver streaks. The woman's dress was loose and an almost transparent gold. A crescent moon mark adorned her forehead. "Welcome Princess Venus," the Goddess greeted the young woman._

"_What is your bidding, Goddess?" Mina asked and bowed low._

"_Please rise," Selene said. Mina rose and her pyjamas morphed into her Super Sailor uniform. "I have summoned you here because a new enemy approaches. She is looking for Princess Serenity," the white haired Goddess explained._

"_But I thought there was no more evil left! We defeated Chaos!" exclaimed Super Sailor Venus._

"_I am afraid the defeat of Chaos did not purge its existence completely in the universe, my dear warrior. This is a force that has been sealed away since the time of the Moon Kingdom. She will confront you in a matter of weeks, looking for Serenity. I called you here, alone, for a reason. It is your job, as the leader of the Sailor Soldiers, to protect the Princess with your life. Two years ago, Serenity made a wish on the Silver Crystal. She wished to be taken away from your world and the Crystal granted her wish. You have been under the impression that Videl is the real Serenity and that she made a wish for everyone to live normally again. That is only partially true. Serenity did want the four of you to be normal, but she wanted to get away from the fighting. She took over the life of a young girl with the same wish, Videl Satan," the Moon Goddess informed the Scout of Love and Beauty._

"_Goddess, why is Videl allowed to use the powers of the Silver Crystal if she is not the true wielder of its power?" questioned Venus._

"_It was in accordance to Serenity's wish. The Silver Crystal acted as if Videl Satan was Serenity as a replacement for the real Serenity. She wanted you to be safe in case evil ever broke out again. She left to keep any more evil from coming. However, since the Silver Crystal was left behind the evil attacked your world," answered the Goddess._

"_Where can we find Serenity? Will you tell me that?"_

"_I do not know where Serenity is precisely, just that she is in a parallel universe to our own. Warriors that are more powerful than you and your Soldiers, Princess Venus, guard her. You must also seek out their counsel and learn to blend their ways with your own. This threat has the ability to control the powers of darkness far better than anyone you have faced except for Chaos itself," Selene replied._

"_I understand my mission, Goddess!" Venus exclaimed and bowed again. She rose quickly and added, "We will not fail you!" Selene majestically walked over to the Soldier of Venus and touched her forehead gently. Selene glowed softly in her silver aura and chanted in a long forgotten tongue. Mina's uniform vanished and her pyjamas reappeared as memories of Serena Tsukino flooded back to her._

"_Go now, young warrior, and fulfill your duties," Selene said softly and sent Mina back to her own world._

* * *

"Sailor Venus?" Serena squeaked softly. Venus was hugging the other blonde tightly.

"I missed you Serenity!" she cried softly. Serena smiled and gently rubbed Mina's back comfortingly.

"Do not cry, my friend. We are united once more," she said soothingly. The four Outer Soldiers walked over to the five Inner soldiers. Serena smiled at them. "And who are you four?" she asked. Sailor Uranus stepped forward and stopped a foot in front of Serena.

"We are the four Guardians of the Outer Solar System. I am the Soldier of the Sky, the elegant Sailor Uranus!" she said and bowed. Neptune stepped up next to her bowing partner and lover.

"I am the Soldier of the Sea, the graceful Sailor Neptune!" she said and bowed. Sailor Pluto approached.

"I am the Soldier of Time and the guardian of the Gates of Time, Sailor Pluto!" Pluto bowed majestically. Finally, little Saturn made her way toward Serena.

"I am the Soldier of Destruction, Sailor Saturn," she introduced herself. Instead of bowing, Saturn set down her Silence Glaive and walked up to Serena. Venus released Serena from her hug and the pigtailed blonde knelt down so she was eye level with Saturn.

"Such big responsibilities for such a young girl. I am honoured that you are one of us, Sailor Saturn. You are one of the most important Sailor Soldiers," Serena told her and pulled her into a hug. The other Outers, who had been watching, gaped. Serena smiled lovingly at them. "Don't be afraid to join. I don't know you very well, but I know you are good and loyal friends," she told them.

"Serenity!" they exclaimed and hugged the odango haired teen.

"How sickeningly sweet!" came a sneering voice. The Soldiers looked up and saw Desdemona approaching them, still clutching the Time Key in her hand. The eight of them blocked Serena defensively. "You may have been able to stop me before but not this time!" Desdemona yelled and waved the Time Key in a spiral motion. Dark winds started to twirl around the Soldiers and their princess until it formed a powerful cyclone of dark energy. The winds sliced their skin and bolts of dark electricity shocked them. The Starlights and Gohan moved to attack as the Inners and Outers screamed and shouted from inside the dark cyclone. With her free hand, Desdemona trapped the four warriors and Videl in a cage made of dark energy. Bolts of dark electricity flew at them as well. "I will win!" Desdemona hollered over the pained screams.

"Not while I'm still breathing!" Gohan yelled as a golden aura pulsed around him. He screamed loudly and powered up to Super Saiyan.

"That trick won't work on me this time!" laughed Desdemona. Gohan screamed louder and his aura and energy flared. In a matter of seconds he reached the next level, Super Saiyan 2. '_Someone will feel my energy rise and come,_' he thought. He kept powering up, making his energy stronger. Bolts of white electricity surged from his body, canceling out the dark electricity flying at him.

"Big Bang Attack!" Gohan lost his concentration when he heard someone yell those oh so familiar words.

"Special Beam Canon!"

"Destructo Disk!"

"Tri Beam Ha!"

"KameHameHa!" The familiar attacks all crashed down on Desdemona and caused a huge explosion. Before the smoked cleared, Desdemona vanished in defeat. Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, and Goku landed on the ground and when the smoke cleared Desdemona was gone.

"Did we get her?" Krillin asked, confused.

"I doubt it Krillin," Piccolo stated.

"Uh, hey guys, a little help?" Gohan asked his friends.

"Dende-sama! Where's Serena?" Goku exclaimed.

"In there!" Starfighter yelled, pointing at the cyclone. White lights flashed through the dark winds.

"She's using the Silver Crystal!" Videl exclaimed. There was a loud explosion and a blinding light that covered the whole forest. Everyone shaded their eyes and when it died down, the dark cage and dark cyclone were gone. Standing where the cyclone had been were the eight Soldiers. Each of them was in a silver bubble and in the middle of the gathering of bubbles was Princess Serenity. She was glowing silver and had her arms raised in the air. Floating above her hands was the Silver Crystal.


	15. Chapter 14: To Dende's Lookout We Go!

**The Switch**

Chapter 14: To Dende's Lookout We Go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or Dragonball Z.

* * *

"Dende-sama! Where's Serena?" Goku exclaimed.

"In there!" Starfighter yelled, pointing at the cyclone. White lights flashed through the dark winds.

"She's using the Silver Crystal!" Videl exclaimed. There was a loud explosion and a blinding light that covered the whole forest. Everyone shaded their eyes and when it died down, the dark cage and dark cyclone were gone. Standing where the cyclone had been were the eight Soldiers. Each of them was in a silver bubble and in the middle of the gathering of bubbles was Princess Serenity. She was glowing silver and had her arms raised in the air. Floating above her hands was the Silver Crystal. The Starlights and Z Fighters stared in awe; they had never seen such a display of power before. The bubbles around the Sailor Soldiers popped suddenly and they immediately turned around.

"Princess Serenity!" they exclaimed. In an instant they were all on their knees, bowing. Serenity stopped glowing and turned, smiling at her friends.

"Please, don't be so formal! You are all my dear friends," she told them.

"But Princess!" Uranus exclaimed in protest.

"Serena!" Serenity corrected her firmly.

"Hey Vegeta! You're not the only royalty anymore!" laughed Goku, grinning at the shorter Saiyan.

"Shut up Kakarot! That child is far less royal than me!" Vegeta yelled in annoyance. Serenity smiled and switched back to her regular clothes, with the Sailor Soldiers following suit. The Z Fighters watched, all confused by the display.

"How did they...?" Krillin asked Tien, who was standing next to him. The triclops just shrugged. He couldn't explain it anymore than Krillin could.

"We undid our transformation," Mina offered with a smile.

"Transformation?" Gohan asked.

"In order to use our powers, we have to be in Sailor Soldier form. When we're not transformed we're just average teenagers. Our transformations also keep us disguised from the rest of society," explained Amy.

"Amy's always been so smart! I've always known, deep down, that I've been missing something from my life. Amy's genius, Raye's constant nagging, Mina's cheerfulness, and Lita's strength," Serena said happily, draping an arm around Amy's shoulders.

"You've grown up so much Serena. Luna would be so proud of you," Lita spoke up. Serena smiled softly as she remembered Luna, her guardian cat.

"Luna would have a heart attack if she saw how much I've changed," the blonde murmured.

"Who's Luna? And who are those people?" Goku asked, finally voicing the question that was on the minds of each of the Z Fighters.

"Remember when I told you and Bulma I didn't belong here? These people are my proof. They are the Sailor Soldiers, protectors of Princess Serenity. That girl over there," she said and pointed at Videl, "is the real daughter of Hercule Satan. Those other three girls by her… I have no memory of any of them."

Sailor Starfighter stepped forward. "We are the Sailor Starlights from the planet Kinmoku. We fought along side your Soldiers to protect the universe from Chaos," she said and bowed. Videl stepped forward and held out a yellow heart with a crescent moon at the bottom.

"This belongs to you, Sailor Moon," she said.

"My brooch! It's so different!" Serena exclaimed and looked up at Videl in wide-eyed wonder.

"That is the Eternal Moon Compact. It gives you the power to reach your most powerful form, aside from being the Queen of the Moon," answered Videl.

"Magic girls running around in skimpy clothing! I'm shaking in my boots!" Vegeta scoffed, finally voicing his opinion. With a glare, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I knew you'd be the first to doubt it, Vegeta. You've always been very sceptical of everything," Serena said, rolling her eyes at the man. Mina walked up to the arrogant Saiyan Prince and stared him down.

"If you saw what that girl is capable of, you would be shaking!" she hissed, remembering how much power those of the Moon held.

"Ha! True warriors don't need magic powers to fight!" Vegeta retorted.

"You've sensed my power, Vegeta. So have Goku and Gohan. Unlike my friends I have been able to merge my Moon powers into my ki. Every time I fly, every time I form a ki ball, every time I raise my energy in a spar, my Moon magic is in it. Of course, that doesn't mean I can't separate them. When I was remembering my past my Moon power was released on its own, separate from my ki. That is what you felt," explained the odango haired youth, sounding calm and assured. The four Inner Sailor Soldiers stared at their leader, gaping. They had never heard her sound so intelligent before. Mina was the first to snap from her stupor. She remembered what Selene had told her.

_You must also seek out their counsel and learn to blend their ways with your own…_

The blonde cleared her throat and gained everyone's attention. "A week or so ago, I was summoned by the Goddess Selene. She informed me that we needed to train with new and stronger warriors to improve our fighting abilities. Lady Desdemona will not be as easy to beat as our other enemies. Think Chaos and increase its power by a hundred. Going by what Serena has said, I'm guessing that these are the warriors Selene told me about," she said, acting like the true leader she was.

"You mean the Moon Goddess instructed that you train with the Z Fighters? Awesome!" exclaimed Serena, obviously ecstatic about both sets of her friends and teammates working together.

"We'd be glad to help!" Goku exclaimed cheerfully. He was always glad to help people, especially when it came to training and fighting. Aside from eating, that was his favourite thing to do.

"After we get some answers," Vegeta added, sounding slightly annoyed by Goku's willingness to do most anything asked.

"Yes, of course. I want to explain things to everyone. Could we go to Dende's Lookout and gather everyone together? I think we'll need all the Z Fighters, even Goten and Trunks, to help."

"Okay. We'll go round everyone else up! See you in a bit Rena!" Gohan called, agreeing just as fast as his father had, and flew off with his comrades.

"They... fly!" gasped Amy, her blue eyes wide in awe. It defied every law of physics she had ever studied.

"Yeah! It's a common thing for them. Those are some of the strongest warriors on the planet. Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan are Saiyans. Goku and Vegeta are the only full-blooded Saiyans left in this universe and Gohan is half Saiyan," Serena explained vaguely, not going into great detail about what a Saiyan was.

"How are we supposed to get to the place you said we're going?" asked Amara, feeling as though Serena wasn't informing them of everything.

"We-ell, we kinda need to fly there," Serena chuckled, smiling a silly smile. The other girls fell over anime-style and sweat dropped.

"Stupid! We can't fly!" Raye yelled at her best friend.

"I know that! I was going to teach you!" Serena yelled back, stunning Raye. The fiery tempered girl was expecting Serena to cry about being mean, not yell back.

"Well then, let the lessons begin!" Lita said enthusiastically as a way to break the newly formed tension. Serena grinned and rubbed her hands together.

* * *

An hour and a half later Serena was finally done with her flying lessons. The experience had left her with a newfound respect for Gohan. She had just been put through the same torture she put him through when he had taught her how to fly. She sat on a nearby boulder and took a deep breath as she watched her friends fly around, practicing their newly developed ability. She could already sense that their ki was very strong and once they learned how to combine their ki and magic, they would be an unbeatable team. Her attention moved over to the three Starlights. They were just standing around watching the other girls flying. Serena knew that they could fly but didn't understand why they weren't testing their new ability out. She also didn't know why they were still transformed. The odango haired youth got up and walked over to the three of them.

"Why aren't you girls practicing?" she asked them, sounding like a drill sergeant. '_Vegeta would be even be proud now!_' she thought randomly, a slight amused smirk playing on her lips. Starfighter just shrugged at the blonde and the other two Starlights didn't make any attempt to say anything. "Okay, don't practice then. You can de-transform though; it'll be much easier to fly in normal clothes," she told them. The three of them looked at each other, a little nervous about de-transforming. They didn't want to scare Serena.

"Uh...it might be better if we stay this way," Starfighter told her.

"Why? Aren't you comfortable enough to show me your every day forms?" inquired the blonde, refusing to take "no" for an answer. The three exchanged more nervous glances once again.

"On Kinmoku, these are our every day forms," Starhealer said softly.

"Well, what were your forms on Earth?" Serena questioned. She wasn't going to give up until the three of them de-transformed and the Starlights knew it.

"On Earth, we were searching for our princess so we disguised ourselves as male idols," Starmaker told her, causing Serena to just stare at them.

"So?"

"You don't care?" Starhealer asked.

"Should I?"

"Uh… no, I guess not?" Starfighter answered, taken aback.

"Then why make a big deal about it? De-transform! I wanna see you three as guys!" Serena ordered excitedly, giggling. No matter how much she changed she would always have a weakness for the male half of the population. The three of them nodded and undid their transformation. Serena stared at them with hearts in her eyes. "Gorgeous!" she drooled. Yaten edged away from her and moved behind Taiki, who just stared at her. Seiya, on the other hand, smirked and soaked up all the attention he could. He struck poses and flexed for the drooling girl.

"Hey Serena! Shouldn't we be leaving?" Videl called suddenly. Serena slowly took her attention away from Seiya and looked at Videl.

"You're right! I almost forgot we're supposed to be doing something! Everyone! Follow me, we're heading to the Lookout now!" she called and took off into the sky. The Scouts and Videl followed behind her; they all wanted to get to their training. The quicker they did that, the sooner Desdemona would be defeated, and the sooner they could go home. The Sailor Soldiers just wanted the peace to return because they fought so hard for it. They wanted everything to go back to normal until the coming of Crystal Tokyo and the crowning of the King and Queen took place.

"Dende's Lookout! Straight ahead!" Serena called out and sped forward. There was a cheer from her friends and they sped forward as well, excited.


	16. Chapter 15: Meatball Head

**The Switch**

Chapter 15: Meatball Head

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or Dragonball Z.

* * *

"Dende's Lookout! Straight ahead!" Serena called out and sped forward. There was a cheer from her friends and they sped forward as well, excited. The Sailor Soldiers arrived and found the Z Fighters already there, even Bulma and Chi-Chi – Chi-Chi because she thought of Serena as a daughter and Bulma because she had known Serena the longest. They were sitting with Juuhachigou and Marron, talking like normal women would. Trunks and Goten were running around, playing their own version of tag. Since they were demi-Saiyans they did things faster and rougher than ordinary children. Vegeta was standing against a wall with his arms folded over his chest, scowling at everyone. Tien, Choatzu, Yamcha, Krillin, and Goku were sitting around, talking about their many adventures and how much they were looking forward to this new one. Gohan was talking with Piccolo while Dende and Mr. Popo were nowhere in sight.

"Hey! It's Serena!" Goten yelled when his brother's girlfriend came into sight. He stopped chasing and Trunks and ran to the edge of the Lookout. "Hey! Serena!" he yelled excitedly, waving his arms around to get her attention. Serena waved to him and landed next to him.

"Hey Goten," she said and picked the younger boy up. She walked over to the people she had spent the last two years of her life with, smiling happily. The other Scouts landed and stood by the edge of the Lookout, distancing themselves from the others. Everyone turned their attention to the blonde haired girl, having already been informed about Serena needing to speak with them. "Thank you guys for coming. This isn't exactly easy, but I have to do it," she started, sounding just a little bit nervous.

"What's wrong Rena?" Goten asked, still in her arms.

"Nothing's wrong Goten. I just have to explain a lot of stuff to everyone," she told the younger boy.

"Does this have to do with the last time you came to train with us? You started acting weird during lunch," Goten questioned, causing Serena to laugh softly. Goten seemed to be more observant than his father but still had the same personality as Goku. '_Chi-Chi's to thank for that,_' she thought and smiled.

"Ah, Goten, she always acts weird," Trunks spoke up. Serena mock glared at the lavender haired boy.

"You act weirder Trunks," she stated teasingly. Trunks walked up to her, trying to imitate his father.

"How dare you call the great Saiyan Prince weird!" he huffed. Goten blinked and started laughing at his best friend. "Stop laughin' Goten!" ordered Trunks, his cheeks turning crimson slowly. Serena laughed as well and stuck her tongue out at Trunks. Their antics caused Vegeta snort.

"Boy, don't make a mockery of your heritage!" he said.

"I'm not! She is!" Trunks replied and pointed at Serena.

"Okay Trunks, that's enough. Let Serena talk," Bulma told her son.

"Yes Mom," Trunks said, defeated.

"I'll make you a deal Trunks. You sit and listen to what I have to say and you and Goten can help us train, deal?" Serena asked the lavender haired demi-Saiyan. Trunks' eyes lit up and he nodded excitedly. Serena sat down and motioned for the Soldiers to join her. "This story is going to take a while and it covers a millennium of information," Serena informed them and started her story.

* * *

Hours later Serena had finished her story and was waiting for reactions from the Z Fighters. Bulma was the first person to speak. "I'm sorry for doubting you, Serena," she apologized.

"Don't worry about it Bulma. If you hadn't, I wouldn't have run out and I would never have remembered all my wonderful friends," Serena told her with a smiling. Bulma smiled back. She was glad that Serena was back to her normal happy self.

"Maybe you could tell us how you met all of these people?" spoke up Hotaru, motioning to the Z Fighters.

"That sounds like a good idea," agreed Raye.

Serena nodded. "It started a month or so after I got here I suppose. Despite the wealth of my new father, I decided that I wanted my own job. It was better than sitting around alone all day. So, I went into the city and started looking for work. You would not believe how many people wouldn't hire a fourteen-going-on-fifteen year old girl! Anyway, I finally found a job ad for Capsule Corp and went for the interview. Guess who was looking for a new secretary? None other than this world's blue haired genius, Bulma Briefs. The Fates must have taken pity on me because Bulma gave me the job. Two years past and Gohan started school at my school. That was the start of my wild adventure with the Z Fighters," she explained.

"Wild adventure? Sounds like you've been busy," Mina said. Serena nodded and began to tell the Soldiers about the battle against Majin Buu.

* * *

Another hour had passed by time Serena was finished her stories. Everyone was restless after hearing about their last battle. "That's quite a story," Amara said after the battle tale sunk in. Serena nodded and set Goten down.

"It was a lot of hard work!" Goten spoke up.

Trunks nodded in agreement. "But it started out as fun! And we learnt how to become a super strong fighter! We were stronger than everyone!" he boasted, making Gohan laugh.

"Not quite Trunks," he told the lavender haired child.

"Who was stronger than Gotenks?" demanded Trunks.

Gohan just grinned. "Me," he replied.

"None of you were as strong as me and Vegeta," Goku spoke up, getting into the mood. Vegeta smirked proudly in agreement. Deep inside he knew he would never be as strong as his long time rival but he would still be proud of his own abilities.

"I still find it hard to believe that you got turned into chocolate. Luna's prophecies came true," laughed Raye, remembering all the times Luna had scolded Serena for her bad eating habits.

"Laugh it up, Hino. Just remember, Buu is still around. I can have you turned into cake or something," teased Serena. Raye forced a smile; she still wasn't used to the new Serena. Serena frowned at the raven-haired girl. "What's wrong?" she demanded quickly. Raye looked at Serena and Serena looked at Raye; their silence spoke volumes to the other. Serena smiled reassuringly at Raye who just nodded. Even after all their time apart they could just read each other without words. Their bond would forever be unbreakable. Goten blinked at them, obviously confused.

"Are you two okay?" he asked. Serena laughed and picked the miniature version of Goku up again.

"Son Goten, we're just fine! What you just saw was an unbreakable friendship. Maybe one day you and Trunks will reach that level," she told him.

"Are you two tele...tele... can you read each other's mind?" he asked, not remembering the correct word.

"Telepathic? Gods, no! That would be scary, wouldn't it Raye?" laughed Serena.

"Yeah! All she thinks about is food! Why would I want to hear her thinking about it when she talks about it all the time?" agreed Raye, laughing.

"Because food is good!" cheered Goten. The Z Fighters laughed at the younger boy's comment. They all knew how much Saiyans could eat and how much they loved their food.

"Speaking of food," Goku started, grinning. Serena just rolled her eyes. She knew what he was going to say. "How about we eat before we start doing any training?" he asked, grinning. Chi-Chi frowned at her husband.

"Is that all you think about? These girls...and uh...guys came all the way here for your help!" she almost yelled.

"Guys?" Krillin asked, blinking.

"Yeah, guys," Seiya spoke up.

"Where did those three almost naked women go?" the shorter black haired man asked.

"ALMOST NAKED WOMEN?" screamed Chi-Chi. She stormed over to her husband and older son. "What are you two doing running around with almost naked women?" she demanded angrily.

"Calm down Chi-Chi," Serena said. Chi-Chi whirled and glared at Serena.

"She's scary," Goten whispered. Serena giggled and Chi-Chi glared harder.

"That's their type of Sailor Scout uniform. It's much different from the uniforms of my Soldiers. And Krillin, they are those three women," Serena said. Krillin, Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, and Tien just stared, jaws dropping.

"When we came to Earth, we disguised ourselves as teenage male idols in order to find a woman. Not just any woman though, our Princess. Our music was meant to reach out to her. We learned that the best way to attract a woman on Earth was to be a good-looking male. More specifically, a famous one," explained Taiki.

"That's nice and all, but can we eat now?" Trunks spoke up, not at all interested in the Starlights' tale. The moment Goku had mentioned getting something to eat, the lavender haired boy started getting hungry.

"I think that would be a good idea," spoke up Amy. Everyone looked at the blue haired genius. She was always the first to insist that they work longer to improve their skills. "I was just thinking it might be better to train with full stomachs, not empty ones," she added quickly.

"Good idea Ames! Lita, you still cook don't you?" Serena agreed before turning and grinning at Lita. Lita grinned back.

"You bet I do!" she exclaimed proudly.

"Everyone prepared to be amazed! The greatest chef..." Serena trailed off after receiving another glare from Chi-Chi. "Okay, okay! One of the greatest chefs I've ever met is gonna help us cook!"

"'Us?'" asked Mina.

Serena nodded. "Chi-Chi taught me how to cook," she laughed.

"This I gotta see," snorted Raye. Serena smirked at Raye.

"Prepare to be amazed my friend!" she said and patted Raye on the shoulder.

"I'll be amazed if we don't keel over from food poisoning," teased Raye.

"Well, just for that..." smirked Serena.

"Meatball Head," Raye muttered.

Seiya burst out laughing. "'Meatball Head'? Oh Gods, that's priceless!" he managed to say while laughing.

"Laugh it up Seiya," Serena muttered.

Gohan chuckled. "It is funny Sere," he told her.

"GOHAN!" Serena shrieked in anger.

"Haha! Meatball Head! Meatball Head!" Trunks laughed and ran off, chanting 'Meatball Head' over and over.

"I'll be right back," growled Serena. She handed Goten to Raye and ran after the lavender haired demi-Saiyan. "You'll regret that Trunks Briefs!" she yelled and vanished from sight.


	17. Chapter 16: Videl and Serena's

**The Switch**

Chapter 16: Videl and Serena's First Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z

* * *

After the meeting at the Lookout, everyone had decided to return to the Briefs' home to eat. Lita, Serena, Taiki, Raye, Michelle, Chi-Chi, and Bulma were in the kitchen cooking the big meal while everyone else was hanging around outside. Amara was sparring with the Saiyans and demi-Saiyans; Trista and Piccolo were engaged in deep conversation; Yaten was isolating himself from the Z Fighters and Hotaru was keeping him company; the human Z Fighters watched as their alien friends and Amara sparred; and Videl had decided to go off on her own. All she wanted to do was be alone and think. She wasn't fond of her life being turned upside down in a matter of moments or losing everything she spent two years gaining. She wandered through the maze that was known as Capsule Corp. alone.

"It took me forever to gain the trust of Amara and Michelle and she gets it in less than half an hour! And the guys!" she exclaimed loudly, talking to herself. She was upset that the same girl had stolen her life not once but twice! The young black haired woman finally located what appeared to be a living room and sat down on a couch. "This is just cruel!" she cried.

"What is?" came Seiya's voice. Videl twirled around and looked at him, her eyes misty.

"That girl! She's taken my life from me twice! I don't know who I am or where I belong anymore," Videl sighed as Seiya took a seat on the couch next to her.

"You belong with your friends," Seiya told her reassuringly.

"I'm from a whole different world," Videl reminded him.

"Vee, that doesn't matter to any of us. There has got to be a way to keep in touch! If you can use that Sailor Teleport to get here once, it can be done again. No matter how great the distance is we will always be your friends. Do you understand me?" Seiya told her, looking her straight in the eye.

"It's not just that Seiya. I'm gonna hafta re-establish who I am and get to know my real family and all of these people. I'm connected to them because of her," Videl told him, spitting the 'her' out venomously. Seiya sighed and shook his head at his former crush.

"Look, you obviously need to talk to Serena about this because you're not going to listen to anyone else. Just remember, you can't hate her for wanting to escape her destiny. You lived it and you know how damned hard it is," the black haired man said. He got up from the couch and exited the living room without another word to the stubborn girl.

"Fine! I will talk to her!" Videl yelled after him, rising from the couch as well. She stormed out of the living room and made her way to the kitchen in half the time it had taken her to find the living room.

"Hey Vee!" Lita greeted her friend when she entered the kitchen. The others turned to say their hellos to Videl but she ignored them and walked over to Serena, who was busy working with Taiki.

"I want to talk to you now," Videl said icily. Serena turned and looked at her.

"I'm kind of busy Videl, can it wait until we're done cooking?" the blonde asked, knowing the answer would be a 'no.'

"No," Videl answered. With a sigh, Serena grabbed a towel to wipe her hands and took off the apron she was wearing.

"I'll be right back guys," she said and followed Videl out of the kitchen. Once the two girls were far away from the others, Videl turned and fixed Serena with an icy glare.

"Why do you keep screwing around with my life?" Videl demanded.

"Screwing around with your life?" Serena asked repeating Videl.

"You keep taking over my life! First here and the one I'm living now," snapped the black haired girl.

"It's not my fault you touched the crystal!" Serena snapped back.

"Do you like ruining peoples' lives Serena? Or do you have something against me?" Videl demanded accusingly.

"I didn't know what would happen when I made that wish, damn it! Don't nag at me when you have no idea what I went through! In a matter of days I lost the man I loved, I found out I was a princess, I froze my butt fighting in the arctic, and I watched the girls die one by one so I could go and get beaten up by an evil Darien! And then… then I had to go fight Queen Metalia where I died! I made the wish so I wouldn't have to fight! And you know what Videl? Even here, I never got it! I can't escape the fighting no matter how hard I try! You… you got it easy Videl! You should be thankful that we're getting our lives back now! You're going to be living in a time of peace! I will never escape it!" Serena yelled loud enough for everyone in the house to hear. Videl stared at the blonde, gaping slightly.

"Serena… I…" she started, feeling a tinge of quilt. Serena looked Videl. The blonde's large blue eyes reflected all the misery from all the fighting she had to do.

"We'll talk more later Videl. I have to get back to the kitchen and help with dinner," Serena whispered softly, the tiniest hint of pain leaking into her voice. She turned and headed back to the kitchen, leaving Videl to sigh softly and head outside to join the others.

"You okay Serena?" Taiki asked when Serena returned to his side. Serena nodded lightly but she didn't have anyone in the room fooled. They all knew that she was upset and it bothered them because she was one of the happiest people any of them had ever met.

* * *

**Freewriter77**- I took your advice and got them to start talking! Thanks! And now, Darien will appear soon! 

**Ninmast**- I'm really glad you like The Switch! I thought it was a really good idea but I didn't start writing it when I first got the idea due to a negative friend. But, I'm very glad I decided not to listen to said friend! Hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters!

**Mizz Dustkeeper**- I hope this chapter clears up Videl's feelings! And Serena's! Glad you like this fic! Thanks for the review!

**Moon-Bunny 10**- Glad you liked that chapter! It was fun to write!

**angel of the white moon**- thanks for the review on the last chapter! This is later than usual, so no worries about the late review! Thanks for the support!

**Saiyajin-Neko**- Thanks for the review! I doubt that anything will develop between Serena/Seiya except close friendship but if you like Seiya/Serena fics maybe you'll like my fic _Wish You Were Here_.

**Crystal Moon Magic**- Glad you enjoyed the last chapter! As I mentioned before, it was fun to write!

**Silver Moonlight-81**- Glad you liked that chapter! I plan on continuing this story to the very end!

**Talent Scout**- Darien is definitely good! I can't give away who he'll end up with just yet, but it'll definitely be a surprise!

**Leney**- Haha, I don't count the guys you know :P Thanks for the review!


	18. Chapter 17: Night Time Excursions

**The Switch**

Chapter 17: Night Time Excursions

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z

* * *

Serena sat outside on the patio of the Briefs' home. She had opted to spend the night there and it was almost midnight but she couldn't sleep. She was thinking back to all the battles she had witnessed in both her life times. Her encounter with Videl earlier that day had really got her thinking about the past. She had made that wish to escape all the fighting and danger she put her friends in but she now realized that it was her destiny to fight. No matter where she went there would be some evil force.

Majin Buu, Babidi, and Dabura had been tough to beat. She witnessed an entire population get exterminated in a matter of seconds. She tried to help out Gohan, Trunks, Piccolo, and Goten but all five of them had been defeated. If it hadn't been for the Kais, Goku, Vegeta, Dende, and Hercule everything would have been destroyed. She looked up towards the starry sky.

"Oh Selene, why can't I find peace?" she asked. She looked away and started sobbing.

* * *

Videl wandered through the hallways of the Briefs' home in deep thought. She had been thinking over what Serena had said almost all night. Serena had only wanted an escape from destiny. Videl had lived the life of a Sailor Soldier for two years so she understood what Serena had been feeling. The pressures of being the leader and the princess were a real burden sometimes. But the great friends that came with the job would be irreplaceable. Serena's last words rang in Videl's mind: _You should be thankful that we're getting our lives back now! You're going to be living in a time of peace! I will never escape it!_ Videl stopped for a moment. Could she really switch lives again and stay behind while Serena returned with the Sailor Soldiers?

"I can't stay behind while they leave. It'll be too hard!" she exclaimed softly. There was no way she could give up seeing her best friends every day or the home she had with the Tsukino family. They meant too much to her to give up without a fight.

* * *

Taiki lay in his bed, also unable to sleep. He didn't know why but he kept thinking back to cooking dinner with Serena and the others. He had only just met the blonde haired princess but he knew just enough about her to know when he should be concerned. The woman had a magnetic personality, just like his own princess. When she returned from her talk with Videl she looked like her heart had been ripped out and squished by some heartless fiend but she refused to speak about the conversation. She wouldn't even tell Raye what had happened. Taiki sighed and got out of bed. Quietly, he left the room he was sharing with the other three Starlights and went off in search of Serena.

"I hope she's okay," he said to himself and stalked off down the hall.

* * *

Gohan walked through the Briefs' house. Like Serena, he had opted to remain there for the night and he had felt three strong kis moving around. He knew one was Serena and the other two were vaguely familiar. One belonged to the three males and the other belonged to someone else in the house. He couldn't place his finger on whom though. It didn't feel like the mystical energies of the Sailor Soldiers and the three Starlights had a completely foreign energy pattern altogether. It had the feel of someone from Chikyuu. Then it hit him. Videl. She was the only one of the foreigners to have a ki related to the planet because she had been born there.

"I wonder what she's doing up," he mused and decided he would track her ki.

* * *

**Freewriter77**- Thanks for the review! Glad you like it and I hope to have Darien in soon!

**Silver Moonlight-81**- I'm glad that you're glad! There will be more confrontations between Serena and Videl later, so there will be more interaction between them!

**Lin-chan**- Honestly, I have no idea if I'm going to move Usagi from the DBZ dimension or not. You do bring up a good point, about the SM dimension not needing Sailor Moon. With that in mind, it doesn't need the rest of the Senshi either. Does that mean they shouldn't go back? Usagi belongs in the SM dimension and if she goes back, then she goes back. It is her home after all. Anyway, thanks for the review! Hope you keep reading to see where Usagi decides to live!

**angel of the white moon**- School is very evil! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and thanks for the constant support! Videl does have an attitude, but that's what I like about her! I think it contrasts well with Serena's newfound attitude, don't you think?

**Dragen Eyes**- Not a fan of Videl eh? I felt sorry for Serena while writing because she's one of my favourite characters!


	19. Chapter 18: Night Time Discussion

**The Switch**

Chapter 18: Night Time Discussion

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z

* * *

"Serena?" Serena looked up at the sound of her voice. Taiki was standing by her chair looking concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked softly, kneeling down so he was eye level with her. Serena dried her tears quickly and smiled at him.

"Nothing's wrong Taiki," she lied, causing Taiki to frown.

"You're lying. Why were you crying?" he demanded gently.

"You'll just think I'm being stupid," Serena said, still avoiding the answer.

"No I won't. You have my word," Taiki replied. Serena looked him in the eye and smiled again. She gave a slight nod and cleared her throat.

"I was just feeling sorry for myself. It's nothing to get worried about. Getting back memories of my last two lives was very overwhelming. There's just so much that I have to come to terms with still," she told him.

"I understand," Taiki told her. Serena's smile widened slightly and she threw her arms around him.

"Thank you for listening Taiki!" she said, sounding happy once more.

"Serena…?" came Gohan's voice from behind the two Soldiers. Serena and Taiki looked up to see Gohan and Videl watching them from the doorway.

"Gohan, I thought you were asleep," Serena said, letting go of Taiki.

"I couldn't sleep and I sensed you guys walking around. I ran into Videl and we found you two out here," replied Gohan as Serena stood up and walked over to him. The black haired Saiyan smiled and pulled the blonde into a gentle embrace. "Were you crying?" Gohan asked his girlfriend.

"A little, but Taiki helped cheer me up," Serena answered. Gohan nodded and looked over at Taiki.

"Thanks for helping her," he thanked the brown haired teen. Taiki just nodded and stood up. Gohan returned his attention back to the blonde in his arms. "Videl wants to train with us, do you mind?" he asked. Serena shook her head.

"Not at all Gohan," she replied, giving a smile.

"Great," Gohan smiled back.

"The other girls are looking forward to it. They can't wait to learn some new techniques! Amara was really happy that she got to fight with you guys earlier, too! I have never seen a human keep up with a Saiyan like that!" Serena continued, rambling. Gohan just smiled more and walked back inside the house with her. Taiki and Videl watched the two lovers quietly until they disappeared from sight.

"She seems oddly happy with him," Taiki stated, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I know. I wonder how Darien will take it…" Videl trailed off. She knew the relationship she and Darien had had been based solely on the fact that he thought she was Princess Serenity.

"I thought you and Darien were going out?" Taiki asked her.

"Only because we thought I was Serena. I never felt anything strong for Darien, but I do care a great deal about him. It isn't true love though and once he finds out about Serena they'll probably get together to start Crystal Tokyo," Videl answered.

"I see," Taiki mused, watching Videl.

"Come on Taiki. We should get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us," Videl told him. Taiki nodded and walked into the house. Videl followed silently behind him.


	20. Chapter 19: Training Begins

**The Switch**

Chapter 19: Training Begins

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z

* * *

Serena went through the Briefs' home, waking all the participants of the training up at the crack of dawn. She delighted in hearing the anguished grumblings of the Sailor Soldiers. "Oh, stop whining and get used to it! You'll be up at this time every day until training is done," Serena informed them when they had gathered outside.

"The old Serena would be having a fit right now," grumbled Raye.

Serena smiled sweetly at her. "The old Serena matured quite a bit in the past two years," the blonde said cheerfully.

"I don't wanna get used to this!" whined Mina sleepily.

"Can't we have another hour of sleep?" asked Lita.

"Normally I would be happy to get up early but I agree with Lita. This is much too early for any of us," Amy spoke up.

"Oh my God… look at those guys go!" Videl gasped suddenly, drawing everyone's attention over to the Z Fighters. They were already doing warm ups and some of them were even sparring.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get stretching!" Amara exclaimed excitedly. Serena laughed while the Inners and Videl just stared at her.

"Amara's right. We need to get working. This is the only way we're going to defeat Desdemona," Michelle said in agreement with her lover. There was a chorus of sighs and the other Soldiers reluctantly agreed.

"Great!" Serena chirped and clapped her hands together. "Each of you will get to work with one of this world's elite warriors! I'll be working with Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten because their training will be slightly different," she continued enthusiastically. There were a few more groans from the girls. "Hotaru, I want you to work with Trunks and Goten, okay?" Serena said in conclusion.

"Okay Princess!" Hotaru agreed just as enthusiastic as Serena and Amara. Trunks and Goten grinned proudly; they were excited about helping Serena and her friends.

"Mina, you'll be working with Goku. He's the strongest person you'll ever meet, but the gentlest too," Serena told Mina.

"Great!" Mina cheered with renewed energy. She gave Serena thumbs up and went to join Goku, who was blushing lightly because of Serena's comments. Serena walked over to Raye next and wrapped an arm around Raye's shoulders.

"Raye, you're gonna be with Vegeta. He's the second strongest and a grump but he's a good guy. Don't let his attitude fool you, okay?" she explained.

"Sure Serena," nodded Raye. Serena walked her over to Vegeta, who was standing with his arms folded over his chest. Like always, he was standing a little bit away from the group. Serena left Raye with Vegeta and went over to Krillin.

"Krillin, I want you to work with my genius friend Amy, okay?" she told him.

"Sure," nodded Krillin. Serna motioned for Amy to join Krillin. Amy smiled meekly and introduced herself to Krillin. Serena grinned and went over to Amara.

"You can work with Yamcha, okay?"

"Why not with Gohan? I was really hoping to work with one of the Saiyans," Amara countered.

"Because Gohan said he wanted to train Videl," answered Serena.

"Fine, I'll work with Yamcha," sighed Amara, conceding only to get started with the training.

"HEY! I'm not that bad!" Yamcha exclaimed defensively. Amara just sighed and walked over to him.

"Let's go train," she ordered.

"Lita! Juuhachigou! Guess what! You two get to work together because you're so alike!" Serena told her brunette and blonde friends, grinning. The two of them nodded and looked the other over. "Michelle, you and Tien are together. Trista, that leaves you with Piccolo. Have fun guys!" Serena finished and headed over to the Threelights.

* * *

"Okay Goku, teach me everything I need to know!" Mina exclaimed cheerfully, feeling more awake then had had moments before. She couldn't deny that she was happy to get some new training and it gave her renewed energy. Goku grinned at her and stretched.

"Well, since you can fly you already have some control over your energy. We want to focus on blending your ki with your soldier energy," Goku told his pupil. Mina nodded vigorously. Goku held out his left hand and formed an energy ball. "Ki has no real colour. It ranges from yellow to clear. Sometimes it is even pink. Now Mina, I want you to close your eyes and concentrate on moving your ki to your hands. Remember to keep yourself relaxed and don't try to force it," Goku told her.

"Yes sir!" Mina saluted him and did as she was told.

"Hold your hands out in front of you, " the Saiyan warrior instructed and Mina's hands moved from her sides to in front of her. After a few minutes she opened one eye.

"It's not working, is it?" she asked.

"You're still a beginner Mina. It'll take some time for you to be able to form an energy ball in a matter of seconds. Now, close your eyes… er… eye and just breathe. Don't think about anything in particular and keep yourself relaxed," Goku told her gently. Mina closed her open eye and went back to concentrating. After a few more failed attempts, she finally managed to get it. "Open your eyes, but don't lose focus," Goku told her. Mina slowly opened her eyes and a huge grin spread on her face.

"I'm doing it!" she said proudly, losing her focus for a split second. As she did, the energy ball in her hand shrank. She gasped softly and returned her focus to her task.

"Don't worry Mina. You'll get it perfect in no time! Shall we move onto the next lesson?" Goku asked her.

"Yeah!" the blonde exclaimed as she let the energy ball dissipate.

----

"This time you're going to try it with both hands at the same time," Vegeta told Raye. He sound slightly annoyed and he was. He didn't see why he had to help a bunch of teenaged girls improve their pathetic fighting abilities. As far as he was concerned, they weren't real warriors anyway. Fighting in such ridiculous outfits with such ridiculous attacks was a disgrace. It wasn't even real fighting either! '_Aside from the short haired blonde none of them can fight!_' he thought disgustedly.

"Fine," Raye nearly hissed back. She was getting frustrated with Vegeta's "holier than thou" attitude. The raven-haired soldier of fire glared at Vegeta as she easily mastered his assignment. Vegeta glared back and went back to barking orders are the girl.

----

"Okay Amy, now I'd like to see you transform," Krillin told the blue haired genius.

"Okay," she nodded and pulled out her transformation pen. "Mercury Crystal Power!" she yelled and, in a flash of blue light, a ribbon of bubbles surrounded her. The bubbles weaved around her body, replacing her clothes with her sailor uniform. When the blue light and bubbles had disappeared, she stood in her normal Sailor pose. As she did so Krillin could see a faint blue aura surrounding her.

"If you didn't already know, the colour of your soldier aura is blue," Krillin told her. Super Sailor Mercury just nodded at him in response.

"Now that I'm transformed, what would you like me to do?" she asked.

"Use one of your special attacks on me," the short black-haired man stated.

"Are you sure?" Mercury questioned, sounding a little worried about Krillin's request.

"Don't worry, I can take it," Krillin assured her.

"If you insist," she agreed reluctantly.

"I do," Krillin nodded. Super Mercury smiled a tiny bit as she got ready to do her attack all the while listening to her other friends who were transforming as well.

An icy blue lyre made out of water formed in Super Mercury's gloved hands. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" she exclaimed, using her lyre to send a blast of ice cold water at Krillin. The shorter man managed to dodge the attack; however, Super Mercury started to giggle.

"What is it?" Krillin asked her, a look of confusion masking his face.

"Part of your hair is frozen!" she replied, covering her mouth to keep her laughter quiet. Krillin shifted his vision toward his hair.

"Yikes! My hair **IS** frozen!" he exclaimed. The others looked at him and laughed as well.

"Let me take care of that," Super Mars said, grinning at Krillin. "Mars Fire Ignite!" she called, using her oldest attack to melt the ice and consequently singed Krillin's hair.

"AAAHH!" he cried as the fire flew by his head. Again, everyone had a good laugh at Krillin's expense.

"Hey! Playtime is over! Back to work!" Serena yelled as she tried to hide her amusement.

"Ha ha can't catch us!" Trunks and Goten teased as they rushed past Serena. Sailor Saturn chased after them, her glaive ready.

"Cheaters!" she yelled and fired two energy blasts at the boys. The blasts were a mix of dark purple ki and white-clear ki. Serena's jaw dropped and the others followed suit.

"Did Hotaru do what we're being taught to do?" Sailor Uranus asked in disbelief.

"I think so," Super Jupiter replied.

"Sailor Saturn!" Serena called, hoping to get the young Soldier's attention.

"TIME OUT!" Saturn hollered to the two boys she was chasing. They stopped running and waited for Saturn, who was approaching Serena. "Yes Princess?" she asked.

"How did you do that?" the blonde asked, kneeling down so she was eye level with Hotaru.

"Do what?" Saturn asked, confused.

"Fire that mixed ki blast," Serena replied.

"Oh! That!" Saturn exclaimed, grinning proudly. "I just decided to forget about different types of energy. I've been doing it since before I transformed! You can even ask Trunks and Goten! Our energies automatically mix together! Can I go play now?" Serena smiled and nodded at the girl, satisfied and a little stunned by her answer. The others were still gaping, even Vegeta.

"Well, I guess we've been wasting our time," grumbled Super Venus after a few minutes.

"No! We'll need all the practice we can get! Let's keep at it!" Serena countered, snapping slightly.

"Fine," the others agreed and went back to work.


	21. Chapter 20: Day Off

**The Switch**

Chapter 20: Day Off

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z

* * *

The girls trained continuously with the Z Fighters for nearly a month without even realizing it. They hadn't intended to stay as long as they had but their training and the battle that was ahead of them called for it. The girls were far better warriors now than they had been when they first arrived. Their powers were almost equal with that of the Saiyans, even little Hotaru. Because their progress had been so good, the girls were allowed to have the day off. So for that day, everyone had agreed to go on a beach picnic on one of the islands near Master Roshi's island.

"Wow! These islands are so awesome!" Mina exclaimed happily. She had never seen so many tropical islands in one place before. Serena smiled at her friend before looking around at the islands.

"I guess I've been taking this place for granted… despite having watched it get destroyed from the afterlife," Serena said quietly, her eyes clouding with pain momentarily.

"Hey! You're not supposed to talk about stuff like that! We're on vacation for the day!" Bulma yelled from where she was helping Chi-Chi and Juuhachigou set up. Hotaru, Trunks, Goten, and Marron were playing on the beach where the older women could keep an eye on them, building sand castles.

"Yes Ma'am!" Serena laughed and saluted Bulma. Her actions earned her laughter from the three women.

"Hey! Let's play some beach volleyball!" Mina exclaimed as she pulled out the beach ball she had brought with her. The other girls groaned loudly; they all knew that Mina was the volleyball queen of the group.

"You're on!" Gohan agreed, accepting her challenge. The girls groaned again but they split themselves up into two teams and the group of teens played a few rounds of beach volleyball with Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Juuhachigou watching on.

"Do you remember what it was like to be that young?" Bulma asked Chi-Chi, who nodded nostalgically. The two women looked at each other and shared a smile, remembering their adventures from the past.

"Hey, we're still as young as we want to be though! No matter what anyone says, we will never age past twenty-nine years old!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air. Chi-Chi, as well as Bulma, had been lucky enough to age well. She still looked like she had the day she married Goku. However, she was well over twenty-nine at that point. That fact caused the others to look at her and sweat drop.

"Kakorot… your woman has no brain," Vegeta grumbled low enough so Chi-Chi wouldn't over hear. Goku laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Come on Vegeta, not everyone can be as smart as Bulma," he said with a chuckle. Vegeta just snorted and went to stand by a tree, alone as usual. He noticed that Piccolo had had the same idea and was meditating close by. The Saiyan Prince folded his arms across his chest and looked away from the Namek. He wasn't very big on social gatherings and he didn't know why he even had to come along. He was in the middle of thinking up a list of the many things he could be doing at that moment when Mina's beach ball came flying at him and hit him in the face. Vegeta growled and knocked the beach ball aside, a big, red mark covering his face.

"Sorry Vegeta!" Serena called, trying to suppress her laughter. The other Sailor Soldiers were doubled over in laughter. Gohan looked amused and laughed quietly, knowing he would get the full force of Vegeta's anger later if he were any louder. Videl was blushing furiously and looking at the sandy ground. She had been the one to hit him in the face. Of course, if Serena hadn't missed the ball he wouldn't have been hit.

"You brats better watch who you hit with your stupid toys!" he growled and threw the ball back.

"Oh no, I'm shaking in my bikini," Serena replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm and mischief. She rolled her eyes and caught the beach ball. "Game on!" she called and turned her back to the enraged Saiyan Prince. Vegeta growled and stormed over to her. '_How dare she speak to me like that!_' he thought.

"Serena! Watch out behind you!" warned Seiya. Serena turned around and found herself face to face with the angry Saiyan Prince.

"Heh heh heh, hey Vegeta!" she stammered, forcing a grin onto her face. Vegeta just grunted and threw her over his shoulder. "HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" the blonde shrieked, pounding her fists against Vegeta's back.

"Shut up Girl!" Vegeta growled and flew into the air with her.

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" she hollered and started to kick at him. Vegeta smirked.

"You want me to put you down Girl?" he asked her, keeping his voice angry. He had a plan but he refused to let her pick up any hint of it.

"YES!"

"Okay," Vegeta answered and dropped her. Serena screamed as she went plummeting into the ocean. Vegeta laughed as he flew back to the little island. He landed just as a huge explosion came from where Serena had been dropped.

"VEGETA!" she roared and flew at him with amazing speed.

"Just great, you had to provoke her, didn't you?" muttered Gohan, covering his face with his palm.

"Be quiet Boy! This is between me and the brat!" barked Vegeta, shooting a glare at Gohan. Serena stopped in front of him and spit water into his face.

"You are such a jerk Vegetable Head!" she snapped.

"Why you! I ought to kill you for your insolence right here and now!" Vegeta snapped back, wiping the water from his face vehemently.

"Bring it Vegetable Head!" Serena challenged. The two of them stood glaring and growling at each other, sparks flying between them. Goku and Gohan sighed; they pulled Vegeta and Serena apart before a more serious fight could ensue.

"We're not supposed to be fighting you two," Goku scolded them.

"She brought it on herself!" huffed Vegeta.

"It's not my fault you have no sense of humour!" Serena retorted as Gohan did his best to drag her away from the shorter Saiyan.

"WHY YOU!" Vegeta snarled and lunged at the blonde. Goku sighed and grabbed Vegeta again.

"Calm down Vegeta. She's just a kid," Goku told his friend.

"I AM NOT A KID!" Serena screamed. Goku chuckled and pulled Vegeta away.

"Of course not Serena!" he laughed a bit. Once he was out of Serena's field of view, he shuddered. The young blonde could be just as scary as Chi-Chi and he didn't want to receive the wrath of either of them.

"I have an idea!" Bulma spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "Let's eat!" she exclaimed. The other all happily agreed and went to eat the dinner that was set out for them.

* * *

Once dinner was over and everyone had calmed down, the group sat around talking about their many adventures. "You mean they were riding on brooms like horses?" Videl laughed. She had just heard about the time Amy, Raye, and Serena had gone to Dreamland in search of Jedite. Amy nodded while the others laughed. Serena and Raye just grumbled.

"At least we weren't put to sleep," Raye reminded Amy, who flushed.

"I remember the first time I met Darien," Serena commented absently. Everyone looked over at her.

"How did you meet him anyway?" Amara asked.

"I was walking home from school one day and went to the arcade. We had just gotten an English test back and I got a thirty percent on it. I was leaving the arcade, muttering about such a low mark and how my mom would surely kick me out. So, I crumpled the test and threw it over my shoulder," Serena explained.

"And pegged him in the head with it," Videl finished, smiling. She had met Darien the same way when she had first appeared in Tokyo, which was right after Beryl had been defeated.

"So you met him the same way huh?" Serena grinned. Videl nodded, laughing at the situation.

"You should have seen Chi-Chi when she met Master Roshi for the first time," Goku piped up. Chi-Chi turned scarlet as she recalled that day in her thoughts. Serena's jaw dropped.

"Dende-sama almighty… is Chi-Chi blushing!" she gasped. Gohan and Goten looked at their mother.

"Are you embarrassed Mom?" Goten asked innocently.

"NO!" Chi-Chi barked, causing the boy to jump slightly.

"Yes you are!" laughed Serena. Chi-Chi sent a death glare at the blonde and her laugh quieted to soft giggles. The others who knew Chi-Chi well were snickering, except for Goku.

"She and I took Nimbus to get a fan from Master Roshi to put out the fire of Mount Frypan. She didn't believe that Master Roshi could be an old man, so she tested him. She had this blade in the helmet of her pink suit and she threw it at him. It hit him in the head," Goku told them.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Serena laughed loudly as she rolled around on the ground. "That is hilarious!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Desdemona frowned as she watched them enjoying themselves. She was sitting in her throne room on her ship with her view screen projecting the beach party. "Disgusting!" she sneered. Giggling sounded in the background. Desdemona glanced toward the shadows, a wicked smirk crawling onto her face. "Yes, my children. I will use you to test them. You are, after all, expendable," she cooed and returned to watching the Sailor Soldiers and the Z Fighters lounging around. "Enjoy it while it lasts…" she cackled.

* * *

**kalika55**- Glad you like the fic. Don't worry about Videl, I like her too much to keep her miserable.

**Babymar-mar**- Glad you love it, and here is more! Mako-chan and Juuhachigou (18) are alike…well… because they're both so tough, you know? That's what I was thinking about when I paired them together.

**Moonlight Nageen**- Glad you think it's great and I don't think this will be a Serena/Gohan fic, but it's not definite.

**Silver Moonlight-81**- I'm glad you like how I made Hotaru! She is such an adorable little girl and Trunks and Goten needed a new playmate to keep them in line!

**kalinda**- Sorry this update wasn't sooner, but I was busy with school and my other fics. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**angel of the white moon**- Hehe, glad you liked the chapter and I hope you liked this one too!

**Ninmast**- Raye and Vegeta were the first people I decided on when doing the pairs! It was such an obvious choice! And yes, Krillin got his hair frozen! I must have been hyper when I wrote that!


	22. Chapter 21: Venus no Ai

**The Switch**

Chapter 21: Venus no Ai

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z

* * *

Mina sat outside on Bulma's patio alone. Everyone else was doing their own thing and she didn't really fit into their plans: Amy and Bulma were talking about science in Bulma's father's lab; Amara and Michelle were out on a lunch date; Serena and Gohan were also on a date; the Threelights were rehearsing; Piccolo and Raye were meditating; Hotaru was playing with Trunks and Goten; Lita was at the Son home, hanging around with Chi-Chi; and Trista was visiting the Lookout. "This is sooo boring!" she sighed, slouching forward and resting her head on her open palm.

"Then do something about it," came a snide voice. Mina looked up and saw a girl standing in front of her. She had long dark blue hair with a light blue bow in it, similar to Mina's own style, and her eyes were icy silver.

"Who are you? Are you one of Gohan's school friends?" Mina asked curiously, eyeing the stranger carefully.

The girl laughed loudly. "You are very naïve!" she snickered.

"Look, I don't know who you are and I don't know why you've come here to insult me, but please leave me alone!" Mina snapped, her guard rising. There was something about the girl that she did not trust.

"You dare speak like that to me? You are in no position to give me orders, wench," the dark blue haired woman sneered. She raised a hand lazily and pointed her finger at Mina. "You will be dead soon anyway! My master has already informed me of how weak you are!" she sneered and fired a beam at Mina. The blonde quickly sprung out of the way and landed perfectly in a crouching position.

"Who are you?" the blonde demanded. The dark haired girl pulled out a pen similar to Mina's transformation pen.

"Magellan Crystal Power Makeup!" she yelled and transformed in front of Mina.

"A Sailor Soldier!" Mina exclaimed in shock. Sailor Magellan's uniform was an exact copy of Sailor Venus'.

"All my powers are the exact same as yours! I am your duplicate! I will take over your life once I kill you, Mina Aino!" Sailor Magellan yelled as she lunged at Mina. Mina jumped out of the way only to be caught by the ankle with a familiar chain. Her eyes widened.

"My chain!" she gasped in surprise.

"More like mine!" Sailor Magellan yelled and sent a ki blast at Mina. Mina screamed as the blast threw her across Bulma's yard. Sailor Magellan laughed as she floated over to Mina's battered body. "This is where you die! Crescent Beam Shower!" she yelled and attacked. Mina clenched her fists into the ground. '_I will not lose!_' she thought. Swirls of orange and white energy surrounded her.

"I WILL NOT LOSE!" she screamed, the energy around her exploding in a flash of light. Sailor Magellan backed away, shielding her eyes. As the energy died down, Minako was standing on the ground in a new uniform. It reminded her of the one Super Sailor Moon had worn. The sailor collar was orange without any stripes and the once translucent sleeves were yellow, navy, and orange. Her front ribbon was two colours, the bow parts were yellow and the ribbons trailing down were navy. In the middle of the front ribbon was a silver heart shaped brooch with her planetary symbol in the middle. There was an orange ribbon just above her skirt that was orange and it connected to another silver heart shaped brooch with her symbol. Her skirt was mostly orange but at the bottom there were two different coloured stripes, yellow and then navy. Her back ribbon was also two different colours. The bow parts were blue and the long ribbons trailing down were orange. The ends of her gloves were orange, as was the choker around her neck. It also had a silver heart with her symbol.

"How is this possible! This is not your Super form!" Magellan exclaimed when she saw Mina.

"No, this is my ultimate form!" Venus yelled. Magellan growled

"This doesn't change anything! Just because your outfit changed doesn't mean you can win against me!" the blue haired warrior stated. She flew high in the air, with Mina flying after her.

"Venus Crescent Beam!" she called, firing her trademark beam at Magellan, who managed to dodge.

"Magellan Love-Me Chain!" Venus grunted and used her own chain to counter the attack.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" The two chains collided and sent the other flying backwards. Sailor Magellan snarled and fired ki blasts at the blonde rapidly. Venus powered up and sent an energy wave out to cancel the blasts. '_I hope I can still use this attack!_' she thought as she kept increasing her energy. Magellan flew back, watching her closely and wondering what she was doing.

"Whatever attack you're planning to use is a waste of time! I have all your attacks, Sailor Venus!" she yelled. Venus' eyes widened and a smirk graced her face.

"Then I think I should warn you, Desdemona doesn't know much about the Sailor Soldiers of the present day!" Venus called out and powered down. Magellan just stared at Mina in shock.

"You lie!" she yelled.

"MOON POWER TRANFORM!" Mina shouted and transformed into her first Sailor form: Sailor V.

"Impossible!"

Sailor V smirked at Sailor Magellan as she floated in the air. "Venus Power! Crescent Shower of Love! Shower down rain!" she attacked, mixing her ordinary attack with ki blasts for added affect. Magellan let out a scream as she went plummeting down to the Earth. Sailor V de-transformed and Mina powered up again, trying to reach her ultimate level. However, she couldn't transform again. She focused all her energy and an orange and white light exploded from her. The energy shook the surrounding area and when it had all disappeared, there was an orange stone floating in front of Mina.

"This is your new transformation item," a bodiless voice whispered into her ear. Mina knew the voice belonged to her protector, the Goddess Venus. "Say the words, 'Venus Love Stone Power' to transform!" Mina held the stone tightly in her hands.

"Venus Love Stone Power!" she called and in a flash of light, she was in her ultimate warrior form once more.

"You are no longer Sailor Venus, you are Venus no Ai," the Goddess' voice whispered into her ear. Venus nodded before she flew towards Magellan, who had just unleashed a massive ki blast on Venus no Ai. The blonde warrior screamed and shielded her face. The blast hit her, doing minimal damage. Magellan gasped loudly when she saw her attack had failed.

"I am the warrior of love, Venus no Ai, the soldier of the element of Love and the planet Venus! Chosen by Goddess Venus, I will punish you!" Venus called, giving a Sailor Moon-like speech. She closed her eyes and orange energy swirled around her. She held out her hands and the energy moved to them, forming a small heart. Venus opened her eyes. "Rolling…" she started and the heart in her hands started to spin. "…Heart…" The heart grew bigger and started rolling towards Sailor Magellan.

"If I die, I will take you with me!" the blue haired warrior screamed and pointed her finger at Venus no Ai. "CRESCENT BEAM!" she screamed and fired the golden beam at Venus no Ai.

"…Vibration!" Venus no Ai finished and the spinning heart headed straight for Sailor Magellan. It hit her Crescent beam and shattered the beam before engulfing Magellan. Venus no Ai winced as Magellan screamed in agony. The attack exploded, taking Sailor Magellan with it. Venus dropped down to the ground and her transformation undid itself. She gasped softly, feeling drained of energy.

"Mina!" exclaimed several worried voices. Mina looked up and saw Bulma, Trunks, Goten, Hotaru, and Amy standing around her.

"What happened? We heard screaming and came as fast as we could," Bulma asked. Mina, having finally caught her breath, smiled at Bulma.

"I was attacked by a warrior named Sailor Magellan. Desdemona sent her. She had all my attacks and she almost killed me… but I reached my ultimate form," Mina answered softly.

"Ultimate form!" exclaimed Amy and Hotaru. Mina nodded in response.

"It took a lot of energy, that's why I'm exhausted," the blonde said as she held up the orange stone. "This is my transformation item. The Goddess Venus helped me," she added.

"Do you have enough energy to show us?" Amy asked curiously. Mina took a deep breath.

"I think I do, Amy," she agreed and stood up. She held her stone in her hands and relaxed, closing her eyes. "Venus Love Stone Power!" In a flash of light, she was once again in her new uniform. Hotaru and Amy looked her over.

"It looks just like Super Sailor Moon's uniform, only with different colours," Amy commented as she looked over her friend.

"I like the orange heart shaped earrings," Hotaru said. Mina reached up and felt her earlobes. She hadn't noticed the earrings before.

"Cool!" she exclaimed happily.

"As soon as everyone returns, we need to call an emergency meeting. This is likely to be the first in a string of attacks," Amy told the two of Sailor Soldiers, who nodded in response.

* * *

**Silver Moonlight-81**- Here's the next chapter for you! Thanks for the constant support and glad you're liking this fic!

**babymar-mar**- A good cliff hanger keeps the reader coming back for more

**Jay**- Well, I don't have a determined coupling for Serena yet! Yes, she's dating Gohan but you see, I'm a huge fan of the Gohan/Videl pairing. Don't get me wrong, I love Serena/Gohan too! But I don't want Serena to end up with that typically expected character, you know? Darien will show up soon (I know I've been saying that for a while, but I'm waiting for the right moment to bring him in!)

**Suuki-Aldrea**- Glad you like it and I hope this long awaited chapter is good despite the wait!

**angel of the white moon**- Here's the next chapter for you! Hope it's up to your expectations!

**Freewriter77**- S'okay about the reviewing! Don't worry, I'm still writing. Slowly, but surely, the chapters are getting done! I was really stuck on this one because of the introductions to the new transformations, attacks, and sailor. But don't worry, I got all the planning out of the way!

**TamPhuoc**- Sorry it took so long to get the update out, but here it is!

**SilverAngelCosmos**- Glad you thought the last chapter was hilarious! Here's the current update! I hope to get back onto a regular updating schedule soon


	23. Chapter 22: Mars no Hi

**The Switch**

Chapter 22: Mars no Hi

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z

Thank yours and Author's Notes are at the bottom, please check them out!

* * *

Raye and Piccolo were floating just above Dende's Lookout, meditating together. The two of them had migrated to the Lookout once Trista had left it. They had not wanted to interrupt her business with Dende, who was now sitting and watching the two of them. He was glad Piccolo wasn't keeping himself isolated anymore. Mr. Popo was watering the flowerbeds during this time as well. The four of them barely sensed the presence of a fifth person join them. The young woman had white hair and silver eyes. She pulled out a wand and quietly mumbled something, an aura of power surrounding her. Both Raye and Piccolo opened their eyes the moment they felt the burst of power.

"It is about time you noticed me, Sailor Mars," the white haired woman snarled, standing before them in a sailor uniform that mirrored Sailor Mars'.

"Who are you and why are you here?" demanded Piccolo, getting ready for a fight.

"Silence! My fight is with Sailor Mars!" the woman snapped. Both Raye and Piccolo floated down to the Lookout's floor and faced their opponent.

"You're on! Mars Crystal Power!" Raye yelled, and in a flash of red lights and swirls of fire, her Super Sailor Mars uniform replaced her clothes.

"You do not stand a chance for I know all of your attacks, Raye Hino! Prepare to submit to the awesome powers of Sailor Deimos, the dark soldier of the flames!" the white haired woman declared and attacked Sailor Mars with speed that only Piccolo was used to. Sailor Mars hit the ground and slid across to the edge.

"This isn't a fair fight!" snarled Piccolo. Dende rushed over to Raye to make sure she was okay.

"Burning Mandala!" Sailor Deimos attacked, launching the attack at both Sailor Mars and Dende.

"Dende! Look out!" Mr. Popo yelled. Sailor Mars looked up and saw the attack. '_Must… save… Dende!_' she thought and forced herself up. She tackled him to the ground and the attack flew just over Mars, barely missing her back. She glanced up at Piccolo, who was charging up his attack. She knew she needed to buy him so more time before he would be ready to use the powerful attack. She got up and picked Dende up off the ground.

"Thank you Miss Raye," the Earth Guardian thanked the raven-haired warrior.

"Go take cover Dende and take Mr. Popo with you," Mars instructed before turning to Deimos. "You've got some nerve showing up in this sacred place and bringing evil to it! I am the pretty suited soldier of fire! In the name of Mars, I shall chastise you!" Mars stated, going through her own series of poses.

Sailor Deimos snorted in laughter. "Deimos Flame Sniper!" she attacked, still laughing ever so slightly. Sailor Mars ran towards the flaming arrow and jumped into the air. She pulled out one of her anti-evil scrolls.

"Evil spirit be gone!" she yelled and stuck the scroll to the top of Deimos' head as she landed beside the white haired warrior.

"Sailor Mars! Move from there!" Piccolo yelled, ready to attack.

"Right!" Mars nodded and moved out of the way.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yelled, firing his ki beam at the paralysed warrior. There was a loud explosion and Deimos screamed loudly. When the smoke cleared, Sailor Deimos was standing before Piccolo with a hole through her chest.

"You got her Piccolo!" cheered Mr. Popo. Piccolo growled and backed away.

"Im…impossible! Not even Goku could survive that!" stammered the Namek, disregarding the praise directed at him. Deimos looked down at her injury and smirked.

"Not bad Piccolo, but not good enough! I am not a living being; I cannot be killed by a hole through the chest or by your simple energy attacks! Only the sacred flames of the planet Mars can destroy this body and Sailor Mars is not strong enough!" Deimos cackled as she formed her fiery bow and arrow. "Deimos Flame Sniper!" she released the arrow and it flew at Piccolo.

"No!" screamed Sailor Mars, her blood boiling and her energy level increasing rapidly.

"Child of Flame, it is time for you to focus your energy! Focus on the flame inside you!" came a masculine voice. Deimos looked around, confused about the voice's origins. Mars' eyes widened. She knew the voice was that of her guardian's. She closed her eyes and focused on the growing flame within her. Red waves of energy flickered around her. Deimos stopped her arrow and turned to stare at Mars. The red energy waves flickered and sparked rapidly until Raye's body exploded with red and white energy. A small red stone floated above her head. "The words are deep within your heart! Release your true power my child!" Mars closed her eyes and held out her hands. The stone floated down to her open palms.

"Mars Fire Stone Power!" she said softly. A rush of waves surrounded her and her uniform was replaced with her new one, much like Mina's. The sailor collar was red without any stripes and the once translucent sleeves were purple, black, and red. Her front ribbon was two colours, the bow parts were purple and the ribbons trailing down were black. In the middle of the front ribbon was a silver heart shaped brooch with her planetary symbol in the middle. There was a red ribbon just above her skirt that was red and it connected to another silver heart shaped brooch with her symbol. Her skirt was red with a purple stripe followed by a black stripe at the bottom. Her back ribbon was also two different colours. The bow parts were black and the long ribbons trailing down were red. The ends of her gloves were red, as was the choker around her neck. It also had a silver heart with her symbol. She also had red flame shaped earrings. Deimos hissed venomously at the powered up Mars. Raye's eyes flew open and flames burned within their depths.

"Her energy… it's… greater than Goku's!" Piccolo gasped, his eyes wide with shock and surprise. He would have to inform the other Z Fighters about this if they had not already felt it. At the same time, he felt another similar burst of energy. "Mina…" he murmured. Mina was being attacked at the same time as Raye.

"I am the defender of the sacred flames of Mars, Mars no Hi! Chosen by the God Mars, will chastise you!" she stated without going through any poses.

"You will die!" Deimos shrieked and lunged at Mars no Hi. Mars no Hi moved her arms in two 'S' patterns, leaving trails of flames of the same shape. The two flame trails merged, forming a giant snake of fire. White energy flickered around the snake, boosting its power.

"Mars Fire Snake!" Mars yelled as the snake lurched forward. Deimos and the snake headed straight for each other. Deimos jumped up and flipped over the snake. Mars had anticipated such a move and drew out one of her scrolls. "Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zen, Zai! Akuryo Taisen!" she chanted and flung the scroll at Deimos. The moment the scroll made contact with the evil woman, she froze and the fire snake grabbed her by the legs with its tail. It coiled itself around Deimos and its flames engulfed her. Deimos let out a blood-chilling shriek as the flames ate away at her body. The fire snake faded out and nothing was left of Deimos.

"She did it!" Dende cried as Raye feel to the ground, her new uniform fading. Dende, Piccolo, and Mr. Popo ran over to her.

"Miss Raye! Are you alright?" Mr. Popo asked as he and Dende helped Raye off the ground. The raven-haired warrior flashed them a weak smile to show that she was fine and just lacking energy.

"Your power was beyond anything we have ever experienced!" Piccolo informed her as he approached the fire warrior.

"It came straight from Mars himself," she replied, clutching the now chained stone. It was securely fastened around her neck.

"Mina… she went through the same transformation as you," Piccolo also stated.

"As soon as… I have a little energy back… we can go see the others…" she told him, sounding exhausted. The two Nameks took her inside the Lookout and let her lay down.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Sorry for the long wait guys! I'm slowly but surely getting this thing written down! All three of my major fics are at the main points and I'm just having trouble concluding things! As for this fic, the end is insight, but fear not, it won't be for a while! I just know where I want this to go! And that leaves one thing, Usagi's lover! That's right, and it'll most likely be the most requested coupling! So, thanks to everyone who has made suggestions as to who Usagi should be with in their reviews! As always, coupling suggestions are always welcome! Now, on to the more personal thank yous!

**angel of the white moon**- thanks so much for the constant support! I'm always happy to hear that you're enjoying this fic! It's been fun to write!

**Silver Moonlight-81**- I'm glad that you're glad that I'm updating this! It makes me really happy to have faithful readers!

**Samantha**- Thanks for the coupling request! It will come in handy! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and Mina's power up! I hope you follow the rest as they learn their new powers!

**Jay**- I don't want to give anything away about the future, but the moment Serena made her wish there were very tiny changes made to all the possible futures and versions of Crystal Tokyo! Serena and Mirai, that's very interesting! I never considered bringing Mirai into this… but… ponders Hmmm… that could be plausible!


	24. Chapter 23: Unexpected Loss

**The Switch**

Chapter 23: Unexpected Loss

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z

* * *

"The winds are uneasy Mich," Amara commented as the two lovers walked hand-in-hand through West City. Michelle looked at Amara curiously. "I think something big is going to happen," the young blonde told her aquamarine haired lover.

"I have had that feeling long before we arrived in this world Amara. Ever since Desdemona showed up in Tokyo…" Michelle stated quietly. She quietly and quickly pulled out her Aqua Mirror.

"What is it Mich?" Amara asked as she pulled Michelle into an alley. Michelle put the mirror away and looked at Amara.

"I feel as though we are being watched, don't you?" Michelle asked quietly.

"What did the mirror reveal to you?" Amara asked, moving closer to her lover. Michelle pulled her closer and whispered something in her ear. Amara smirked slightly and gently kissed Michelle on the lips.

"Umbriel World Shaking!"

"Triton Deep Submerge!" The two attacks flew at the kissing couple and there was a loud explosion. Two figures floated down to the ground. One had short blue hair and silver eyes while the other had wavy red-orange hair and silver eyes.

"That was too easy Umbriel," the red-orange haired one commented.

"They couldn't have escaped that one Triton," her partner stated boldly in agreement and went to check out the site of impact. There were no bodies to be seen, just the pile of rubble from the building that had been destroyed in the blast. The citizens in the area were fleeing in terror.

"Someone help!" one screamed.

"We need Hercule!" another added.

"Hercule…?" Triton asked as she walked up behind her partner.

"Maybe the Sailor Soldiers aren't the only powerful forces here," mused Umbriel.

"The Mistress did make mention of a group of powerful men that have befriended the Soldiers. Maybe this Hercule man is part of their crew?" Triton asked.

"If we kill him too Mistress will be pleased with us!" Umbriel exclaimed.

"No. We return to the base and we let the Mistress decide what to do with the other warriors. Come Umbriel!" commanded Triton. She walked away and disappeared into thin air.

"HEY! Wait for me!" Umbriel yelled and ran after her partner.

* * *

Raye and Piccolo landed in front of Capsule Corp. and headed inside quickly to locate Mina. They wanted to speak to her about her encounter with Desdemona's minions. They stopped for no one, not even the Saiyan Prince who had demanded an explanation as to why they were intruding in his home. Of course, when he didn't get one he followed after them.

"Raye! Raye! Over here!" came the voice of Hotaru. The young girl was standing in front of Bulma's lab, where Bulma, Amy, and Mina were.

"Hey Taru, Mina's inside there right?" the raven-haired woman asked the small raven-haired child as she slowed to a stop outside the lab.

"Yup! Along with Amy and Bulma!" Hotaru answered and stepped aside for Raye. However, she stopped Piccolo and Vegeta frown entering. "No boys allowed," she said firmly.

"What do you mean by that child! This is my home!" roared Vegeta, outraged that a child would dare stop him from going anywhere in his home.

"Bulma said no one but the Sailor Soldiers may enter and there are no boy Sailor Soldiers," Hotaru informed him, still refusing to move from her post.

"Get out of my way you little brat!" Vegeta growled and stepped closer to Hotaru. In a flash of light Sailor Saturn was standing in front of Vegeta. She was giving him a fierce glare. "Do you really think you stand a chance again me?" the Saiyan Prince sneered menacingly.

"You may not enter!" the young child boomed.

"Just watch me!" Vegeta snarled and stomped ever closer to her. With a quick sweep of her hand, her Silence Glaive materialized. She spun it above her head and pointed the sharp tip at Vegeta.

"I will not break my orders and if I have to kill you, then that is what I must do," Saturn said softly. Piccolo chuckled as he watched the scene before him. Vegeta looked over his shoulder and snarled at the green fighter.

"Shut up!" he hissed. The door to Bulma's lab opened and the four women stuck their heads out.

"What's going on?" Bulma demanded. They had been interrupted by Vegeta's shouts and growls and none of them looked too happy about that.

"Woman! This brat won't let me inside your stupid lab!" growled Vegeta. The four of them looked down at Sailor Saturn, who was still holding Vegeta at Glaive point, and than at Vegeta. Almost immediately the four of them burst out laughing and Vegeta popped a vein in anger. "All of you are infuriating nuisances!" he exclaimed and stomped off in the direction of his training room. The girls laughed louder and harder as the short prince stomped off. Even Piccolo was close to being doubled over in laughter. Sailor Saturn shot him a smug smirk and set her Glaive down.

"Ugh! Did you guys feel that?" Mina exclaimed, shuddering violently. The others looked at her, each of them holding grim looks except for Bulma.

"What is it?" she asked, confused by the sudden change in everyone's moods.

"Two incredible powers just appeared… and four of them died out…" Piccolo informed her.

"What! Can you tell who?" Bulma exclaimed.

"No… I can't," Piccolo replied with a soft growl.

* * *

"Serena! Serena! Thank God! There was an explosion in the heart of the city!" a terrified pedestrian exclaimed upon locating Serena and Gohan, who had been eating in a small restaurant.

"What? When did this happen?" Serena exclaimed, brushing her long blonde hair from her face. She shoved her plate away from her quickly, her appetite gone.

"Not even fifteen minutes ago! There were two weird looking women at the scene!" the person informed her, looking completely terrified.

"Come on Gohan! We have to get down there!" Serena exclaimed as she got up and left money for their lunch on the table. Gohan nodded and got up as well. He thanked the person before he ran off with Serena. They followed the trail people running from the scene and stopped when they saw the building that was now lying in ruins.

"Oh Dende-sama!" Gohan exclaimed. Serena quickly ran over to the rubble and searched for anyone who might have gotten trapped beneath the debris.

"I haven't found anyone yet!" Serena called, sounding relieved, as Gohan ran over and helped her out.

"Maybe it was an abandoned building?" Gohan asked as he tossed aside some of the larger chunks of rubble. Serena moved off to the side and started picking away at the debris as well.

"Oh my Goddess!"

* * *

Soon Serena and Gohan were back at Capsule Corp. to meet the others. Serena had called a meeting while she and Gohan were searching for people in the rubble of the destroyed building. "What's wrong Sere?" Lita asked. She was sitting next to Goku with Goten on her lap. The Z Fighters had been called to the meeting as well. They were Serena's close friends and she knew that their help would be needed in this upcoming battle.

"There was an attack today. A building in the heart of the city was destroyed," Serena said calmly. Mina, Hotaru, Piccolo, Amy, and Raye looked nervously at one another. They all knew that the energy they had felt had come from the place Serena had just mentioned.

"There were two other attacks today," Amy spoke up, gaining Serena's attention.

"What! When?" the blonde exclaimed turning to look at the blue haired warrior.

"I was attacked shortly after I arrived at the Lookout with Piccolo," Raye answered quickly.

"Mina was attacked around the same time. I felt her energy increase rapidly," Piccolo spoke up before Mina had the chance to.

"Both of us received a new transformation from the God and Goddess of our respective planets," Mina added quickly.

"Shall we show them Mina?" Raye asked as she stood up.

"Yes," Mina agreed and stood up with Raye. The two girls clasped their jewels in their hands. "Venus Love Stone Power!"

"Mars Fire Stone Power!" In a bright flash, both girls had transformed into their new uniforms. The others were awed by it.

"Guys, this is really cool and all… but…" Serena said, trying to draw them back to the real reason behind the meeting.

"Just spit it out Brat!" Vegeta snapped at the blonde. He was still in a foul mood from his encounter with Sailor Saturn.

"I found this at the building!" she exclaimed quickly and thrust forward her hands. In them was a cracked mirror. The Sailor Soldiers turned and looked at Serena, each one of them looking shocked.

"Michelle's mirror…" Hotaru gasped, horrified by the ruined item.

"The four disappearing energy signals… two of them must have been the attackers leaving…" Amy started, trailing off.

"And Amara and Michelle… dying…" Raye finished, shocked by her own words. The room was filled with an awkward silence. There was no sound for a good ten minutes, until Hotaru broke down in tears.


	25. Chapter 24: Mourning Period

**The Switch**

Chapter 24: Mourning Period

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z

* * *

For the rest of that day, the Senshi did nothing at all. They had lost two of their own and it hung heavily upon all of them, including the Starlights. The Z Fighters did their best to stay out of the way of the mourning women, expect for Gohan. He stayed by Serena's side for as long as she would allow. Even though she had just met the two young women, their deaths hurt her deeply. "Gohan… this is my fault," she said softly. Gohan, who was holding her in his arms, gave her a weird look.

"What do you mean Serena?" he asked her, confused as to why she would blame herself.

"Well, if they hadn't have needed me then they wouldn't have came here and they would still be alive," she replied, still speaking softly. To her, her response held truth and logic. To Gohan, she was just overwhelmed by the grief.

"Sere, don't talk like that. What happened was not your fault," he told her.

"Then why do I feel like it is? Why did I have to make such a stupid wish when I killed Beryl?" Serena exclaimed. Squirming in Gohan's arms until she was facing him. She was furious with herself and her expression let Gohan know that.

"Serena, you didn't know what would happen when you made that wish. None of the other girls blame you," Gohan told her.

"I refuse to let any more of them get hurt because of me! I will go and fight Desdemona alone and then everything can return to normal," Serena stated and stood up. Gohan fell over and stared up at her, his eyes wide with shock.

"Are you serious Serena? You know they want to help you…" he told her as he sat upright again.

"I don't care Gohan! I barely know them anymore… I won't have them dying either!" Serena said quietly. She clenched her fists tightly and fought the tears that wanted to come through.

"Don't Sere…" Gohan said pleadingly, standing up as well. He reached for Serena's hand. The blonde youth pulled her hand from his reach and turned her back to her boyfriend.

"Sorry Gohan, but this is my fight! No one else has to get hurt anymore, okay?" Serena managed to say with an unwavering voice. With that, she flew off and left Gohan standing there, dumbfounded by her actions.

* * *

"This shouldn't have happened…" Hotaru said quietly. She was sitting on a fallen log in the clearing where the Sailor Soldiers had first appeared. The other girls were there as well. They had decided to return to the spot where they had first came to in order to have some time alone with their grief.

"You're right… but what can we do now? It's not like we can resurrect them," agreed Amy, her voice lacking the emotion it usually held.

"We could if we had the Silver Crystal…" Videl said, trailing off.

"I don't think so Videl. It is not in Serena's power to revive people who have passed on. She is not a God," Mina spoke up discouragingly.

"It was just a thought…" Videl sighed.

"We should have invited Serena to join us," Raye said quietly. The others looked at her. She was sitting slightly off to the side with her head bowed. The group had thought she was praying but she had been wondering how Serena was dealing with the deaths of Amara and Michelle.

"Why? It's not like she understands what we're going through!" Videl snapped. Although she had managed to come to terms with Serena's presence in both of her lives, she still was not too fond of it all. Raye's head snapped up and her violet eyes pierced Videl in a furious glare.

"You, Videl, are the one who does not understand! Serena would understand perfectly because she lived through it twice before! She is also our Princess and she deserves to be here to honour two of her most faithful Soldiers!" the raven-haired Soldier of Fire snarled.

"They never served her! They served me!" Videl exclaimed. She had been there when the duo first arrived in their world.

"Only because you managed to get yourself involved with Serena's wish!" Raye retorted. She had no problem remind Videl that she never would have met any of them if it had not been for Serena in the first place.

"Only because she was a coward and ran from her destiny!" Videl yelled angrily.

"How dare you…!" Raye spat, her fury growing.

"SHUT UP!" Hotaru screamed, drawing all attention to her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, which were red and puffy instead of their normal smooth and pale.

"Hotaru…" Raye said softly, taken aback by the soft-spoken child's outburst. She had never imagined that Hotaru would be the one to put an end to her argument with Videl.

"No! Don't either of you talk anymore!" she said commandingly through her tears. Raye and Videl just nodded at her. "This is not what Amara and Michelle would want from us! Both of you are being completely ridiculous! Yes, they would want Serena here. They don't care that she isn't the one they've been protecting for close to two years. And Raye, they wouldn't want you attacking Videl for feeling insecure!" the young girl told them angrily. She could not believe that they could fight like that in the middle of their time of remembrance.

"Hotaru's right. You two need to stop fighting and learn to get along," agreed Lita, vocalizing her feelings for the first time since their adventure had started.

"I'll try," Raye said. Videl nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," Hotaru thanked them as she wiped her eyes.

"Hey Videl, remember when we first met Amara and thought she was a guy?" Mina spoke up, trying to break the tension as well as bring the subject back to Amara and Michelle. Videl laughed softly and nodded at Mina.

"How could I forget? We chased her around the city all afternoon!" she said.

"And convinced us she was a guy," Lita added with a grin.

"Not all of us," Amy said, smirking a little. When Videl and Mina had told them about the latest hot guy they had discovered, the blue haired girl had not been very interested.

"That's because you're still in love with Greg," teased Mina. Amy turned three shades of red and ducked her head.

"Greg and I are just friends!" she said meekly, avoiding all the looks she was receiving from her friends.

"Sure, just like Amara and Michelle are just friends?" Lita snickered, wrapping an arm around Amy's shoulders and giving the girl a knowing grin.

"Remember Edward's party?" Raye asked with a smile. "Amara and Michelle had looked so cute that night."

"The one time that really stands out the most to me is the time one of Kaorinite's Daimon had Amara and me cuffed together," Videl said softly.

"For me, it has to be the day she almost ran me and Videl over. She and Michelle took me out that whole day," Lita informed them.

"My fondest memory of them is the day Michelle challenged me to a swimming race," smiled Amy.

"The day I got my Heart Crystal taken by Eugeal is the day I will never forget," Mina piped up.

"That's because we all had to go and save you from yourself!" Videl exclaimed.

"Hey, it was because of me we learnt that they were Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune," Mina huffed indignantly and then gave a proud grin.

"Amara was a very loyal woman, that's for sure," Taiki said. He smiled as he remembered all the times Seiya and Amara had clashed.

"As was Michelle. I feel lucky just to have known them," Yaten added.

"They were both great people and exceptional musicians," Seiya said, agreeing with Taiki and Yaten.

"Raye! Mina! Someone!" The Sailor Soldiers all turned and looked to see Gohan step through the trees. His face was pale with worry and his voice mirrored his image completely

"Gohan? What's wrong?" Videl asked as she walked over to him.

"It's Sere! She went to find Desdemona alone! She feels responsible for what happened to Amara and Michelle so she went, now of all times, to get revenge!" he exclaimed.

"Damn it… that girl is still such a fool!" Raye sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going Raye?" Hotaru asked even though she knew the answer.

"I am going to find Serena. I'll meet you guys back at Bulma's later tonight!" Raye answered as she flew off to find Serena.

"I… I'm really sorry about… about your loss…" Gohan stammered meekly. Videl nodded and flew off towards Capsule Corp.

"Vee, wait!" Mina called after her.

"If you want, I'll go after her," the young demi-Saiyan offered when he saw the look of concern on Mina's face.

"Would you? I think she's upset that Raye, who used to be her best friend, would rather chase after Serena," Mina spoke up, voicing the concern that was shared by the other Sailor Soldiers.

"And don't try anything on her, got that?" Seiya added protectively. He was still very protective of Videl. After all, he had been crazy for her the first time he met her. After some time away, his love for her had grown into more of a friend-based affection. He felt like that with all of the Earth's Sailor Soldiers.

"Seiya… shut up…" Mina said with an exasperated sigh. She rolled her eyes and turned to face her comrade.

"Hey! What'd I do?" Seiya asked, shocked that Mina would say such a thing to him.

"You're being an idiot, that's what you did," Mina retorted. Gohan slipped away while the two bickered. Hotaru watched on and smiled softly. Trista walked up behind her and wrapped an arm around the child's shoulders.

"This is what they would expect from us Hotaru," the older woman said quietly.

"I know," nodded Hotaru. She turned to the side and hugged Trista tightly. Trista hugged her back and looked up at the sky forlornly.

* * *

"Serena, stop!" Raye called when she finally managed to find Serena. The blonde haired girl was flying around aimlessly despite her desire for revenge. She turned around and looked at Raye, an anguished yet furious look gracing her face.

"Raye, go away! This is my fight!" the blonde yelled.

"No! I will not go away!" Raye growled and flew towards Serena.

"I won't let you get hurt because of me!" Serena told her and started to fly off again.

"You don't even know how to find her!" Raye called after the blonde. Serena stopped flying and turned to face Raye again.

"Please Raye, this is something I have to do on my own!" Serena said. Raye flew over to her and glared at her.

"Not alone! You never have to do anything alone! We're here to help you! We're supposed to protect you!" the raven-haired youth stated as she dropped down to the ground. Serena followed her quickly and the two of them sat in a tree together.

"You've never let me fight alone… am I really that weak?" Serena asked quietly.

"No! Serena, of course not! But when we fight together, we always win. United we stand, remember?" Raye told her softly.

"I should have sensed it before they died Raye… if I had been paying closer attention to what I was feeling…" Serena started. She looked down to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Serena, no. Don't talk like that!" Raye demanded.

"It's my fault all of you came here!" Serena exclaimed, her voice raising and cracking slightly. Raye sighed and looked at the blonde. "She's going to kill everyone of you to get to me! No one is safe around me Raye! Please go!" Raye only sighed again and turned Serena slightly.

"Shut up!" she growled and slapped the blonde across the face. The two girls sat in silence for a moment, neither sure how to react to what had just happened. It was not the first time Raye had felt the need to smack Serena; the first time around had been just as stressful on the raven-haired girl.

"Raye… thank you…" Serena said softly before she started crying. Raye nodded and pulled Serena into a hug.

"We'll make her pay, don't worry Serena. Together, we will make sure she pays. All of us," Raye whispered into her ear. Serena nodded and cried into Raye's shoulder.

* * *

"Videl, slow down!" Gohan called as he chased after Videl. He had to admit that she was a fast runner although he was curious as to why neither of them were flying any longer. Videl, on the other hand, ignored Gohan's shouts and ran faster. Tears were streaming down her cheeks by that point. She could no longer contain her feelings of envy.

"I hate her!" she sobbed as she started slowing down, her tears blurring her vision. This gave Gohan the perfect opportunity to catch up to her. He grabbed her by the arm and stopped her completely.

"Videl, please don't run from me anymore," he said pleadingly.

"Why don't you go back to your stupid girlfriend and leave me alone!" Videl snapped. She wrenched her arm free and sank down to the ground.

"Because you need me right now," the young man said and sat down next to Videl.

"I don't want your charity!" Videl exclaimed and inched away from him.

"It's not charity! I am genuinely concerned about you Videl! The other girls are too!" Gohan snapped at her. Videl turned and glared at him.

"You're lying!" she accused.

"No I'm not!" Gohan exclaimed in his defence. He reached out and pulled Videl closer to him. "Now tell me everything that's wrong," he said in a softer and gentler tone.

"Gohan… I'm losing everyone to her! She keeps taking them from me!" Videl exclaimed and threw herself at him, burying her face into his chest and sobbing.

"Videl, they are still your friends too. Even Raye," Gohan told her as he rubbed her back.

"She stole two lives from me! She must hate me too!" Videl continued to sob.

"No Videl, she hates herself for all of this. She wasn't too proud of herself when she found out she had thrown your life upside down multiple times. She also hates herself because of Amara's and Michelle's deaths," Gohan stated.

"I just… I just want to belong somewhere Gohan…" Videl sniffled and pulled away from the young man.

"You belong here originally Videl but you also belong there now. You do belong, okay? It's up to you to pick where you want to stay though. You have the option of staying here or going back. Sere has the same choice," Gohan told her as he wiped the tears from her eyes. Videl looked up at him, a slight blush tingeing her cheeks.

"Gohan…"

"Sere has her old life to return to…" he said softly. He looked like he was about to join her in sobbing.

"If she hadn't of come here… do you think maybe…" Videl started suddenly. Gohan turned and looked at her.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think maybe it would have been me and you…?" she asked.

"I think so…" Gohan answered softly. He had thought the same thing when he found out that Videl and Serena had switched lives with one another. The demi-Saiyan let out a sigh and placed his hand on Videl's shoulder. "At least we cleared this up, right? Sere's not out to get you and she might not even want to go back with the Soldiers. You can still return there, right?" Videl gave a slight nod "As for me and you…"

"We're friends, right Gohan?"

"Yeah Videl. We're friends."


	26. Chapter 25: Lita's Heart

**The Switch**

Chapter 25: Lita's Heart

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z

* * *

"Where's Lita?" Serena asked once everyone was back at Capsule Corp. She and Raye had arrived shortly after the others.

"I haven't seen her since I left the group," Videl responded.

"She'll be fine. Lita can take care of herself," Amy spoke up calmly.

"That's what everyone thought about Amara and Michelle! Look what happened to them!" Videl nearly shrieked, causing the others to stare at her.

"There's no need to raise your voice Videl. Amara and Michelle were caught off guard. Lita knows to be on guard at all times now," Serena said in an attempt to calm Videl down. The black haired girl snarled and glared at Serena.

"Don't you dare act like you know the Sailor Soldiers!" she spat, her anger flaring up again. Serena stared, wide-eyed at Videl. The other Soldiers gasped softly and watched on.

"Excuse me?" Serena asked quietly. She didn't know why Videl was acting so hostile towards her. She had thought that there was an understanding between them.

"You don't know anything about the Sailor Soldiers! They're not the girls you abandoned anymore!" Videl growled. Gohan let out a groan and the other girls all inhaled sharply. They knew what would happen next.

"I DID NOT ABANDON THEM!" Serena screamed. Videl had hit a very sensitive subject. She did not abandon the girls; she had left in hopes they would never have to become Sailor Soldiers again.

"Then why are you here!" Videl spat out.

"I wanted to give them better lives! You were just stupid enough to ruin that by getting yourself involved!" Serena growled as she clenched and unclenched her fists repeatedly.

"I'm the stupid one? Have you looked in the mirror lately Serena? You're the one who was stupid enough to start this whole lie!" Videl pointed out, taking on a holier-than-thou tone.

"I just told you why!" Serena retorted.

"Well it obviously didn't matter that you were gone. The forces of evil still ravished your world! If it wasn't for me then they would have all died because they needed the powers of their leader!" Videl said angrily.

"I didn't know that anything like that would happen! I am NOT perfect!" Serena yelled.

"Damn right you aren't! You're not even fit to call yourself Princess of the Moon! You can't do anything right, can you Serena? You screwed up their lives and you've screwed up my life! And now we've paid the price of your mistake! Honestly! Amara and Michelle were killed because of your stupidity! You don't deserve to be called a Sailor Soldier either!" Videl told her angrily. Serena narrowed her eyes and hissed dangerously. "You'll be getting what you deserve if Desdemona kills you!"

"You bitch!" Serena hissed and raised her hand. In a quick motion she backhanded Videl so hard that everyone in the Capsule Corp. building heard the sound of Serena's hand connecting with Videl's cheek. The force of Serena's attack had caused the other Soldiers to flinch. Even Gohan had moved away from the enraged blonde. He had never seen her so angry with anyone before. "If you ever say anything like that again I swear to Dende that you will feel pain much worse than that!" the blonde threatened. Videl stared at Serena with wide but angry eyes. Her cheek was red and starting to swell from the force of Serena's slap.

"Okay girls, I think it's time we all calm down and try to keep violence out of this," Mina spoke up quickly. She cautiously approached Videl and placed her hand gently on the black haired girl's arm.

"Back off Mina!" Videl hissed and pushed the other blonde away from her.

"Don't you touch her!" Serena snapped and took a step closer to Videl. The other Inner Soldiers grabbed Mina before she fell to the ground.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Videl snapped back.

"I'll do what I please when it comes to protecting my friends!" Serena growled defensively.

"I've had it with you!" Videl exclaimed. Without a second thought she lunged at Serena and tried to grab her in a strangle hold.

"No! Stop!" The Inner Soldiers cried as they surged forward to try to stop Videl. Serena growled and grabbed her attacker by the wrists.

"Don't pick a fight with someone who is stronger than you!"

"The only way you could be stronger than me is by using the Silver Crystal!"

"Then maybe I'll just use it on you!"

"Try it! At least you'll be going down with me!"

"Over my dead body!"

"Precisely!"

"You'll die long before me!"

"ENOUGH!" screamed Lita. Serena, Videl, and the others in the room turned to look at Lita. They hadn't noticed that she had returned and her presence, as well as temper, shocked them all. Normally, she could keep her cool in situations like this but she could no longer take their fighting. "We have more important things to worry about right now! Both of you need to get over your issues with each other!" she snapped and stormed off, leaving the group once more.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Videl and Serena screamed at each other once the last of Lita's ponytail slipped through the door. Everyone sighed and surrounded the two fighting women. Gohan and the Starlights pulled Serena away and the other Sailor Soldiers pulled Videl away. Separating the two girls was their only remaining choice.

----

"Let me go! Let me teach that creature a lesson!" Serena spat as she fought to break free from the three Starlight Soldiers. Gohan led them towards Vegeta's gravity room as quickly as possible.

"Look Sere, I love you but Videl is my friend too. We're all sick of this thing going on between you two. Just take some time to calm down and then the five of us can do something together, okay?" Gohan told his blonde haired girlfriend.

"And how do you suppose I do that?" demanded Serena.

"I'm sure Vegeta's in there. Why don't you convince him to let you work off some steam in there, okay?" Gohan answered.

"So the four of you can run off on me! NO!"

"Hey, I'll stay with you okay?" Seiya spoke up in an attempt to reassure the girl that they would not abandon her.

"Fine," Serena muttered darkly. She wriggled free from Taiki and Yaten.

"If I don't come back alive, take extra care of the Princess!" Seiya told his comrades as Serena pulled him inside the gravity room.

"Is she always like that?" Yaten asked.

"Only once a month," Gohan replied.

----

"I hate her! I hate her! I hate her!" Videl exclaimed.

"You know Lita's right," Amy told Videl.

"You really need to start getting along with Serena," agreed Mina.

"We're never going to be a team again if you two don't grow up," Raye stated. Videl whirled around and stared at them, gaping. She had expected this sort of thing from Raye but not Amy and Mina.

"Are all of you against me?" she demanded, backing away from the three girls.

"Videl, we're not against you! Our team is falling apart at the seams and we don't need you and Serena constantly trying to tear each other to shreds!" Amy exclaimed.

"No one is going to replace you as our friend Videl," Hotaru reassured her.

"That's a lie and you know it! All of you would rather have her around than me, including you Hotaru!" Videl snapped at the young girl. The girl looked and sounded desperate and paranoid as she stood at a distance from the Soldiers. Hotaru's eyes widened in shock and Trista stepped forward and slapped Videl.

"Insulting Serena is one thing but talking like that to a child! If that is how you wish to treat her, then you surely will have no one left when this whole ordeal is said and done," the Soldier of Time said in a foreboding manner. Videl rubbed her cheek and gave a meek nod to the older woman. She had never seen the older woman that angry before. "Good. You are going to take this time to calm yourself down and when you are ready, an apology will be delivered to both Hotaru and Serena. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes, Trista," Videl nodded. Trista was one of the few people Videl was afraid to fight with. The older woman, despite being gentle, had a powerful bearing in the way she carried and presented herself. She was a very mysterious woman and always knew more than she let on.

"Now, come Hotaru. Let's go get some ice cream," Trista said to the younger Soldier.

"Can I go find Trunks too?" Hotaru asked as she skipped over to Trista. Despite having been snapped at, the young girl was already recovering from the sadness she had felt. The green haired woman smiled and took Hotaru's hand.

"As long as Mrs. Briefs says it is okay," Trista replied.

* * *

Lita stalked through West City in a quiet rage. She was furious with Serena and Videl for being too petty and self-absorbed to think about their battle. "I can't believe them!" she hissed quietly to herself. She was walking to a place where she thought she would be able to calm herself down. It was a place Bulma and Chi-Chi had told her about: West City's floral gardens. Flowers were something Lita was passionate about. If her cooking ever failed her, she hoped to one day open up a floral shop of her own.

She reached the gardens to find that they were empty. It didn't strike her as odd as Bulma had informed her that most people were too busy to visit the gardens. Not that she minded the lack of people. She wanted to be alone after dealing with Serena and Videl.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" came a voice as Lita entered the gardens. Immediately her guard went up and she turned to see a woman who looked similar to her standing by a bush of pink roses in full bloom.

"You're one of Desdemona's minions," Lita hissed, keeping her distance from the other woman.

"And you are Sailor Jupiter," the woman replied

"Let's just get this over with. You attack me, we fight, I nearly lose, I get a new transformation, I gain the upper hand, and I kill you," Lita sighed.

"You make it sound so dull," the woman sighed back. Lita just stared at her, puzzled by her actions.

"Well, once the action starts it won't be," she stated.

"Oh, I am anticipating that much from you, Sailor Jupiter. You, no, we are formidable fighters," the woman stated.

"'We?'" questioned the brown haired teen. The woman nodded, her pastel blue hair bouncing with the movement of her head.

"You and I are one in the same, Lita Kino. Lady Desdemona created us all in the image of the Sailor Soldiers. I have all your attacks and your abilities. Somehow, I even gained your love of flowers," she answered.

"Really?" Lita asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course. Why do you think I decided to confront you here? At least when I die I will be surrounded by the one thing I am capable of loving," the woman answered.

"The only thing you're capable of loving? Everyone has the capacity to love everyone and everything," Lita told her.

"Not a copy," the woman retorted in disdain.

"Even a copy," Lita responded. The pastel blue haired woman leaned towards the rose bush and inhaled the fragrance of the flowers.

"I suppose we should get this over with," she sighed.

"You don't sound too thrilled to be doing this," Lita said as she walked over to her dark copy.

"No. I love the flowers too much. I wish to stay on Earth and grow flowers," she said quietly.

"Then you can do that. Stay and grow flowers here. You can open up a shop and sell them to people. I want to do that if I don't become a chef," Lita said. The woman looked over at Lita.

"Really? You want to sell flowers? That sounds… really… wonderful…"

Lita smiled at her dark copy and extended her hand. "I'm Lita Kino, what's your name?"

"I don't think I have one. I'm supposed to be fighting you as Sailor Europa," the woman answered as she stared at Lita's hand.

"Then your name can be Europa! How does that sound?" suggested Lita, her voice filled with kindness. The woman smiled and took Lita's hand, hesitating no longer.

"Europa sounds lovely," she said. The two young women shook hands and a pale pinkish-green glow surrounded their hands. They pulled their hands away and a lightning bolt shaped stone was in Lita's palm. A little rose was carved in the stone. "Your ultimate form is within that stone," Europa said softly as she gazed at the stone.

"Thanks to you, Europa," Lita said with a smile.

"No. I did nothing. It was because of you and your big heart Lita Kino," Europa stated.


	27. Chapter 26: Jupiter no Kaminari

**The Switch**

Chapter 26: Jupiter no Kaminari & Mercury no Koori

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or Dragonball Z

* * *

"Guys! I'm back!" Lita called as she and Europa entered the Briefs' home together.

"Are you sure they will not attack me?" Europa asked quietly from behind the brunette. It had been the one question that was currently plaguing Europa's mind. She had asked it at least twelve times since she and Lita had left the gardens together.

"I'm positive," Lita answered.

"We're in the living room Lita!" came Mina's voice, as loud as ever.

"Great! I have good news!" Lita shouted back as she pulled Europa towards the living room. Raye and Mina stuck their heads out the door.

"Who's that?" they asked in unison.

"This is Europa," Lita replied.

"Europa! The name of one of your Moons! THE ENEMY!" the two girls exclaimed together as they jumped out into the hallway. Both of them reached for their transformation stones.

"No! She's not the enemy!" Lita exclaimed.

"I told you so," Europa said from behind her. Lita looked over her shoulder and scowled at the pastel blue haired youth.

"Shush! I'll make Raye and Mina understand," she ordered.

Europa saluted her. "Yes Boss!"

"What do you mean she's not the enemy? Desdemona created her to kill you!" Mina exclaimed frantically, completely over looking the fact that Europa had just referred to Lita as her boss.

"That's not fair Minako!" Lita protested, calling Mina by her given name rather than her nickname. "You can't just jump to conclusions like that!"

"It's true!" Mina almost growled.

"And what about the Four Sisters? And Sailor Galaxia! Hello, look at all the enemies we've healed in the past! The Amazon Quartet! The Amazon Trio! Minako Aino, what makes it so hard for you to believe that Europa can be one of the good guys?" demanded Lita, providing the blonde with ample examples of the numerous villains-gone-good.

"Her soul purpose in life is to kill you! That's how Desdemona programmed her!" By this time, Amy and Videl were standing in the hall with Raye and behind Mina.

"Uh… Mina, if I'm not allowed to argue anymore today… what makes you think you can?" Videl asked. Mina whirled around and stared at her.

"She has a point Mina. We just gave her Hell for fighting with Serena. You should get Hell for fighting with Lita," Amy stated, gaining a few stares for her choice of words.

"This is completely different though Amy!" whined Mina.

"It's no different! Fighting is fighting no matter how you look at it," Amy scolded.

"If Lita doesn't fight her then she'll never obtain her ultimate power!"

"Mina… watch…. Jupiter Thunder Stone Power!" In a flash of pink and green lights, Lita transformed. The lights died down and revealed Lita in her new uniform. The sailor collar was green without any stripes and the once translucent sleeves were pink, silver, and green. Her front ribbon was two colours, the bow parts were pink and the ribbons trailing down were silver. In the middle of the front ribbon was a silver heart shaped brooch with her planetary symbol in the middle. There was a ribbon just above her skirt that was green and it connected to another silver heart shaped brooch with her symbol. Her skirt was mostly green but at the bottom there were two different coloured stripes, pink and then silver. Her back ribbon was also two different colours. The bow parts were silver and the long ribbons trailing down were green. The ends of her gloves were green, as was the choker around her neck. It also had a silver heart with her symbol. Her pink rose earrings gleamed brightly in the light.

"As long as you believe in your powers, you will gain them," Europa said with a kind smile.

"The power of friendship is strong. Amy, why don't you try summoning your powers?" suggested Jupiter no Kaminari.

"I can try," Amy agreed. The others moved over towards Jupiter to give their blue haired genius friend her space. Amy clasped her hands together as though she were praying, bowed her head, and closed her eyes to look deep inside herself. She searched her heart and soul for the things most dear to her: academics, her friends, her parents, becoming a doctor, Greg and Adam, the future. Icy winds swirled around her body and she opened her eyes to find herself face to face with the Spirit of Sailor Mercury.

"Amy Mizuno, have faith in yourself," the spirit said with a smile.

"I have faith in myself," Amy whispered quietly. Blue lights shone between her fingers as a small teardrop shaped jewel formed in her hands with a little snowflake carved into it, the symbol of friendship between Amy Mizuno and Sailor Mercury. "Mercury Ice Stone Power!" In a blizzard of snowflakes and blue light, Amy's clothes melted away only to be replaced by her new sailor suit. The sailor collar was blue without any stripes and the once translucent sleeves were light blue, black, and blue. Her front ribbon was two colours, the bow parts were light blue and the ribbons trailing down were black. In the middle of the front ribbon was a silver heart shaped brooch with her planetary symbol in the middle. There was a ribbon just above her skirt that was blue and it connected to another silver heart shaped brooch with her symbol. Her skirt was mostly blue but at the bottom there were two different coloured stripes, light blue and then black. Her back ribbon was also two different colours. The bow parts were black and the long ribbons trailing down were blue. The ends of her gloves were orange, as was the choker around her neck. It also had a silver heart with her symbol.

"You did it Amy!" Jupiter exclaimed and tackled her friend in a strong but gentle hug.

"Ah! Lita! Too tight!" Mercury no Koori exclaimed, trying to break free from her friend's bear hug. Jupiter laughed more and finally released Mercury.


	28. Chapter 27: A Kidnapped Prince

**The Switch**

Chapter 27: A Kidnapped Prince

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or Dragonball Z.

* * *

"They may call you the Solder of Destruction but you are nothing more than a weak child!" the white-haired and silver-eyed Sailor Rhea sneered as she knocked Sailor Saturn back into a tree. Her Glaive was sticking in a tree about twelve feet away and Sailor Pluto was nowhere to be seen to help the young girl. They had been out in the forest to collect flowers after Videl's outburst when they were approached by two shadowy figures. Tears filled Sailor Saturn's eyes as she thought back to that moment before the attack….

----

"_Don't wander too far away Hotaru," Trista called to the dark haired child as she ran ahead of the green haired woman. They had returned from getting ice cream with Trunks and the three of them were spending time in the forests of Mount Paozu. Trunks had insisted on showing Trista and Hotaru the places he and Goten liked to play in. However, the young half-Saiyan had disappeared on his own and Trista and Hotaru had to find something to do until he returned._

"_Okay!" Hotaru shouted over her shoulder as she continued to run ahead of Trista. There was a huge field of flowers just ahead of them and Hotaru wanted to get there as fast as her legs could carry her. However, before she could even reach the field someone called her name out quietly. The dark haired child stopped abruptly and looked around. "Trista… someone's here…" she said just loud enough so that the green haired Guardian of Time could hear her. Trista quickly caught up to Hotaru and placed a protective hand on her shoulder._

"_Don't worry… we won't hurt you," came a voice that seemed familiar to both Trista and Hotaru._

"_What do you want with Hotaru?" demanded Trista._

"_We're not after her if that's what you're implying Pluto," came a second voice that was also oddly familiar._

"_We're here to warn you both. Serenity is in danger. Desdemona is saving her strongest minion to the very end."_

"_What do we have to do to protect her?" questioned Hotaru._

"_Be strong and do not let Sailors Rhea and Charon crush your spirits."_

"_And most importantly, you must ensure that the Sailor Soldiers fight as one. Do not let Serenity go into battle alone. She needs everyone to reach her next form."_

"Please don't let us down!" The two speakers stepped forwards slightly before disappearing.

----

"Prepare to die Sailor Saturn!" Sailor Rhea yelled as she pulled Saturn's Glaive from the tree it was stuck in. '_Amara… Michelle… Trista… help…_' she thought ash she struggled to get up. Rhea was bigger and stronger than the child and Hotaru had taken quite a beating from her already.

"I may be little… but you won't… you won't kill me!" the dark haired girl growled out.

"The Outer Soldiers are the strongest, aren't they?" Rhea asked as she pointed the Glaive at little Sailor Saturn.

"The Princess is the strongest," the little girl stated.

"The Princess was never meant to be a soldier… the Outer Soldiers are the strongest of her warriors," Rhea said.

"You lie!" hissed Saturn.

"And you, Bringer of Destruction, are immensely weak! The weakest Sailor Soldier! The others don't want you around, little Sailor Saturn!" continued Rhea.

"That's not true!" the young girl sounded horrified by the mere thought of not being wanted or needed.

"You just get in the way of the older Soldiers."

"Stop it!"

"You are worthless as a person and as a soldier."

"I SAID STOP!" the little girl screamed. She was glowing with a purple aura and her eyes were closed to stop tears from coming out. Rhea cackled and lifted the Glaive above Sailor Saturn.

"DIE!" she yelled as she brought the Glaive down swiftly. Sailor Saturn opened her eyes to reveal that they were glowing the same shade of purple as the aura around her. Had the other girls been around they surely would have wondered if she was the same Hotaru they had known when the Death Busters were threatening the world; they would have assumed it was a time before the awakenings of Sailor Saturn in the girl. Her aura glowed brighter and in a flash it pulsed powerfully. Rhea gritted her teeth as she was forced backwards an inch. "You little brat!"

"Your end has come."

* * *

"Dead Scream!" The attack hit Charon square in the chest. The force threw the lavender haired opponent of Sailor Pluto back. Unlike Sailor Saturn, Sailor Pluto was having no problems fighting her opponent. Sailor Charon, although a parody of Sailor Pluto, had no weapon to fight with and Sailor Pluto had her Key and the Garnet Orb. Her long green hair swayed in the wind as she watched Charon try to stand up. "There is no place for your people in this world," the green haired warrior stated.

"If I die I will take you to Hell with me," Charon stated in a calm manner. Even in the face of death the copy of Sailor Pluto would remain calm. She had no reason to fear death. If she lost to Pluto and did not die then Desdemona would kill her for her failure. And if she died at the hands of a Sailor Soldier then she would make sure to take the life of her enemy.

"As long as the Space-Time continuum needs a guardian I will not die." Sailor Pluto spun her key and aimed it at Sailor Charon. She summoned the Garnet Orb to act for her but Charon countered with her own attack, equal in strength to Pluto's Dead Scream.

"Charon Deadly Scream!" The Garnet Orb glowed and there was an explosion. Smoke clouds and falling debris covered the area and it was impossible to tell who was alive and who was dead.

* * *

"Mom, Dad, did you hear that?" Goten asked. He was at home with his parents getting ready for lunch. After the meeting about the death of Amara and Michelle the Z Fighters had left on their own to let the Sailor Soldiers grieve together. The only member of the Son family who had not returned was Gohan and it was understandable as Serena was his girlfriend.

"It sounded like a landslide or maybe an explosion," Chi-Chi said to Goku as she set a steaming pot of rice on the table.

"I don't think it was a landslide. We would have felt a much bigger earthquake. Someone's fighting. There are four different kis. Two are definitely the Sailor Soldiers," the Saiyan man said with a grim look on his face. He knew that he would leave before he could eat the delicious meal his wife had prepared for the three of them.

"We better go make sure everyone is all right then," Chi-Chi said as she wiped her hands on her apron. She did not feel like being left behind this time. She could fight just as well as her husband and son. The only difference between their skills was the fact that she lacked in the ability to use her ki like they could.

"'We'?" Goku asked, startled by his wife. Chi-Chi nodded as she removed her apron.

"This is my home Son Goku and if there are evil alien clones fighting around here then I'm entitled to kick their asses too!" she exclaimed with clenched fists. Goku chuckled nervously and raised his hands in front of him.

"Okay, okay! We can go and help the Sailor Soldiers!" he stated to please her.

"Me too! Me too! I'll take Mom and we can go help Taru!" Goten exclaimed, jumping up and down and waving his arms in the air frantically.

"How do you know that little girl is fighting?" Chi-Chi asked her youngest son.

"Because Trunks and I always play with Taru! I know her ki!" grinned the young boy.

"Okay, you two go help out Hotaru and bring her back here. I'll be back once I'm done helping the other one," Goku said before he used his Instant Transmission.

"Come on Mom!" Goten called as he ran off. Chi-Chi ran after her youngest son praying that nothing bad happened to the little girl.

* * *

The light that had forced Rhea back subsided and the villain blinked at the figure standing before her. The figure's sailor collar was purple without any stripes and the once translucent sleeves were black, navy, and purple. Her front ribbon was two colours, the bow part was black and the ribbons trailing down were navy. In the middle of the front ribbon was a silver heart shaped brooch with her planetary symbol in the middle. There was a ribbon just above her skirt that was purple and it connected to another silver heart shaped brooch with her symbol. Her skirt was mostly purple but at the bottom there were two different coloured stripes, black and then navy. Her back ribbon was also two different colours. The bow part was navy and the long ribbons trailing down were purple. The ends of her gloves were purple, as was the choker around her neck. It also had a silver heart with her symbol.

"I am the destroyer of worlds and the bringer of silence to forces of evil," the woman spoke in an eerie manner. Her voice was different from that of the child Sailor Soldier Rhea had been fighting before. This being's voice was softer and more mature. She sounded confident in her choice of words. Moreover, she sounded more experienced and wiser than the child soldier had.

"Who are you?" Rhea demanded as she continued to clutch to Sailor Saturn's Glaive. Her vision was nearly normal again and she was able to make out the figure standing before her. Not only had the sailor uniform changed but also the child had grown. While the body of Sailor Saturn was that of a child the body of the new being was that of a young woman. "Where is the Child of Saturn?" Rhea growled demandingly.

"I am the Child of Saturn. Blessed by the God Saturn, I have been given a body that is able to wield the power I hold," the woman said before sauntering over to Rhea.

"You have no chance of beating me no matter what form Saturn gives you! I have your Glaive which makes you defenceless!" sneered Rhea as she pulled the Glaive from Saturn's reach.

"I do not need to use the Glaive to destroy you. The Glaive serves as the way to destroy the world before rebirth. I, Saturn no Chinmoku, can destroy you with my two hands," Saturn said as she stopped two feet in front of Rhea.

"You're bluffing!" exclaimed Rhea after a moment of hesitation. Saturn no Chinmoku smirked and stepped back three feet.

"We shall see, Sailor Rhea. Let us see who has the most powerful attack," she said arrogantly.

Rhea growled softly and readied herself for her attack. Raising Hotaru's Glaive, she charged forwards. Saturn no Chinmoku stretched out her left arm and drew a line in the air. The spot where her line had been drawn glowed purple. With her right hand she drew a curved line extending from the bottom of the line, which also glowed purple. With both her hands she crossed the top of the line like a 't'. She held her palm up behind the glowing symbol, which was the planetary symbol for Saturn.

"Silence Glaive Surprise!" Rhea attacked, swinging the Glaive wildly.

"Desolation Beam!" The symbol of Saturn pulsed brightly and in a flash a beam in the shape of the Saturn symbol shot towards Rhea. She screamed and dropped the Glaive as the beam ripped through her body.

"Hotaru!" Chi-Chi called as she and Goten ran up.

"What's happening Mom?" Goten asked. Chi-Chi had immediately clamped her hands over her son's eyes as Rhea exploded from the attack made by Hotaru. The remains of Rhea started to fall to the ground and disintegrated before they touched the Earth's surface. Saturn no Chinmoku turned and smiled at Chi-Chi.

"I…" she started to speak before she crumpled to the ground, her transformation slipping away from her. Her body glowed purple and started to shrink until she was her normal size once more. Chi-Chi removed her hands from her son's eyes and the two of them ran to the unconscious girl.

"Hotaru! Wake up!" Goten exclaimed loudly as Chi-Chi picked her up.

"Goten, shhh… She's exhausted," Chi-Chi said softly as she rocked Hotaru in her arms.

"Let's bring her back home Mom," Goten suggested.

"All right," Chi-Chi agreed as she slowly stood up. She walked back the way she came with her son at her side and the young girl in her arms.

* * *

"Sailor Pluto!" Goku called as he flew above the mountain. He had had little success since he left the home. He had figured out it was Sailor Pluto as he got closer to her location but he was still unable to find her exact location. It was then that he saw a cloud of smoke rising into the air. Goku knew instantly that it was from a fierce battle. He did not have time to waste flying around anymore. The only reason he was not at the battle was his instant transmission had been thrown off by a burst of strange power that felt like a Sailor Soldier's and it had come from another direction. However, he had a clear focus on Sailor Pluto's ki and he knew he'd be able to use his instant transmission to get there. He stopped flying in mid-air and used the technique he had learned many years ago from the people of Planet Yardrat.

The Saiyan man appeared behind a lavender haired version of Sailor Pluto. From the way she was laughing he assumed that she had just attacked the real Sailor Pluto. And from the looks of things Sailor Pluto had not been able to make it out of the explosion. Goku felt his blood start to boil. He hadn't been that outraged since Kid Buu nearly defeated his Spirit Bomb. Goku put the bases of his palms together in front of himself and prepared to attack Sailor Charon. "Ka…" he said as he pulled his hands back to his sides, "…Me…Ha…" Sailor Charon turned and smirked at Goku.

"Fool! Do you know who I am? I am Sailor Charon, the new holder of Sailor Pluto's power!" boasted the lavender haired faux-soldier.

"Pluto Time Stone Power!" Goku looked away from Charon, who turned when she heard the phrase being called out from the other side of the thick curtain of smoke. There was a swirl of wind and to Goku and Charon it felt as though time was at a temporary stand still. Of course, it wasn't time that was frozen. It was the power emanating from Sailor Pluto's power up. As soon as the transformation was complete the wind blew the smoke away and Sailor Pluto stood before them in her modified uniform. Her sailor collar was black without any stripes and the once translucent sleeves were maroon, navy, and black. Her front ribbon was two different colours, the bow part was maroon and the ribbons trailing down were navy. In the middle of the front ribbon was a silver heart shaped brooch with her planetary symbol in the middle. There was a black ribbon just above her skirt and it connected to another silver heart shaped brooch with her symbol. Her skirt was mostly black but at the bottom there were two different coloured stripes, maroon and then navy. Her back ribbon was also two different colours. The bow part was maroon and the long ribbons trailing down were black. The ends of her gloves were black, as was the choker around her neck. It also had a silver heart with her symbol.

"Pluto!" Goku exclaimed, stopping his attack.

"Son Goku, use your KameHameHa Wave and assist me in defeating Sailor Charon!"

"All right! Ka… Me…Ha…" the Saiyan warrior agreed and went through the same motions as before.

"Chronus…"

"Me… HA!" Goku screamed as he pushed his arms forwards, his palms facing outwards and a massive ball of his latent ki surged towards Charon.

"Typhoon!" The Garnet Orb glowed and merged with a ball of ki from the young solder's hand as she used her new attack on Sailor Charon. Charon looked at both oncoming attacks and saw no way of escape. If she moved to either side Goku would be able to pop up behind her like he had earlier. Charon growled and turned to face the other Sailor Soldier.

"Charon Deadly Scream!" attacked the lavender haired villain. Her attack flew from her open palms and hit the Chronus Typhoon head on.

"Garnet Shield!" The Garnet Orb flashed and a garnet coloured barrier reflected Charon's attack back at her. Charon screamed as her arms and legs were burnt and the KameHameHa Wave and the Chronus Typhoon disintegrated her torso. With the bulk of her body destroyed, her upper chest and head fell to the ground.

"Sailor Pluto! Are you all right?" Goku asked as he drifted down to the ground.

"I am Pluto no Toki now, Son Goku," answered the green haired warrior.

"Awesome! You gained a power up!" Goku exclaimed enthusiastically. Pluto no Toki walked towards Goku and Charon's dismembered corpse. She raised her Key off the ground and smashed it through the head of her enemy. Her fierce and sudden attack made Goku flinch slightly. He was not expecting her to be so violent towards the dead woman but, then again, he had left an enemy like that once and it almost cost him his own life.

"Come. We must hurry to your home. An ominous aura is centred around it," Pluto no Toki said before swiftly taking to the skies.

"Eh?" Goku scratched his head, confused by the woman's words. Nonetheless, the Saiyan warrior followed behind her and quickly caught up to her as they flew towards his mountain home.

* * *

"Put me down you hag!" yelled the lavender haired demi-Saiyan. He had just arrived at the Son home when Sailor Marina had ambushed him. The young warrior had tried his hardest to fight but the bigger woman had been able to over power him with her ability to copy Sailor Mercury's ice attacks.

"Let him go!" came an angry shout from the trees. Chi-Chi appeared with Goten and Hotaru rushing behind her. Hotaru had regained consciousness while Chi-Chi had been carrying her. After a short argument, Chi-Chi had relinquished her hold of the dark haired girl and allowed her to run with Goten. They had heard sounds of the struggle and Goten, even though he could fly, had opted to run with his mother instead of rushing into battle.

"Trunks!" Goten and Hotaru shouted in unison. Both of them were shocked that a mere clone of Amy had caught the son of the Saiyan Prince.

"Goten! Hotaru! I could use some help… NOW!" demanded Trunks as he tried to kick Marina in the side. The light orange-haired, silver-eyed villain laughed as she held Trunks away from her by the back of his shirt.

"The little boy almost froze trying to fight me before. He should have learnt his lesson," she said with a giggle. Her face held a happy grin as she laughed at Trunks' attempts to reach her with his kicks and punches. In an instant, her cheerful expression darkened and a malicious grin replaced her cheerful smile.

"Chronus Typhoon!" The attack came out of nowhere and brushed by Marina's head. The attack had been shot as a warning and Marina's malicious grin grew wider.

"Tell Princess Serenity that if she values the life of this runt then she will come meet the Mistress alone!" she cackled as Pluto and Goku landed by Chi-Chi, Goten, and Hotaru.

"No! Trunks!" Hotaru exclaimed. She took off towards Marina and Trunks in a rage. She pulled out her new transformation jewel and was about to transform when she saw the edges of Trunks' top start to turn to ice.

"If she does not come by sun set tomorrow then the boy will be frozen solid and killed!" laughed the orange haired woman.

"Goten! Hurry and get–" the young demi-Saiyan started to call out. He was cut off as Marina vanished with him immediately. Hotaru floated in mid-air, her eyes wide with horror.

"Dad! We have to rescue Trunks!" Goten exclaimed, panicking. Goku clenched his fists and looked down at his youngest son.

"The final battle draws near," Pluto no Toki said before she de-transformed.

"Trista, we must inform the Princess," Hotaru said quietly, not expecting the others to here her from where she remained in the air. '_Desdemona will pay!_' she thought angrily as she just stared at the spot she had last seen her lavender haired friend.


	29. Chapter 28: Darien

**The Switch**

Chapter 28: Darien

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon

* * *

An hour or so had passed since Serena and Seiya had entered the gravity room. Gohan, Taiki, and Yaten were sitting on the floor, two on each side of the door and the third across from it. They were starting to doze off when the door slid open and the short Saiyan Prince stomped out. Serena and Seiya followed behind him. Vegeta and Serena both looked as though they had not broken a sweat but Seiya was breathing hard and leaning against the doorframe for support. Gohan had to look away to keep from laughing at Seiya while Taiki and Yaten just gaped. They had not seen Seiya so worn down. Even when they fought Galaxia he had had more energy as the battle drew closer and closer to its end.

"Are you okay Seiya?" Taiki asked as he and Yaten stood up.

"For a Sailor Soldier, he's pretty week. He couldn't even stand two hundred times Earth's gravity," Serena answered before the black haired youth could. The highest she would let Vegeta set the gravity was two hundred because anything higher would have crushed Seiya horribly.

"Not everyone started training with Saiyans like you did Sere," Gohan reminded her as he stood up and pulled the blonde haired teen over to him.

"But I haven't been training with you for that long," Serena pointed out as she pulled Gohan into a tight hug.

"You're also the Moon Princess. You have an innate strength in you," countered Gohan.

"Those two were psychotic in there! I couldn't even see them moving!" Seiya groaned from his spot. He had tried his hardest to keep his eyes on Serena and Vegeta to potentially pick up some combat skills but it proved to be a waste of time.

"Well, ever since Majin Buu's attack on the Earth I've decided that I want to be strong for these people. Especially since my father… I mean Mr. Satan is viewed as the world's champion and ultimate hero. And of course, having a boyfriend like Gohan…." Serena trailed off, flashing her boyfriend a mischievous grin.

"It's not my fault I come from a family of fighters! Mom, Dad, Raditz… and then Piccolo's training. Fighting's in my blood," Gohan responded nonchalantly.

"And Serena's desire to help people makes it more understandable that she would want to be a warrior of justice even though she had no memory of being Princess Serenity or Sailor Moon," Taiki said, voicing his own personal thoughts.

"I'm thinking you're right Taiki," Serena replied in agreement.

"Well, let's not just stand around here all day. Let's go do something fun!" Seiya interrupted the current topic.

"A one track mind," teased Serena as she took a firm hold on Gohan's arm. The two of them started to walk away from the gravity room.

"What is there to do in this city anyway? In Tokyo it was always easy to find something to do," Seiya asked as he fell into step with Serena and Gohan.

"If you call running from fans something to do," muttered Yaten as he and Taiki followed behind the trio. Taiki murmured in agreement with Yaten

"Hey, some of those fans weren't so bad. I mean, they turned out to be Sailor Soldiers like us and eventually we became allies with them," Seiya reminded his two comrades.

"Still… some of our fans got a little obsessive," Taiki countered.

"Trust me, it's like that everywhere," Serena mumbled and Gohan nodded. Each of them had had their own run in with obsessed fans at one point or another. Being in the spotlight tended to be very demanding and each of them had learnt that in their own ways. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten knew what it was like to be singers with a massive following of women fans while Serena, being the "daughter" of Hercule, knew what it was like to have people follow her around in hopes that she would do great things like the so-called Champion of Earth. Gohan had gained a fan base as the Golden Fighter and as the Great SaiyaMan on accident but they stuck with him.

"In the city, we can go for ice cream or something. Usually Gohan and I go see movies together but I don't think we want to spend our afternoon cramped in a dark movie theatre," Serena said as she changed the subject off their fans.

"We could do something outside," Yaten suggested.

"Yeah! There are a lot of places we could fly to. Too bad we can't take them into space. I bet they'd like Namek," Gohan said, agreeing whole-heartedly with Yaten's suggestion.

"But we can't take them there so we'll just have to do something else," Serena said to him. "We could get some of our classmates and do something athletic?"

"I love sports!" Seiya exclaimed enthusiastically and grabbed Serena by the hands. "Please say we can play sports!" he pleaded, giving her his cutest puppy dog face.

"Uh… Taiki and I aren't very athletic… except during fights," Yaten stated, half reminding Seiya and half protesting the idea of playing a stupid sport.

"Yeah, all I really do is martial arts," Gohan agreed.

"Even though you're a natural athlete!" Serena laughed and punched her boyfriend's arm playfully.

"Hey, what happened to doing something?" Seiya demanded as he wedged his way between Serena and Gohan. He still hoped that he could convince Serena that they should go and play some sort of sport.

"Fine, fine! Come on you guys! We're going into the city to do something!" Serena laughed and wrapped an arm around Seiya's shoulders and the other around Gohan's. The five of them headed on their way out of the house. However, a frantic looking Mina stopped them. "Hey Mina, what's up?" Serena asked as she released Gohan and Seiya.

"There was another attack. This time on Hotaru and Trista," the second blonde said quietly. Immediately, Serena rushed over to Mina and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Are they okay Mina?" she asked, scared that two more of the Sailor Soldiers had fallen in battle. Mina gave a nod in response before looking down at her feet. "What is it Mina…?"

"Desdemona has Trunks."

* * *

"_This is preposterous! How can you think of banishing him? He had nothing to do with this!" Serenity shouted at her mother. The two were sitting in Queen Serenity's private chambers together. The elder Serenity had called upon her daughter to discuss the present situation involving Princess Desdemona. However, the longer Serenity listened to her mother the angrier she got. Despite her sister trying to take her life, Serenity had been furious when she found out that Desdemona was being banished from the Solar System. And now her mother had decided that her best friend and future brother-in-law was an accomplice._

"_Calm down, Serenity. We have evidence that proves he helped Desdemona with her plot. Prince Demitrius and Desdemona had been corresponding with each other for some time. We found letters from him in her chambers," the Queen responded, speaking in her usual calm voice._

"_This is a forgery! Demitrius and Desdemona do not even speak! Further more, he is my best friend! I will not stand for this mother!" the blonde haired Princess rose to her feet, shouting loudly at her mother. The older woman just continued to sit and allowed her daughter to express her anger._

"_He will not be permitted to stay within the Inner System, Serenity, and that is final."_

----

"_Brother! You cannot let them exile me to the outer planets! Surely you can convince Mother to oppose Queen Serenity!" Prince Demitrius cried out as he struggled against the guards leading him down a corridor in the Golden Kingdom. The young prince gave a pleading look at his older brother; he had done nothing to get himself exiled but no one would believe him._

"_Demitrius… We're doing all we can to try to stop this. The outer planets are not as bad as complete exile from the System. Serenity and I will try our hardest to get you back here soon!" Endymion called out to his brother but he did not make any attempt to stop the guards. There was no way he could prevent his brother from being exiled; he had to stay on the good side of the Moon Queen. The survival of the Earth's kingdom counted on good relations as well as his marriage to the Moon Princess._

_With a sigh, Endymion turned his back to his brother and walked away, his cape billowing behind him. It hurt him immensely to walk away from the younger man in his time of need but he had to lest he do something unthinkable. '_Forgive me, Demitrius, but right now this is for the best._'_

* * *

The small café was nearly empty when Darien Chiba entered it. Earlier that day he had received a voicemail instructing him to be at the café. Darien had no idea who had sent him the message but something in the back of his mind told him it was important. His gut instinct told him that something had happened back in Tokyo. He did not know what or even if he was right but he was certain that Videl and the Sailor Soldiers were involved. They were always involved when something occurred in Tokyo.

The bell at the door chimed, signalling that someone had entered the café. Darien looked op quickly and took in the figure. It was a young man he had never seen before. Then again, most of the people he passed by he had never seen before. He was in a foreign land, away from his friends and family. Turning away from the door, he didn't notice the stranger's expression change or that he was headed for Darien's table. After all, he was only associated with three blonde haired and blue eyed people, all of whom resided in Tokyo.

"Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to be Darien Chiba, would you?"

Darien snapped to attention at the sound of the voice. It sounded vaguely familiar to him, as though he had heard it somewhere before. Turning, Darien looked up and eyed the blond haired young man that had just entered the café. "I am. Can I help you?" was the dark haired mans response. He assumed this was the person he had been waiting for.

With a nod, the blond sat down at the seat across from Darien. He had flown out from Japan to meet with Darien as soon as he could. Things had taken a turn that he had not foreseen. A month had passed without any sign of the heroes of Japan. He knew he had to act quickly if Desdemona was to be defeated.

"The Sailor Soldiers need your help, Prince Endymion."

Darien stared in mild shock at the young man who knew his secret. His guard went up immediately, not knowing whether he had just walked into a trap or not. However, he knew he would not be able to transform into Tuxedo Mask in the café should he need to. He was completely at the blond's mercy until they left the café.

"I know what you're thinking but I'm not your enemy!" the blond said quietly, leaning closer to Darien. Giving a kind smile in attempt to reassure Darien, the younger man moved back and dug through his pocket. He pulled out a small brooch with an intricately carved rose at the centre of the official symbol of Earth. The brooch itself looked old but it was something Darien felt he knew. "The Priest of Elysian said I should take this and give it to you; he said you would understand what it means." The brooch was passed across the table to Darien, who was fixated on it. A brief image of a woman wearing the brooch passed through his mind.

"_A family heirloom to be passed on to your future wife."_

"The Priest of Elysian…? Helios?" Darien asked quietly, running his fingers lightly over the brooch. Again, the image of a woman flashed in his mind's eye. She wore a long green gown and a golden crown set with emeralds upon her head. Her face, however, was fuzzy.

Adam gave a nod and looked at the brooch as well. The same woman Darien had saw when he laid eyes on the brooch was also on his own mind. He knew her but he could never recall what her face looked like. He knew it was a memory of a life in the distant past, one he was starting to remember in fragments.

"Who are you?" Darien asked quietly, looking over at Adam.

The young man looked up and gave a tiny smile. "I've been wanting to know that myself. I can only tell you as much as Helios explained to me." Darien gave a nod and sat back in his chair. He knew that stories involving the Silver Millennium tended to be long and boring. "In a past life, I was a prince of Earth; I was the second son of King Endymion and Queen Gaea. I remember them, I suppose. The memories of them are a little foggy. I always seemed to dwell in the shadow of the Golden Kingdom's heir – Prince Endymion – but it didn't seem to bother me."

"The second son? I thought the monarchs of that time only had one child…" Darien mused softly, interrupting Adam's explanation.

Adam just shrugged and continued on. "Helios said that I was very close with Princess Serenity and that's why it was so easy for Desdemona to frame me back then. However, know ever found out why it happened. She was banished and the Dark Kingdom started to infiltrate the Solar System."

Darien nodded and eyed the brooch once again. There was another flash of memory as he did. He saw himself presenting the brooch to Princess Serenity while a dark haired woman lurked in the background, seething with jealousy. He couldn't help but shiver. Even from the faded memory he could feel the malice directed at Serenity and himself for their engagement.

"What else did Helios tell you?"

"Aside from that, not much. He said that the Sailor Soldiers would need your help, though. And I was supposed to awaken to help you get to them," answered Adam.

Darien let out a disbelieving chuckle. Neither of them had very many memories of their past involving Desdemona and they were expected to locate the Sailor Soldiers, where ever they were, and help Sailor Moon defeat the evil woman. It felt like they were being sent on a wild goose chase that was rather hopeless. . "I wish I knew where to begin this search," he mumbled and slumped back in his chair, feeling momentarily defeated.

"I know a great place to start," spoke Adam. Darien lifted his gaze to meet the other man's. "The Golden Kingdom."


End file.
